A Cartoon's Recess
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma Dinkley, Eduardo and Donald Duck all star in this parody of the famous Disney show Recess!
1. The Break in

Hi, it's Tinyrocket and here I am making a parody of the Cartoon Recess. Don't worry, I am still doing A Cartoon's Final Fantasy. It's just I got a bit bored and decided to write this. I will try to alternate with the two stories. Is that cool Orange Sora? Anyway, I don't own any characters or Recess. There are owned by Cartoon Network, Disney, video games, comics, etc. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Break in

The cafeteria lady poured some tomato into five bowls. She passed it to five unhappy figures. The first one is a white beagle with black ears, black beady eyes and a black collar. The second one is a twenty two-year-old man with a black mustache, a red cap with a white circle on it and on the circle is a red capital "M", blue eyes, a red shirt, white gloves, blue overalls and brown shoes. The third one is a fourteen-year-old girl with purple hair, purple eyes, black spiked bracelets, a purple shirt with a white skull on it, purple shorts with a black shirt over it, purple socks and black boots. The fourth one is a sixteen-year-old girl with brunette hair, square glasses, an orange-yellow sweater, a red skirt, orange socks and red shoes. The fifth one is a musclar purple creature with two horns, a snout, an unibrow, yellow eyes, a devil-like tail. grey pants, grey boots and a black belt with a skull belt buckle on it. They all go to Cartoon Character school where cartoon character whether they're young and old or ageless go to learn about stuff. The five figures went to a table. "Tomato surprise. This is when packed lunches are so popular." The beagle complained. "I hear you, Snoopy! Last time, I ate this stuff, my gut was on fire for a week. It's like acid!" The purple haired girl compared. "Citric Acid, actually Yumi. It's created of all sorts of atoms to created a zesty liquid." The brunette girl explained. "So that means the soup is okay to eat, Senorita Velma?" The purple creature asked. "No, Eduardo, it means if you let it age, it will create a hole in the concrete hole." Velma corrected. The plumber put his spoon into the soup and it melts. Everyone looks surprised at this. "I don't-a think it have-a far to-a right now." The plumber blushed. "That's it! I had enough! Over the years, they been giving cardboard with ketchup on it, macaroni and cheese glued together with paste and now this! Well, like I said, I had enough, I am going into that kitchen and getting some food they been hiding all this time!" Snoopy demanded. "What? Snoopy, you're-a crazy!" The plumber said. "Maybe I am crazy, Mario but at least I'll be full now who's with me?" Snoopy asked. "I'm in!" Yumi said raising her hand. "Include me as well!" Velma said raising her hand as well. "Si! Me too!" Eduardo said raising his hand too. "Okay, now let's do it!" Snoopy said going under the table. Yumi, Velma and Eduardo followed him. Mario just rolled his eyes and followed as well. The five crawled carefully under the tables. Eduardo accidently knocked a table but they still went undetected. Snoopy then sneaked into the kitchen. He then went to a glowing yellow fridge with the sign "The Good Food". Snoopy looked in awe. He slowly touched the handle with his finger but when he did, he set off an alarm. He panicked and tried to run away until he ran into an old lady with white hair, square glasses, a bubble-gum pink dress with white spots on it and black shoes. "Um, hi, Miss Wormwood." Snoopy said nervously as he sweatdropped. "Snoopy. We meet again." Miss Wormwood said as she smiled evilly.

Miss Wormwood dragged Snoopy by the arm on the baloncy for everyone to see. "Let's look at a dog who likes breaking school rules! Wrote "Stick-in-the-mud" on Principal Herrieman's door and down this stealing food from the kitchen!" Miss Wormwood said offended. Everyone cheered. Snoopy just smiled and bowed. "What do you suppose we should do with a dog so bad? Hey, I got an idea! What about... no recess?" Miss Wormwood said as she smiled evilly. Everyone gasped at this. "Why doesn't she just tear out his heart?" Eduardo dramatically said. Snoopy gulped nervously as he sweatdropped.

When everyone went out for Recess, Snoopy stayed inside. Miss Wormwood was guarding the door. "Miss Wormwood! Miss Wormwood!" A voice shouted. Miss Wormwood turned to the direction of the voice to see a light cream platypus with a scout hat with a green rim on it, a red scarf and a forest green shirt. "Those girls over there said a bad word!" The platypus ratted out. "Good work, Edward. Here's a cookie." Miss Wormwood holding up a cookie. Edward barked like a dog. Miss Wormwood dropped the cookie in Edward's mouth unknown to them. Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo was hiding behind a trash can. "Let's-a go!" Mario commended as he lead the gang to a cafeteria window. "Snoopy!" Mario called out. Snoopy went to the window. "Guys, you came!" Snoopy smiled. "We're-a here for you, Snoop! How're-a you holding out?" Mario asked. "Oh, just fine but there is one thing you can for me?" Snoopy asked calmly. "What?" Mario asked. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Snoopy yelled as he grabbed Mario's shirt. "Snoopy, please!" Mario begged trying to break free. Snoopy let Mario go. "I'm going crazy guys! Crazy! I already counted the ceiling tiles eighteen times already! They are 1,678! You hear me? I,678!" Snoopy yelled. Everyone else just sweatdropped. "Calm down, mutt. We're here!" Yumi said trying to calm Snoopy down. "Yeah, we won't-a leave you." Mario promised. Then, Miss Wormwood saw them. "Hey!" Miss Wormwood called out. Everyone sweatdropped. "Ciao!" Mario said before everyone ditched Snoopy. "Guys, wait!" Snoopy called out. Everyone hid behind a trash can. "Mama-mia! He's-a really'a freaking out in there!" Mario said still surprised by Snoopy's outburst. "A cartoon character without recess. It's just too horrible for words!" Eduardo reminded. "Well, I say we go in and bust him out!" Yumi declared. "A good idea but according to my calcuations, each attempted will end up in 94 failure." Velma corrected. Everyone looks sad until Eduardo got an idea. "Hey! I know! Let go ask Senor Omochao!" Eduardo remembered.

Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo went to see a metallic chao in three shades of blue, a propellor on his eyes, yellow hands, yellow feet, orange coiled eyes and a creepy smile which are make the nicest video game player hate him. "Oh, Senor Omomchao! Our amigo have been throwed into detention and we don't know what to do." Eduardo begged sadly. "Imagine a bee. Alone he can't collect honey but with his fellow bees, it becomes and makes large amounts of honey!" Omochao said confusing everyone. "And how does that help us?" Yumi asked. "Don't you see, Senorita Yumi! We're the bees! We can't save Senor Snoopy by ourselves but if we had help." Eduardo smirked. "Actually, Edurado have a point, we get more people to help, our chances of saving Snoopy will increase by 60!" Velma explained happily. "We can-a get some people to-a help us then. Let's-a go!" Mario ordered before he, Yumi and Velma ran off. "Gracias, Senor Omochao!" Eduardo said before he followed his friends. "So happy to be of service!" Omochao said as he smiled cheesily. Then, a yellow-skinned boy named Bart came to Omochao. "Hey, Omochao. Could you tell me how to can I get an "A" on my test?" Bart asked. "Imagine a bee. Alone..." Omochao said before confusing another unhappy costumer.

Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo went to see two figures. One is a six-year-old boy with blonde spiked hair, a red striped shirt, black pants and pink and white shoes. Another is a tiger. Besides the fact he can talk and can stand on his hind legs, he is just like any other tiger. "Look, let me get this straight. You want me and Hobbes to shovel underground, go into the cafeteria and save Snoopy just so he can have recess?" The boy asked. "Um, yeah. That's about-a it, Calvin" Mario said nervously. Calvin and Hobbes look at each other and smiled. "Cool!" They said as they got shovels and started digging. "See. I'm-a told you they were-a good." Mario gloated. "Um, Calvin, you're digging the wrong way!" Hobbes corrected. "What? Your stupid way leads to the Principal's office!" Calvin snapped. "Don't call my stupid way stupid, stupid!" Hobbes snapped. "You're saying I'm stupid!" Calvin said offended. "If the shoe fits, wear it!" Hobbes snapped. Then, Calvin and Hobbes got into a fight. Everyone else just sweatdropped. "They're-a not going to-a help us, are they?" Mario asked sheepishly. "Not in a million years!" Yumi said harshly.

Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo went to see the swingset. On a swinging swing was a brown monkey, a red cap and a red shirt with yellow stars on it. Around to swing-set was a crowd chanting "Higher! Higher!" "Are you-a sure he will help us?" Mario asked. "Si. Senor Diddy lives for adventure." Edurado smiled. "What, banana-breath doing right now?" Yumi asked. "He's trying to swing over the top of the swingset. To go where to Cartoon Character have gone before. He will help us!" Eduardo smiled. Diddy then swing to high and flew screaming towards a rubbish bin. Everyone gasped at this. "As soon as he gets back from the nurse!" Eduardo said as he sweatdropped.

Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo are in some bushes looking at a bunch of strange creatures. "I'm-a can't believe I am asking-a Pokemon! It's humiliating!" Mario said in despair. "Nobody else will help us." Yumi reminded. "I been studying their language and I think I can talk to them." Velma said coming out of the bushes getting the bushes. "Hello. We come in peace." Velma said slowly. The Pokemon stared at her. "I am going to use the foil." Velma whispered getting out some alunium foil. "Look! Shiny metal! Do you like the shiny metal? If you help us, we'll you the shiny metal." Velma said. The Pokemon stared at her. "What do you say guys?" Velma smiled. "Let's eat them." A pink puffball called Jigglypuff said grimly. Everyone sweatdropped at this. "RUN!" Eduardo shouted before the Pokemon started to chase them.

Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo are looked at a jungle gym. On it was an ugly woman with black hair, a gold crown, a heart-shaped rod, a red and black robe, a yellow and black skirt and red shoes. She was surronded by cards with axes and spades. "I don't want to see the Queen of Hearts, Senor Mario. I'm scared!" Eduardo said scared. "For the-a love of-a pasta, Edurado! Quit-a being a coward! The Queen-a of Hearts is the ruler-a of the-a Cartoon Playground! If she-a helps, everyone will-a bound to help!" Mario explained. "She better help otherwise she will get into a fight with Madame Guitar!" Yumi dared getting out a guitar. "Yumi, dealing-a with the Queen takes-a style not brawn. Just-a like me do all-a the talking!" Mario asked proudly. Everyone went to talk to the Queen of Hearts. Mario took out his cap and bowed. "Excuse-a me, your Majesty but our-a friend been thrown into detention and..." Mario started. "Hey, that rabbit is on my sand! GET HER OFF OF MY SAND!" The Queen of Hearts shouted. Two of the cards grabbed the rabbit named Cream. "Hey! Hey! Leave me alone! No! Nooo!" Cream shouted as she is being dragged off the sand. Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo sweatdropped. Eduardo tried to run away but Mario grabbed his belt making him run in place. "What we are-a trying to say is... we-a can't do it alone." Mario explained. "Si! We really do your help!" Eduardo begged. "You heard that! Those peasents need my help!" The Queen of Hearts said in amusement. Then, she laughed. The cards laughed as well. The Queen of Hearts stopped laughing and glared at the cards. The cards stopped laughing. "Of course you need my help, I'm the Queen of Hearts!" The Queen of Hearts said proudly. "So you'll help us?" Eduardo asked in hope. "I didn't say that!" The Queen of Hearts harshly said before everyone frowned. "You see, it is me that keep the Pokemon in line. It is me that make sure the cards are treated respect! I can't help every single person with every single problme they bring to me! My royal mind is just too busy! You hear me! TOO BUSY! I have better things to worry about then some dumb mutt!" The Queen of Hearts said looking at her nails. Yumi got angry. "Some dumb mutt? You are you to call my friend Snoopy some dumb mutt?" Yumi said angrily. "Now-a Yumi! You promised!" Mario reminded but that didn't stop Yumi. "You sit here and your butt ruling like some sort of big shot. Well, do you know what you are queenie? You're nothing but some dumb girl!" Yumi said angrily. Mario and the cards gasped at this. "Yumi! She didn't-a mean that, your majesty!" Mario said sweating. "I afraid I have to agree with my violent friend." Velma said sadly. "Velma!" Mario scolded. "Well, techinally, Yumi's right. The Queen of Hearts is a girl and she is dumb." Velma shrugged. Mario put his cap over his face. He can't believe this was happening! "Si! And when you think about, we're all some dumb person in this world!" Eduardo realised. "My cousin think I am some dumb kid." A voice said. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to see a white duck with a pink bow on her head, a pink shirt, an orange beak and orange webbed feet. "I must agree with Wendy Duck! Somebody called some dumb card just this morning." A card said. "Even you have been called some dumb girl in some time or another right, Your Majesty, maam?" Eduardo asked. "So remember, the next time you call someone some dumb person, just remember, you're one too! And if us dumb kids don't look up for each other than who will?" Yumi asked which made the Queen of Hearts think. "The loud one have a point." The Queen of Hearts said getting up. "Characters of the playground, the dumb mutt should be free!" The Queen of Hearts called out. Everyone cheered. Yumi, Velma and Eduardo just rolled their eyes. Mario put his face away from his hat. "What? Are we still alive?" Mario asked.

Velma was hiding behind a trash can spying on Miss Wormwood and Edward. They left and Velma signaled Diddy to swing. Diddy started swinging. He swung until he launched himself on a vent. "Dixie! Now!" Diddy called out. A brown monkey with a pink hat, a blonde ponytail, a pink shirt and pink kneeguards started to climb the rope along with some Pokemon. They went into the vent and opened the door letting Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo in. Eduardo tried to open the cafeteria door but to no avail. "Rats. It's locked!" Eduardo said in despair. "Hold on, I got just the stuff. Tomato Surprise!" Velma smirked as she got out a beaker with Tomato Surprise inside. She carefully put some on the doorknob and hinges and their melted. Velma gently pushed the door knocking it over. The went inside to see no Snoopy! Then, they saw Snoopy jumping for joy. "I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!" Snoopy said happily. "Snoopy? What are-a you doing out there?" Mario shouted. "What are you guys doing in there?" Snoopy counter-asked. "That's what I want to do as well!" A familiar voice asked sternly. Everyone sweatdropped as they turned around to see Miss Wormwood. "But if you want to go back into the classroom so badly, you'll be happy to do recess will be over just about now!" Miss Wormwood said evilly as the bell rings. No... No... Nooooooo!" Snoopy shouted as his friends looked at him sadly and Miss Wormwood laughed evilly.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo were walking down the street. "Well, Snoopy we-a did our best." Mario said sadly. "Yeah, sorry, we didn't make it to you in time." Yumi said sadly as well. "Hey, you guys tried something nobody would do. You guys are the best friends a beagle could ask for!" Snoopy smiled everyone else smiled as well. "Actually it was kind of fun!" Velma giggled. "Yeah! We-a had Diddy, Dixie, Calvin and Hob... Wait a minute. Whatever-a happen to those two anyway?" Mario asked leaving everyone in confusion.

In a japanse cartoon character school, Calvin and Hobbes dug their into a classroom. "Okay, Snoopy, we're here! Hey, wait a minute! This isn't our school!" Calvin complained as they looked around. Then, Hobbes saw something that made him sweatdrop. "Um, Calvin?" Hobbes asked. "Yeah?" Calvin replied. "Do they remind you of Pokemon?" Hobbes asked. Calvin looked in the direction of Hobbes to see monsters that are like Pokemon only digital. "Let's eat him." A pink bird named Biyomon said grimly. Calvin and Hobbes screamed as he dug their way back to America with the digital monsters following them.

The End

How was that? I am doing the entire series! But I am alternating with my other story A Cartoon's Final Fantasy like I said before. Review away


	2. The New Duck

Here's Chapter 2! Thanks for the nice review Darth Ben Vader! And about our choice of characters, you put Eduardo as Beast. Good choice because they're both scary. I notice the characters replacing the castle staff have something in common. They're all kids! I wonder what they will all look like when the curse is broken. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 2: The New Duck

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and the rest of the class were watering plants. Eduardo's plant haven't even reached sunlight yet. "Come on, amigo. I don't get it. I been waiting weeeks and my little plant just won't grow." Edurado said sadly. "Yeah, you overgrown goat, did you remember to put the seed in?" Yumi asked sarcastically. "Oops..." Eduardo said as he giggled sheepishly. Yumi just rolled her eyes. "Everyone ready?" Snoopy asked. Everyone else just nodded. "Now Velma." Snoopy said. Velma nodded as she went to a 5'9 woman with long red hair, a light green cap backwards, a light green shirt, chocolate brown armguards, light green shorts, a white kneeguard on her right leg, a leg-guard on his left leg and light green boots. "Excuse me, Miss Gator?" Velma said getting the woman's attention. (This is Ally Gator. A character from Black and Bruised, a boxing game. I doubt you ever heard of it.) "Yes, Sheila?" Miss Gator asked in an Australian accent. "Well, I was studying the effects of light..." Velma smiled as he picked up a healthy plant but frowned when she put up a wilted plant. "And no plant but I am more interested solar energy." Velma smiled. Miss Gator sweatdropped at this. "Umm, well..." Miss Gator started nervously. "Oh, maybe I should..." Velma said as she continued to confuse Miss Gator. "Now." Snoopy nodded. A bunch of people including Eduardo made a pyramid of people. Yumi tried on top to reach the clock. She gently tilted towards the big "12". Everyone waited patiently but worried. Then, Yumi realised what she was doing. "Oh, for the love of..." Yumi complained as she practically pulled into the "12". The bell rings. "What the?" Miss Gator asked confusing turning around. Everyone in a blink of an eye went back to their seats. "Recess already? But it doesn't say anything on my watch. Oh well, class dismissed!" Miss Gator shrugged. Everyone cheered and ran towards the door. But a duck opened the door causing everyone to gasp. He was an old duck, with small glasses, a black top hat with a red rim and on it, a dark blue shirt with a red collar and red arm-collars. "May I help you, mate?" Miss Gator asked. "Yes, lassie, you may. I am Scrooge McDuck and I am dropping off my nephew here, Donald. He is a sailor and a mage in-training." Scrooge explained. "A sailor AND-a magician? That-a guy have bound-a to be trouble." Mario whispered worried. "Come here, Donald." Scrooge motioned. A shy twenty-year-old duck walked into the room. He have a bean-shaped hat with a black tag and a black rim on it, a blue sailor shirt with white rims on the waists and a square collar with a white rim on it, a red bow tie and white buttons. "THAT's Senor Donald?" Eduardo asked in disbelief. Yumi just grunted. "I shall leave you all here to know each other." Scrooge said before leaving the room. Everyone was quiet for a while. "So, mate, tell us a bit about yourself." Miss Gator smiled. "Well, my name is Donald Duck, I went to twelve schools in the last six years and my only friend is an Ekans." Donald said shyly. Everyone just sweatdropped. "Um, Miss Gator?" Bart asked. "Yes, Bart?" Miss Gator replied. "Can we go to recess now?" Bart asked. "Yes." Miss Gator nodded. Everyone cheered minus Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo as they ran out the door. "Excuse me but isn't it a little early for recess?" Donald asked. "Oh no. We always go to recess at 9:00." Miss Gator smiled. "But it's only..." Donald started making everyone else sweatdrop. Snoopy then grabbed Donald's wing. "Come on, Donald. We will show you around!" Snoopy smiled as they ran out the door leaving Miss Gator looking at her watch annoyed. "Stupid solar watch! I gotta stop buying from the treehuggers catalogue!" Miss Gator said annoyed.

Snoopy, Yumi, Velma and Edurado were showing Donald around. Mario on the other hand wasn't happy about it. "And those are the jocks of the playground. They're basically harmless but they will pluck off your feathers if you catch them in a bad mood." Snoopy warned. "Um, Snoopy. Can I-a talk to for a minute?" Mario asked. "Okay. Guys, show Donald, the Weevil the Bug Catcher." Snoopy suggested. Yumi, Velma and Eduardo nodded continued the tour. "So what the matter?" Snoopy asked. "You know-a what! You're-a not allowed to-a talk to a person-a like that for at least 24 hours!" Mario scolded. "What person?" Snoopy asked confused. "You- know. A new-a guy." Mario reminded. "Oh, come on. I'm not going say anything, you're not going to say anything, the rest of the class isn't going to say anything. Nobody will know."Snoopy explained. Mario still looks unimpressed but just shrugged.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Edurado were showing Donald the Pokemon Pit. "That's the Pokemon Pit. You don't wanna go there." Snoopy warned. "I say. The last person who went over there. They never saw him again." Edurado said grimly. Then, Donald started to cry. "Don't worry, Senor Donald. I'm sure he just got transferred." Eduardo said trying to cheer Donald up. "No, it's not that. It's just that I been to sixteen schools in the last six years and nobody ever been so nice to be before. It's so beautiful!" Donald said before crying again. "It's okay, pal. Those days are-a over." Mario smiled. "Yeah. Around here, you will always have friends." Yumi smiled as well. Then, a fanfare is heard. "The Queen of Hearts is coming!" Bart shouted. Everyone but Donald bowed. Snoopy noticed this and pulled Donald down. The Queen of Hearts being carried by the cards. "Who's that?" Donald asked. "The Queen of Hearts. Just be real humble but whatever you do, don't you're the new..." Snoopy started. "Stop!" The Queen of Hearts demanded making the cards stop. "Who is it?" The Queen of Hearts asking pointing to Donald. "And, hi, the Queen of Hearts, your Majesty. This is Donald Duck, he's um..." Snoopy started. "I'm the new guy." Donald smiled. Snoopy put his hands on his face. "A new guy, eh? We haven't had one of those for a while. Where's the old new guy?" The Queen of Hearts asked. A black duck with a white neck stepped forward. "Here am I. Your Majesty!" The duck bowed. "From, now on! You are... um..." The Queen of Hearts started. "Daffy Duck." A card whispered. "Daffy Duck." The Queen of Hearts named. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Daffy thanked as he kissed her hand. "Okay, okay. Easy on the hand." The Queen of Hearts complained. "I got a name! I got a NAME! I'm not a nobody anymore! I got a name!" Daffy said jumping for joy. Everyone cheered for him. The Queen of Hearts looked at Donald who sweatdropped. She picked him up. "Behold, a new guy! From now on, he shall be referred as the new guy. The new guy and nothing else!" The Queen of Hearts declared. Everyone cheered. "Ha-ha. How hard can it be?" Donald asked nervously. Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo looked at each other worried.

Donald was at his house waiting for the school bus. The school bus came. Donald tried to went on but he got stampeded by a crowd. "Off of the way, New Guy!" "Sorry, New Guy!" "Step Aside, New Guy!" Everyone said rudely. Donald looked up to see in the driver seat to see a twenty-two-year-old woman with red hair in a ponytail, a green jacket, a white shirt with shadows of the Powerfuff girls on it, a purple skirt and light blue and white socks. "Come on, New Guy, I haven't got all day!" The girl said not caring for Donald. "Sorry, Frankie." Donald apologised sadly as he got up and boarded the bus.

Donald went to his class in time for roll call. "Cream?" Miss Gator answered. "Present!" Cream called out. "Dixie?" Miss Gator answered. "Here!" Dixie called out. "New Guy?" Miss Gator answered. "Here." Donald said as he sighed sadly.

Bart and a fat orange cat was picking people for a baseball team. "I'll pick Tails. Your pick Garfield." Bart said as a two-tailed fox ran to his side. "I'll pick Helen." Garfield said as a girl in a wheelchair rolled himself to his side. "Cool! That's everyone! Now let's play!" Bart said as everyone walked off. "Wait a minute!" Donald called out. Everyone looked in the direction of him. "What about me?" Donald asked. "Oh yeah." Bart remembered as he got out a scroll. "Chapter 4, Paragraph 3 under baseball. No New Guys!" Bart said harshly. Donald just sadly walked off.

Later, that night, Donald was combing his feathers. Then, he noticed something that made him gasp. Under his comb-holder it says "New Guy". Donald just blinked sadly and then he screamed. "Noooooo!"

Donald were sitting on a lunch bench. He quickly put his head on his table. Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo looks at him concerned. "Don't worry, Senor Donald. A lot of people went without names and they did fine." Eduardo said trying to cheer Donald up. "Oh, yeah, you overgrown goat? Like who?" Donald asked rolling his eyes. "The Artist Formerly known as Prince. The Unknown Soldier. The other four guys in the Jackson Five." Eduardo explained. "Listen, I might as well face it. I'm a loser. A duck with no name. Not even Ekans would look at me in the eye anymore. I am going home. If I don't shivel up and died first." Donald said sadly as he got up. "Dust in the wind. All I am is dust in the wind." Donald said sadly. Everyone sweatdropped. "That duck is really plucking my feathers!" Yumi said annoyed. "Well, how would you like it if somebody took your name?" Eduardo said annoyed. "Yeah, Rules or-a no rules, we-a gotta help him out!" Mario said sadly. "That gives me an idea. I got some favours I can call in hey I bet a lot of kids would do it for free. Yep, tomorrow, he won't the New Guy anymore, he'll be... he be..." Snoopy started. "Hey, what was his name again?" Snoopy asked. Everyone just fell over.

Donald left his house sadly ready for another gloomy day at school. Unknwon to him, Eduardo was hiding behind a tree. "Purple Man to Little Beagle. The duck have left the nest. Over." Eduardo said into a walkie-talkie. "Roger. Little Beagle standing by." Snoopy said into his walkie-talkie.

"Roger. Goomba-a Fang standing by." Mario said into his walkie-talkie in front of a crowd at the school.

"Roger. Howling Great Dane standing by." Velma said into her walkie-talkie next to a fox pilot.

"Roger already! Let's get this show on the road!" Yumi complained on the billboard.

Donald was waiting by the bus sadly. "Hola, Senor DONALD!" Eduardo greeted. "It's a nice day, eh DONALD?" Snoopy greeted. Then, the bus came. "Hop on the bus, DON!" Frankie smiled. Donald went on the bus. "Hiya, DONALD!" "Morning DONALD!" "How're you doing, DONALD?" "Sit next to me, DONALD!" The people cheered. "What's going on?" Donald asked. "Why nothing. DONALD!" Snoopy smiled. Donald sat down. He could have sworn he seen a sign that said "Good morning to Donald!"

Donald, Snoopy and Eduardo went to school. A plane is heard above. Donald looks up to see skywriting that says "How're you doing, DONALD?" "Two, four, six, eight. Who do we appericate! Donald! Donald! Donald!" The crowd sang as Mario conducted. Two people got a sign that says "Cartoon Character School presents Donald Duck!" And two more reveal a statue of Donald. "Wow. Maybe I am a somebody. Maybe I am special." Donald said happily. Then, a fanfare is heard. "The Queen of Hearts is coming!" Bart called out. Everyone panicked replaced the sign with the banner "Cartoon Character School don't know the New Guy." and tore down the statue. Everyone disatnced from Donald. "Wait a minute. You guys know me. Tails? Cream?" Donald called out but to no avail. "You guys know me right?" Donald asked. "How can we know you are when you know you are, New Guy?" Snoopy asked harshly. Donald is now really angry. "I am not a new guy, I am a living being!" Donald said angrily. "Don't tell us. Tell her!" Snoopy said pointing to the Queen of Hearts. Donald gulped nervously but looked serious. "All right I will!" Donald said bravely. Everyone was silently chanting "Donald. Donald. Donald." Donald came in the Queen of Hearts' way. "What? Why yo... Oh, it's you. Stand aside!" The Queen of Hearts demanded. "No way, Queenie!" Donald said angrily. The Queen of Hearts and the cards gasped. "What? You can't talk to me like that!" The Queen of Hearts said angrily. "Oh, yeah well get used to it. All my life, I been treated like a nobody. No one will talk to me. Everyone get the good stuff while I had to eat paste! And why all because I am the New Duck!" Donald said sadly. Everyone look guilty but smiled for what Donald said next. "But then, I came to this school and for the first, I thought I was special but then you went and made me a nobody again!" Donald said angrily. He started to hop up and down on one foot, swinging his left arm and holding out his right fist. "Well, I say, Queenie, who died and made you Queen? I am not a nobody! I am a somebody! I am Donald Duck! You hear me! DONALD DUCK!" Donald said angrily. "So what's your point?" The Queenie of Hearts asked. "Um, I just want your name back." Donald asked. "Fine, you have my name back?" Donald asked with hope. "Yeah, what do you want a parade? Now get out of the way!" The Queen of Hearts said annoyed. Donald couldn't believe it. "I'm a nobody! I'm a somebody! I got a name! I got a name!" Donald called out. Everyone cheered as they picked Donald up and carried him to school. Daffy, on the other hand couldn't believe it. "But that's not fair! He get to me the New Guy for a few days. I had to do to for nine whole years!" Daffy complained. "Hey, you should have said something." The Queen of Hearts shrugged before being carried off. Daffy cannot believe what was happening. He fainted.

There's Chapter 2! How am I doing so far? Review away!


	3. Family Night

Here's the third episode of A Cartoon's Recess! I will be doing two chapters before I do a chapter of A Cartoon's Final Fantasy. You know that they play two esipodes on the show. Oh, and Neros I try to put in at least one of your suggestions in each of the episodes Enjoy!

Episode 3: Family Night

The words "Family Night" is written of the blackboard. "Family night! A chance where your mother, father, uncle, aunt or owner go to the school with you and talk to each other! Now give your family these or else they would miss out of all the fun and that will be a real kick in the shin, right?" Miss Gator joked giving out letters. "Yeah, it will be a real tradegy." Yumi said sarcastically as she crumbled up the paper.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were playing in the playground. "Oh boy, Family Night! Wait till Uncle Scrooge sees my desk. All the papers on one side and all the pencils on the other!" Donald said swinging in the trapeze. "I am going my parents my science project which won the science fair!" Velma gloated. "I am showing Charlie Brown the dead pig in Mr. Bugs' lab, man, that thing can really float!" Snoopy said as he slid down the slide. "What are-a you showing your-a family, Yumi?" Mario asked. "Oh, my family isn't coming." Yumi said. Everyone gasped at this. "But Yumi, it's parent's night. They have to come!" Velma said still shocked. "Well, they can't! They're busy!" Yumi snapped. "Busy? On-a family night?" Mario asked confused. "Yeah, um, they're at the white house talking to the president." Yumi lied. "The white house?" Donald asked. "But isn't the president in Kankas this weekend?" Velma asked. Yumi sweatdropped at this. "Um, yeah, they are holding the fort down!" Yumi lied. "But what about the secret service?" Eduardo asked. Yumi sweatdropped again. "Secret Service? They are vacation too? Gotta go!" Yumi said running off leaving everyone confused.

Snoopy, Mario, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were eating lunch. "Wow, Yumi's family is at the white house! That's amazing!" Donald said impressed as he took a bite out of his lettuce sandwich. "Not as amazing as the time they went head-hunting in the Amazon." Velma corrected. "Or the time they-a went bungee jumping off-a the Alps." Mario corrected. "I wonder why Yumi's family is always busy on parents' night?" Snoopy asked. "That's because she's making it up." Eduardo said. "Making-a it up?" Mario asked surprised. "Si. I mean think about ever since we first met, Senorita Yumi been coming up with weirder and weirder excuses and sometimes she can't even keep her stories straight." Eduardo reminded. "Nah, Yumi wouldn't make such childish lies to us." Snoopy disagreed. Then, an Asian girl called Kuki ran up. "Hey, guys have you heard? Yumi's family are going to the first people on the space shuttle!" Kuki said excited as she ran off. "See?" Eduardo pointed out. "But it doesn't make any sense. Why would Yumi lie about her family?" Velma asked. "Don't look-a at me. I haven't met-a them." Mario corrected. "Me either." Donald agreed. "Same here." Eduardo agreed. "Me too." Snoopy agreed. "But Snoopy, you live-a just across the-a street from her." Mario corrected. "I know but his uncle's car is gone every time we go to school and she never talk about her sister." Snoopy admitted. "But why would Yumi lie to us like that?" Velma asked. "We'll find out soon enough." Snoopy said determined. "How? In case, you forget Yumi won't talk!" Donald snapped. "Who said we were going for the direct approach?" Snoopy smirked.

Later, that night, Snoopy, Mario, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were outside Yumi's house. Snoopy was in some bushes, Mario was behind a hedge, Velma was inside a doghouse and Donald was inside a tree. "Operation Find-out-about-its parents is a go! Weather report, Velma?" Snoopy asked. "Dark with a few clouds tonight." Velma calclated. "Then it won't-a be too dark." Mario smirked. A shadowy figure left the house. "I have a visual!" Donald shouted. "Really? What's the description?" Snoopy asked. "It's too dark to see but he is headed for the trash-can." Donald said. "Heads up, Eduardo! He's coming your way!" Snoopy called out. The shadowy figure opened the trash can and gasped to see Eduardo. "Hola, Senorita Yumi..." Eduardo said as he sweatdropped. "Eduardo, get out of them! And, Donald get out of that tree!" Yumi shouted. Donald sadly climbed down. "And Velma, get out of that doghouse!" Yumi shouted. Velma sadly climbed out. "And all of you guys just leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Yumi said angrily as she ran back into the house. Snoopy and Mario got out their hiding places. "Well, so much for the sneaky approach! This time, we're going direct! Some how, some way, we're going in." Snoopy said determined.

The next morning, Snoopy, Mario, Velma and Donald were watching Eduardo drink water from a hose. "Are you-a sure this is going to-a work, Snoopy?" Mario asked. "It have to. It's fool-proof! Drink it down, Ed. Drink it down!" Snoopy commended. "Please, no more!" Eduardo begged. "Sounds about-a right." Mario nodded. Snoopy, Mario, Velma, Eduardo and Donald went to Yumi's house. Snoopy rang the doorbell and Yumi answered it. "Yes?" Yumi asked unimpressed. "Eduardo?" Snoopy asked. "I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Eduardo shouted holding his bladder. "So?" Yumi asked. "So you'a gotta let him-a in. He's bound to-a burst!" Mario stated. "What are you really doing here?" Yumi asked. "Number one. Where is your family?" Snoopy asked. "Oh, please don't say number one!" Eduardo begged. "And number-a two. Why do they-a never come to-a Family Night?" Mario asked. "That is none of your business!" Yumi snapped before she went to close the door but Snoopy stopped her. "Come on, Yumi, we're your friends!" Snoopy reminded. Yumi just sighed. "All right but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Yumi said. Everyone raised their hand in promise. "My uncle is a spy. My sister too." Yumi whispered. Snoopy, Mario, Velma and Donald looked unimpressed. "That's it! We're going in!" Snoopy said annoyed as they tried to rush in. "Wait!" Yumi shouted making everyone stop. "I let you see them." Yumi said. Everyone tried to rush in again. "But not now!" Yumi begged. "When, then?" Snoopy asked. "At family night." Yumi said. "Deal!" Snoopy smiled. "No deal!" Eduardo shouted. "Come on, Eduardo, hold-a on!" Mario said annoyed. "I CAN'T HOLD ON! THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Eduardo said as he shook Mario violently. "We will see you there, Yumi. Eduardo, come on. There's a gas station five blocks from here." Snoopy smiled as everyone left. "FIVE BLOCKS?" Eduardo shouted. "See you there! Oh, me and my big mouth!" Yumi said in despair.

At Family Night, all the family was there. Mario came in with his father who looks Mario only older and in a lime-green king robe. (I had writer's block choosing Mario's family so I used the Water Land King from Super Mario World 3. They both look alike right?) They both came to a grey and white old rabbit with a black top hat, an eye-piece, a white collar with a red bow tie on it, a black jacket, white gloves and a yellow plaid jacket with black buttons on it. "Good day, Your Highness/Majesty. It is good to see you again. Your prince/princess son/daughter is a great asset to our school." The rabbit said taking off his top hat and bowing. Mario and his father looks unimressed. "Are you reading that off a cue-card, Mr. Herrieman?" Mario asked unimpressed. "No. Now why would you say that?" Mr. Herrieman said sweatdropping. Mario and his father just rolled his eyes and walked on. "I don't care if they are royalty, they're both riff-raff." Mr. Herrieman said annoyed. Meanwhile, a slightly muscular potoroo with black sleek hair, a red pinstripe jacket, red pinstripe pants, a black tie, a lime-green shirt and black shoes was swingling people over. "I'm telling ya. With these brainwash discs, your child will be the smartest person in the class!" The Potoroo smirked. Meanwhile, four girls were talking. The first one have short blonde hair, a red shirt, a pink pants and red high-heels. The second one have long raven hair, a white long-sleeved shirt with a red dress over it and white gogo boots. The third have long red hair, a light blue dress with a white collar and blue high-heels. The last one have short raven hair, a yellow-green top, a plum skirt and plum gogo boots. "Scandalous!" The girls giggled. Next to them were four women who looked like their daughters only older. "Scandalous!" The women giggled. Meanwhile, Snoopy was talking to two kids. One was a round-headed one with a yellow shirt with a black zigzag on it, black pants, yellow socks and brown shoes. Another have blonde hair, a light blue shirt with black dots, light blue socks and white shoes. "Here's my science project guys!" Snoopy smiled as he held up a whoopee cushion. "Can you believe it, Charlie Brown? He made a whoopee cushion for his class project!" The girl asked in disbelief. "Yeah, Sally now we can go prank that Lucy girl!" Charlie Brown as they all laughed. Meanwhile, Miis Gator were offering snacks to Velma and her parents. Her mom have a red hair, red lipstick, round glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt, an ornage-yellow vest, a red skirt and white shoes. Her dad is bald after for the red hair on the back on his head, a white long-sleeved shirt, an orange vest with a red stripe on it, red pants and brown shoes. "Snack?" Miss Gator asked. "Snack?" Mr. Dinkley asked confused. "A dried food particles to burn out vitamin and increase taste value." Mrs. Dinkley explained. "Oh, that explains a lot." Mr. Dinkley nodded. Miss Gator just sweatdropped. Meanwhile, Eduardo was reading a poem to his owner. He is a boy with a black sock-shaped hat, a red shirt, purple shorts, red socks and blue shoes. "Fair is foul and foul is fair which goes all against my affair. What do you think Edd?" Eduardo asked. "It was beautiful!" Edd said teary. Meanwhile, Uncle Scrooge was inspecting Donald's desk. "Not a speck of dust. Good work, sailor!" Uncle Scrooge praised. Donald smiled at this.

Later, Snoopy, Mario, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were talking to each other. "I don't see Senorita Yumi. Have anyone seen Senorita Yumi?" Eduardo asked. "I haven't-a seen her all-a night!" Mario shrugged. "She chickened out. I should have known!" Snoopy said disappointed. "Hey, look!" Donald called out pointed to Yumi. "Come on." Yumi said. Two figures came in. One is a bald American-African boy with round glasses, a green shirt, dark blue trousers and white shoes with a white rim on them. The other one is a pale goth with black hair, a black dress and black boots. "Hey, guys, this is my Uncle Fillmore and my sister Ingrid!" Yumi greeted. "Yo, guys!" Fillmore greeted. Miss Gator walked up to them. "Um, hey. You must Yumi's family!" Miss Gator said. "That's our name! Don't wear it out!" Fillmore sang. "Um, yes, want a snack?" Miss Gator said holding up her lunch tray. Fillmore took a snack and eat it. Then, he spat it out. "That's disgusting! Go get us some booze will ya?" Fillmore snapped. "Um, okay." Miss Gator sweatdropped as she left the room. "Yes, Unc, show them that thing you do!" Yumi suggested. "Okay, check it out guys!" Fillmore smiled as he does a backflip. Snoopy, Mario, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were amazed. "Yeah, he is can ride a scooter too!" Yumi smiled. Miss Gator came back with two bottles. "I can find any booze but I was able to find some root beer." Miss Gator said. "Better than nothing I guess." Fillmore shrugged as they took the drinks. "Those two are cool, Yumi!" Donald smiled. "Yeah! Why were-a you hiding-a them?" Mario asked. "I don't know. I didn't think you'll like them." Yumi sadi sadly. "Are you kidding? Those guys are the bomb! Take it from us Yumi! They're cool!" Snoopy smiled. "Gee, thanks, guys!" Yumi thanked shyly. "Okay, kid it's time for us to jet!" Fillmore said. "What? But the party just started!" Yumi snapped. "I don't care now if you excuse us, we will take our dough and leave!" Fillmore said annoyed. "Hey, keep it down, will ya?" Yumi said trying to shut Fillmore up. He pushed him and Ingrid outside. Snoopy, Mario, Velma, Eduardo and Donald looked the window to see Yumi yelling at Fillmore and Ingrid. They gasped when they saw Fillmore pick Yumi up and shake the money out of her and Ingrid collected it. Fillmore put down Yumi and they both left. Yumi angrily dusted herself off and went back to class. "Nothing personal, Yumi but I-a changed my mind of you-a having a cool family." Mario said. "Yeah, now I know why you didn't want to bring them. They're real jerks!" Snoopy said angrily. "You guys don't understand. Those two weren't my parents." Yumi said sadly. "What?" Snoopy gasped. "I met them in the supermarket and paid them to say they were." Yumi said sadly. "But why Yumi?" Donald asked. "Because my family... embarrass me okay?" Yumi snapped angrily. Everyone looked at each other. "Yeah, so?" Snoopy asked. "What do you mean so?" Yumi asked annoyed. "Everyone's family is-a embarrassing." Mario explained. "It's a proven fact." Velma explained. "You guys don't understand. My family isn't like yours. They're worse!" Yumi snapped. "Oh, come on, Yumi, how bad can they be?" Snoopy asked unimpressed. "Oh, sweetie!" A voice called out. "Oh no." Yumi said in horror. In the doorway was two figures. One of them is a short man who's bald except for the grey hair on his head. He have a black shirt, blue jeans and black and white shoes. The other one was a sixteen-year-old girl with a pink pom-pom hair, a yellow flower in her hair, a orange bracelet on her left arm, a white waistband on her right arm, an orange, yellow and pink dress with a white collar and white go-go boots. "Oh, we were so worried about you!" The girl said running up to Yumi and kissing her on the cheek giving her a lipstick stain. "Aw, I got lipstick all over you. Here, let me clean it off." The girl said as she licked her thumb. "No, Ami, wait!" Yumi said trying to stop Ami but to no avail. She wiped the lipstick off. "You know dear they must be some mistake. We wouldn't have known about family night if Ami didn't found this note in your pocket." The man explained getting out a crumbled piece of paper. "This can't be happening." Yumi said to herself. "Oh, and these must be your friends, let see you must be, Ricardo and Martio and Wilma and Ronald and you must be Droopy. He's the one Yumi have a crush on." Ami whispered to the man. "Ami!" Yumi scolded. "Hey, do you want to see some pictures of Yumi when she was just a baby?" The man asked. "Kaz!" Yumi scolded. Kaz showed some pictured of baby Yumi. "Why me? Why me?" Yumi asked in despair. Miss Gator walked over to them. "Oh, hey and who are you?" Miss Gator asked. "Oh, hi, you must be Miss Rater! We're Yumi's family. Ami and Kaz!" Ami said sadly. "You two are Yumi's family? But I thought..." Miss Gator started. "I know... You taught we'll be better-looking him with our beauty queen here!" Kaz smirked giving Yumi a noogie. "We're so proud of her! She's just stopped wetting the bed this year." Ami whispered to Miss Gator. "Ahhhhh!" Yumi screamed running out of the room. "Oh, honey-bunch!" Ami called out running after her. "Princess, come out! Kaz called out running after them. "Well, at least we know why she's embarrassed." Velma said.

Yumi is on the roof moping to herself. Ami and Kaz finally found her. "Hey, mind if we sit with you?" Kaz asked. "Sure, pull up a roof." Yumi huffed. Kaz and Ami sat down. "Look, your friends told us what happened and there is something special we want to say." Ami said. "Oh yeah? What's that?" Yumi asked. "We forgive you." Ami and Kaz said. "You forgive me?" Yumi asked surprised. "Yes, when you are as old as I am, you will regret being embarrassed of us!" Kaz explained. "Yeah, grandpa used to embarrass me so much I will lie about him all the time!" Ami explained. "Really? But gramps was a navy seal." Yumi said confused. "Don't remind me." Ami huffed. "Look, no matter how much we embarrass you, no matter how uncool you may think we are, we will always be your family." Kaz explained which made Yumi think. "Well, see you at home sweetie." Ami said before she and Kaz walked off. "Wait!" Yumi called out. Ami and Kaz turned around. "There's still a half-hour of family night." Yumi smiled. "Well, come on then!" Kaz smiled as they started to walk off. "Wanna hear something funny? I was so embarrassed of you guys, I told my friends you were secret agents!" Yumi explained which made them all laugh. "Secret agents! You kidder!" Ami laughed. A beeping was heard. "You girls go on ahead. I'll catch up." Kaz called out. The girls nodded and went downstairs. Kaz took off his shoe and put it to his ear. "This is 006. I received your message. Over." Kaz said in a super-cool voice. "Roger that. We want you and 005 to come back to HQ. The fate of the world is on your shoulders." The shoe explained. "Sorry, but the fate of the world will have to wait. It's family night." Kaz smirked. "Family night? But 006!" The shoe snapped before Kaz hung up. Kaz put on back his shoe and went back to Ami and Yumi. Yumi don't care if they are embarrassing. She loved them.

There's Chapter 3! How was that? Sorry if they are mistakes. It's almost my bedtime and I gotta finish this quick! Review away!


	4. Swing On Thru to The Other Side

Here's the fourth chapter of A Cartoon's Recess. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Swing on Thru to the Other Side

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi and Velma are watching Eduardo make a basketball shot. "Oh, basket, basket, basket. Oh, basket, basket, basket. Oh, basket, basket..." Eduardo chanted. Yumi got very annoyed and grabbed the basketball. "Will you stop that?" Yumi shouted. "But I gotta make my basket chant or I won't make the shot!" Eduardo said annoyed. "It's his ritual." Velma agreed. "Ritual Situal. You throw the ball and it even goes in or goes out. End of discussion!" Yumi said annoyed. Donald then came up running. "He's doing it! He's doing it!" Donald said excited. "Who's doing-a what Donald?" Mario asked. "Diddy Kong! He's going to go over the top of the swingset and he's doing it right now!" Donald said excited as he run off. "Oh, boy!" Eduardo said excited as he, Snoopy, Mario and Velma ran off. "Oh brother." Yumi said rolling her eyes. She dropped her basketball and ran towards the swingset to see everyone chanting "Swing! Swing! Swing!" and Diddy swinging really high. "Wow, I never seen him swung so high before!" Snoopy said impressed. "I think he's really-a going to-a do it this time!" Mario smiled. "Si, of course he is! He is going to shatter the rules of gravity. To go where no guy have gone before!" Eduardo smiled. "Yeah, right! He tried going over the top a million times! This is just going to be a million and one!" Yumi said annoyed. Diddy went go over the top. Everyone gasped at this. "He... He..." Calvin started before Diddy failed. "He didn't make it." Calvin said sadly. Everyone sighed in sadness. "Once again our hopes have been washed up onto the rocky shores of reality." Eduardo said sadly. "Can we go now?" Yumi asked annoyed. Everyone sadly left leaving Diddy unhappy. Diddy then put in finger in mouth and checked the wind. Diddy nodded and started to swing. Meanwhile, everyone left sorry for Diddy. "Poor Senor Diddy, he must be so unhappy." Eduardo said sadly. "Oh, come on, he couldn't do it because he cannot do it! Nobody can! Now can we... Hey, where's my basketball! Aw, man! I left it on the playground. I'll be right back!" Yumi said running off. "A guy going over-a the top. I guess it wasn't-a meant to be." Mario said sadly. Yumi went to get her basketball then she saw Diddy swinging over the top in a blinding light. Yumi was amazed. She ran to tell the others. "Guys! Guys! I saw him! I saw Diddy! He went over the top!" Yumi said excited. "What? But Yumi, that's impossible!" Velma said in disbelief. "Well, I saw him! Come on!" Yumi said running off. Everyone else just shrugged and ran off after Yumi. "It was amazing, guys! Amazing! I was crouching down to pick up my basket ball and then..." Yumi started before they saw an empty swing. "But he was right there!" Yumi pointed out. "Then, where is he then?" Diddy asked. "Unless." Eduardo started. "Unless." Yumi asked confused. "Unless they really did gone over to the other side!" Eduardo suggested. "Yeah, when he went over the top, he went into one of those portals thingies." Yumi realised. "Huh?" Mario asked confused. "Now Yumi. This can be all be explained logically." Velma explained. "No. You wrong, guys. He's gone, guys! Gone! And he's not coming back!" Yumi said before she left while everyone thought about what she said.

The next day, Snoopy, Mario, Velma, Eduardo and Donald saw an empty swing. "Anyone seen Diddy?" Snoopy asked. "The people in-a Miss Lola's class said she haven't-a shown up for role today." Mario explained. "They must be some sort of logically explaination." Velma said thinking. Then, Yumi came with a jump rope. "Pardon me. Coming through. May everyone get back and away from the swing, I repeat. Back on away from the swing." Yumi asked politely. "Um, hey, Yumi." Snoopy greeted. "Oh, hello Snoopy." Yumi greeted. "What are you doing-a, Yumi?" Mario asked. "Well, Mario, I am laying this jump rope now so it woould never be trampled again by my fellow brothers and sisters. After all, it was this swing which took my Diddy to the next dimension and no one else should ever play on this swing." Yumi said. Then, a kid with a blonde mullet named Wally came on the swing. "Cool! A free swing!" Wally exclaimed. Yumi grabbed Wally by the collar causing everyone to gasp. "You little runt! Didn't you hear what I just said? Why I ought to..." Yumi started before realising what she was doing. "But I won't... He wouldn't want me to. Just stay off the swing, okay?" Yumi asked putting the boy down. "Okay." Wally gulped before running off. "There's a good little boy." Yumi smiled. "Um, Yumi, are-a you okay?" Mario asked. "Yes, Mario. Why?" Yumi asked. "Because normally you would have clobbered that kid." Velma explained. "Clobbered? Oh, Velma, my sweet simple Velma. That was the old Yumi. The new Yumi clobbers no one. From here on, I will lived my life, the way Diddy lived his. Never hurting anyone. Never causing trouble. Excuse me while I will tell the playground about what I have seen." Yumi said as she literally skipped off. "This is-a bad, guys. Real-a bad." Mario said a little worried. "She's completely disillusioned." Velma agreed. "Look, I know Yumi more than anyone. Tomorrow morning, she'll be back to normal." Snoopy smiled.

The next day, there was a crowd watching Yumi, only wearing Diddy's hat and shirt. "And let the lessons Diddy taught get to you, take one forward and three steps back, always swing high when you're ready to jump and always, always try to go over the top because if you don't try, you will never get there." Yumi taught making everyone think. "Poor Yumi. Making a fool out of herself in front of everyone." Velma said. "Yeah, she's not making any sense!" Snoopy pointed out. "If she is not making any sense, why are all those people listening?" Donald asked. "They're-a just being-a polite. I mean, who-a will be-a crazy enough to take-a her seroiusly?" Mario asked. Then, Eduardo walked in wearing Diddy's hat and shirt and holding a heavy box. "Hola, amigos!" Eduardo greeted. "Eduardo, what are you doing in that cap and shirt?" Snoopy asked. "Helping Senorita Yumi. Ever since she saw Senor Diddy go over the top, he been making a lot of sense." Eduardo said. Snoopy, Mario, Velma and Donald sweatdropped. Yumi noticed Eduardo. "Ah, brother Eduardo, have you brought the special clothes?" Yumi asked. "Yes, oh great and wonderful Senorta Yumi. Here they are!" Eduardo introduced. "Perfect! Let it be known whoever wants to follow Diddy's teachings get a free cap and shirt!" Yumi shouted. "I'll take one!" "Me too! Same here!"

Snoopy, Mario, Velma and Donald were eating lunch. "I can't believe Yumi and Eduardo won't eat lunch with us." Snoopy said. "I-a asked them but Yumi said they-a have special business with them." Mario explained. Then, they saw Yumi, Eduardo and a few more people wearing Diddy's hat and shirt. "Special business, eh? Well, I'm going to see what's so special about it!" Snoopy asked in suspision. "It is said he always ate his vegetables before he ate a dessert and never ate a cookie before drinking all his milk. Therefore..." Yumi started. "Um, Yumi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Snoopy asked. "Not now, Snoopy." Yumi said calmly. "But it's important!" Snoopy snapped. "Oh, Snoopy, sweet, simple Snoopy. You only think it's important. But what are we're doing have true significance. We are trying to reconstruct the way, Diddy came his lunch." Yumi explained. Snoopy just sighed sadly and left. "Now for the carrot sticks." Yumi smiled.

Snoopy, Mario, Velma and Donald left the cafeteria. "So Yumi and Eduardo won't talk to us right now. It's not the end of the world." Velma explained. "Yeah, we can-a get a game of baseball-a with a few other-a guys." Mario explained. "Oh yeah? Well, check this out!" Snoopy said pointing to a line. It was a line to Diddy's swing. Some people was pushing. "Now, now, no pushing. Everyone will get to touch the swing." Yumi said trying to calm them down. "Hey, Clover, I heard of a guy who wanted a bike, made a wish on the swing and got one the next day!" Hobbes smiled to the blonde hair girl who was at family night. "Well, I heard of a guy who can only get C's, then he made a wish on the swing and been getting straight "A" ever since!" Clover smiled. "I'm gonna wish for a new pair of skates!" Dixie smiled. "I'm going to wish for a puppy." A fat boy named Hoagie smiled. "Eduardo, what is going on?" Snoopy asked. "Isn't it wonderful? Everyone have to experience the swing!" Eduardo smiled. "Yo, Ed. Do you think you could get me a cut in line?" Donald asked. "Donald!" Snoopy scolded. "Well, I always wanted the Save The Queen." Donald said sheepishly. Then, a fanfare is heard. "You and your-a big beak!" Mario said angrily. "The Queen of Hearts is coming!" A blue bunny named Buster shouted. "Oh, great. Look, Yumi, just don't say a word. If the Queen of Hearts find you talking like this, who'll know what she'll do." Snoopy begged. "Which one of you is Yumi?" The Queen Of Hearts asked. Yumi stood up. "I am." Yumi answered. Snoopy slapped his forehead. "I heard that you been telling everyone that Diddy went over the swingset and disappeared." The Queen of Hearts said. "Yes, Your Majesty that it is true." Yumi said. "And now people have stopped playing. They just stand around and wear red clothing all day!" The Queen of Hearts said. "Indeed, it is so..." Yumi said. "Then, I have one thing to say!" The Queen of Hearts said angrily. "What's that?" Yumi asked. The Queen of Hearts took off her crown. "I take a size 7!" The Queen of Hearts smiled. Snoopy, Mario and Velma fell over.

Everyone was sitting down chanting "Swing! Swing! Swing!" while Snoopy, Mario and Velma watched them. "I don't believe it! Everyone is into this Diddy thing except us!" Snoopy said in disbelief. "It's as if the world have been injected into a brainwash virus!" Velma said in despair. "Well, at least we know the truth? Right, Mario?... Mario?" Snoopy asked. "I'm-a thinking! I'm-a thinking!" Mario snapped. "What?" Snoopy snapped surprised. "Well, maybe Diddy-a did went over the top! It's-a possible, right?" Mario asked. "Not you too!" Velma scolded. "Aw, man! This can't get any worse!" Snoopy said in despair. Then, Donald ran up to them. "She's doing it! She' sdoing it!" Donald said excited. "Who's-a doing what, Donald?" Mario asked. "Yumi is about to go on top of the swingset and he's about to do it right now!" Donald said running off. Snoopy, Mario and Velma looked worried and followed him. They saw three ladders stacked on top of each other. "And as I leave you, as you go to school always take one step forward and two steps back. Sure, it will take you longer but you will see more of the world that way!" Yumi explained. "Yumi, what are you doing?" Snoopy asked. "I'm going to join my Diddy." Yumi said. "But Yumi, you might fall-a off and get yourself-a killed!" Mario said grimly. "Hey, it's a chance she have to take! Go on, Yumi! Go on through to the next world!" The Queen of Hearts said. "Will you stop with the next world stuff! It didn't happen!" Snoopy snapped angrily. "Oh but it did. He was swinging higher and higher until he disappeared in a blinding light." Yumi said. "Blinding light? But Yumi, that could have the sun!" Velma snapped. "No! It was Diddy swinging through the barrier." Yumi snapped. "How do-a you know?" Mario asked. "I know so because I know so." Velma said. "They're only one to know something and by your senses. By what you feel, breathe, smell, see!" Velma snapped. "Not so. It's the heart and my heart tells me, Diddy went over the top, disappearing into another world and he is never coming back! Never!" Yumi snapped. Then, a car was heard. Everyone looked in the direction of the car to see Diddy. "Thanks for the ride, Mom!" Diddy called out. Everyone looks surprised at this. "Hi!" Diddy greeted as he went on his swing. "Diddy?" Yumi asked. "Hey, Yumi!" Diddy greeted. "Didn't you went the top?" Yumi asked. "Over the top? Oh, yeah, last week! Almost did but failed again but then my mom called me and I jumped off!" Diddy smiled. "Then, where were you?" Eduardo asked. "I was on vacation! Missed a week of swinging but it was the only I will get off work. I got this neat Statue of Liberty keyring!" Diddy smiled. "But that means none of it was true!" The Queen of Hearts said angrily. Everyone glared at Yumi. "Here's your stupid shirt back, Yumi!" A red echidna named Knuckles said angrily as he took off his shirt. "Yeah, thanks for nothing!" A pink hedgehog named Amy said angrily as she dropped her cap. "But I was sure! I was so sure!" Yumi said while everyone angrily left.

Yumi was watching Diddy swing. Snoopy, Mario, Velma, Eduardo and Donald went to sit with her. "I guess I wanted to believe so badly, I got carried away! You guys must think I am a real idiot!" Yumi said embarrassed. "Not at all. We were really impressed!" Velma smiled. "Impressed?" Yumi asked confused. "Well, the stuff you said was a little out there but a lot of it was true!" Snoopy smiled. "Yeah, like never-a hitting the guy next to you!" Mario smiled. "And take one step forward and three steps back!" Donald smiled. "And never giving up no matter what!" Eduardo smiled. "Those are great ideas, Yumi!" Velma smiled. "Yeah, well if you guys excuse me, I need some time alone!" Yumi said sadly. "We understand." Snoopy said as everyone left. Yumi looked at Diddy. "Never give up going over the top? Yeah right!" Yumi said sarcastically as he walked over to Diddy. "Hey, Did, can I swing with ya?" Yumi asked. "Sure, pull up a swing." Diddy swing as the two swung.

There's Chapter 4! How was that? Review away!


	5. Middle Name Clover

Here's Chapter 5 of Cartoon's Recess!" Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Middle Name Clover

Edward were ready to spy. "Mission Begin. Beginning to spy on characters." Edward whispered in a video tape. He went to Calvin and Hobbes. "So wanna go dig up in tunnel 5 today?" Calvin asked. "I don't know, Calvin, last time, we dig there we..." Hobbes started before Calvin saw Edward. "Ex-ay the dig-ay!" Calvin shushed as he pointed to Edward. They both blow raspberries at him and ran off causing Edward to look angry. He went to Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex. "So my daddy to get all the..." Clover started. "Um, Clover?" Alex asked pointing to Edward. "Eew, you worm!" Mandy said in disgust. "Go away!" Sam barked. "LOSER!" The girls screamed holding the "L" symbol. Edward just got mad and went under a table on it was Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald. "And I told him that's Little Miss Kid to you and I let him have it!" Yumi bragged. Everyone laughed. Then, Yumi noticed Edward's hand. Yumi grabbed it. "Well, what do we have here? A weasel and he's wired for sound!" Yumi joked as she broke Edward's video tape. "Hey!" Edward yelled. "Beat it, you worm!" Yumi said angrily. Edward ran away before running Miss Wormwood. "Um, hi Miss Wormwood." Edward greeted. "So what's in the plan today, Edward?" Miss Wormwood asked. "Well, Sonic was been caught running on the blacktop and Mickey been eating cheese in class." Edward explained. "That's it?" Miss Wormwood asked. "Yeah." Edward nodded. "Sorry but you lost your touch. You're off your game! I need a new snitch!" Miss Wormwood said. "What? No? Miss Wormwood! I'll do better!" Edward begged. "I wonder if Plucky will make a snitch." Miss Wormwood said. "No, please! Just one more chance!" Edward begged. "Okay, but just one more chance then you're through!" Miss Wormwood threathened. "Oh, thank you, Miss Wormwood! A thousand thank yous!" Edward thanked as he left the room.

Edward went into the permanent records room to find some records. Let see, Nigel is bald, Hampton is a clean freak, what? Yumi? No, it can't be! Information like this is too good for Wormwood. With this stuff, I could dare I say it. Rule the playground!" Edward said as he laughed evilly.

Yumi was in a line to play Tennerball. Then, Edward cut her off. "Yo, Ed, no cuts." Yumi explained. Edward ignored her. "What? Do you have? Crayons in your ears? Get out the way or you will meet the end of the fist!" Yumi dared. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. I will tell you my secret!" Edward dared. "Oh yeah? Well, I..." Yumi said hanging his by his shirt. "I know your name, Yumi. Your middle name." Edward said making Yumi sweatdropped. "Ha-ha. Sorry, that I messed your shirt. Did I mention that it was a nice shirt?" Yumi kissed up. "Sorry but that's not going to work!" Edward said. "Come on, Edward, old buddy, old pal. No one have to know." Yumi said nervously. "Why not? You never did anything for me." Edward explained. "Name it!" Yumi demanded. "Do my homework for the rest of the year." Edward started. "Got it." Yumi nodded. "And from, now on you will refer to me as Edward, the supreme one!" Edward gloated. "What?" Yumi gasped. Edward just glared evilly. "Okay." Yumi nodded. "Good, now let go No. 182." Edward explained getting out a literally long list. "No. 182? Why you!" Yumi said angrily as he grabbed Edward's shirt. Snoopy and Mario ran towards Yumi and held her arms. "I'll get you for this! Yumi Clover Yoshimura!" (Yoshimura is the last name of the real Yumi.) Edward shouted. Everyone gasped at this. "Clover?" "Yumi is a Clover?" "I don't believe it!" "Don't listen to him! He's lying!" Yumi shouted. "Oh yeah? Well, how do you explain this?" Edward smirked as he threw a folder that says "Yumi Clover Yoshimura" Everyone gasped then laughed. "Noooo!" Yumi screamed.

Yumi drew the word "Clover" on the sand, then she jumped on top of it. Snoopy, Mario, Velma, Eduardo and Donald looked at her concerned. "Clover! Clover! Clover! Why do my name have to be Clover!" Yumi said angrily. "What's the big deal, Yu? It's just a name." Donald stated. "It's not a name, it's a curse!" Yumi said in despair. "If you hated it so badly, why don't you change it?" Velma asked. "I wish it was that easy but it wasn't. I was named after my great grandma. I never met her but she was famous." Yumi explained. "So what's-a the trouble?" Mario asked. "It's not the name Clover. It's just only any other Clover I known was one of them!" Yumi said pointing to Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex drinking tea. "One of them lip-gloss wearing, tea-drinking, Bevelry Hill sounding girls." Yumi pointed out. "So?" Mario asked. "So now that everyone knows my middle name, I have to join and wear a dress, and play with dolls and drink tea." Yumi explained. Everyone else just laughed. "What's so funny?" Yumi asked annoyed. "Sorry but they wouldn't let you joined them if you paid them a million dollars!" Snoopy laughed. "Yeah, they hate your guts!" Donald laughed. "Gee, guys. That was the nicest thing anyone ever said to me. Yeah, what do I have to worry about? That won't do anything to me." Yumi laughed. Meanwhile, Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex were drinking tea. Clover looks sad. "Clover been awful quiet for a while." Alex asked. "Who can blame her after finding out that beast's middle name is Clover?" Mandy asked. "All those times of blow-drying and hair-dying and now this?" Sam asked. "Girls, I have an announcement." Clover said. "What is it?" Alex asked. "I decided to make Yumi one of us." Clover said. "Ewww!" Mandy, Sam and Alex gasped. "What choice do we have, girls? If we let that girl be her crude, disgusting self. The name Clover will forever crushed. Soon, it won't stand for beauty anymore. So other girls will think the names, Mandy Sam and Alex won't stand for beauty either. And if we are not careful, our new dates will be with boys with names like Paul or Joe!" Clover said in disgust. "Noooo!" Alex shrieked. "Girls, we have to make Clover one of us. It's like the only way." Clover said sadly.

Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex went to Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald who were playing basketball. "Yes?" Yumi asked. Clover nudged Alex who coughed "I, Alex Vazquez invite you, Yumi Ashley Yoshimura into our club." Alex introduced as Clover, Mandy and Sam applauded. Yumi glared at her friends who just sweatdropped. "You're kidding, right?" Yumi chuckled. "Actually, Yumi, you don't have a choice. According to this scroll, anyone who is named after the leader have to join thier club." Mandy explained getting a scroll. "What kind a rule is that?" Yumi asked. "Something to show how important I am." Clover smiled as everyone sweatdropped. "I bet it's a forgery." Yumi said rolling her eyes. "No, It's right here." Velma explained. "What?" Yumi said surprised. "It's some rare, unused rule but it's here!" Velma explained. "So I guess it like offical. You're one of us!" Clover smiled. "One of us! One of us!" Mandy, Sam and Alex chanted "No! You'll never take me alive!" Yumi shouted as she ran off but was grabbed by a female mouse called Minnie and an African-American human girl called Abigail. "No, please! Put me down! No! NO!" Yumi shouted as she was dragged off with the girls. "Boy, talk about peer pressure." Velma said.

Clover, Mandy, Sam, Alex and Yumi went to a pile of tires. "This is your clubhouse?" Yumi asked in disbelief. "As if!" Clover said rolling her eyes as they went inside. Yumi was amazed. It looks like one of those royal suites at hotels. "Wow, it's so amazing! It's so cool! It's so..." Yumi started before she saw Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex smiling evilly at her. "Um, what are you doing?" Yumi asked nervously. "Don't worry, it, like a good thing." Clover said evilly as they got out combs, brushes and hair spray cans. "No! NO! NOOO!" Yumi shouted. Outside the clubhouse, Snoopy, Mario, Velma, Eduardo and Donald looked worried. "They're torturing her!" Donald yelped. Then, Clover crawled out. "People of the playground! We'll give you Yumi Clover Yoshimura!" Clover called out as Yumi came out only wearing a red plaid dress, a white hat with a red bow, a white stocking and black shoes. Everyone gasped at this. Dixie was so shocked she fell off her bar. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yumi's in a dress? Oh, this is rich! This is really rich!" Edward laughed. Yumi got mad and ran at him until Clover and Mandy stopped her. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" Yumi yelled. "I think we need to do much work to do on her." Mandy said.

Yumi went out of the frying pan and into the fire. They tied her up just to put nail polish at her. They taped her eyes to see an unicorn video. Every time, she held a ball, somebody replaced it with a doll. Soon, she was getting soda for them. Snoopy, Mario, Velma, Eduardo and Donald saw this. "Man, those girls are inhumane!" Snoopy gasped. "Worse! They're Bevelry Hill girls!" Velma corrected. "We gotta help her!" Snoopy demanded. "I don't know, Snoopy. I been reading the scroll from top to bottom and the only way out of it is an unanimous vote." Velma explained. "I guess if you're name's Clover, you're one of them no matter what." Eduardo said sadly. "Hey, that gives me an idea? Yumi is not willing to change her name right so here's what we do." Snoopy explained.

Snoopy, Mario, Velma, Eduardo and Donald went to Pinstripe. "I got just the thing! Library cards! Social Security Cards! You got it!" Pinstripe explained. Eduardo then talked to Calvin and Hobbes. Snoopy and Velma went to talk to Dixie and even Mario and Donald went to talk to the Pokemon, unforunately they got chased.

Yumi gave Mandy, Sam and Alex drinks but then realises she forget a drink for Clover. She went back to the kitchen and got a glass of soda and gives it to Clover. She drinks it. "Yumi! I asked for a Diet soda. This is not diet!" Clover complained. Yumi dropped her tray in anger. "That's it, I can't take it anymore! I don't want to be a Clover! I never wanted to be a Clover! Just let me go! Please let me go!" Yumi begged. "Don't worry, Yumi. Pretty soon, you will be bow-drying and moussing just like the rest of us!" Clover smiled. Yumi just cried. "I love it when she's like this." Mandy smiled. Then, Velma went into the clubhouse. "Hello? I'm here for the meeting." Velma said. "Sorry but it's for members only and maybe Clovers as well." Sam explained. "That's when I'm here. I got my library card, my social ID!" Velma explained. "Velma Clover Dinkley? You're a Clover?" Clover asked surprised. "Calm down, Clover! She still have to be invited to be in here and which one of us would do that?" Mandy asked. "Maybe Yumi will be so kind." Velma smiled. "No, Velma, you don't want to..." Yumi started before seeing Velma wink. "Sure, no problem. I, Yumi Clover Yoshimura invite you Velam Clover Dinkley into our club." Yumi invited. "Thank you, Yumi." Velma thanked. "But... But..." Mandy sputtered. Then, Snoopy came in. "Whoa, this is so cool!" Snoopy smiled. "And what are you doing here?" Mandy asked. Snoopy held up a library that says "Snoopy Clover? You're a Clover?" Clover said surprised. Then, Mario, Eduardo and Donald came in. "Don't forget-a about us. Our names are-a Clover too." Mario explained. "It's offical." Eduardo said. "But... You're not even girls!" Alex corrected. "Hey, it's the nineties." Donald smiled. "I, Yumi Clover Yoshimura, invite you Clover, Clover, Clover and Clover into our club." Yumi smiled. "Yay!" Snoopy, Mario, Eduardo and Donald cheered as they high-fived each other. "Oopa, I almost forgot." Snoopy said as he whistled. A crowd went into the clubhouse. "Don't tell me you're all..." Clover started. "Clovers!" Everyone cheered making a mess. "They're ruining our clubhouse!" Alex said scared. "I know. We'll kick them out!" Clover said evilly. "Sorry but it takes unanimous votes." Velma explained. "And we kind of like it here." Snoopy said. "But... but..." Clover sputtered. "Of course, they is one condition." Snoopy explained. "Name it!" Clover demanded. "Let Yumi out and we will go out too." Snoopy smirked. "I hate it when I don't get my way!" Clover said annoyed as everyone went outside banned from the club. Eduardo got stuck and came out with a river of kids following him. Yumi came out. "Yumi! You're okay!" Snoopy smiled. "Yeah, I thought I was a goner. But as long as I got friends like you, it doesn't matter if your first,middle or last name is Clover or not." Yumi smiled. Then, laughter was heard. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to see Edward. "Yeah, Yumi! Where's your dolly!" Edward called out. Yumi took her bow, threw it down and stomp on it making Edward sweatdrop. "I'll give you to the count of ten. One, two," Yumi counted. Edward screamed as he ran off. "Ten! Come back here you weasel!" Yumi said chasing Edward. "There's a lot of Clovers out there but they is only one Yumi." Snoopy smirkeds as everyone nodded.

There's Chapter 5! How was that? Review away!


	6. To Wormwood With Love

Here's Chapter 6 of a Cartoon's Recess! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: To Wormwood with Love

A crowd forms as Yumi have an annoucement. "In this corner, weighing at 10lbs, the undefeated champion, the sultan of speed. Our very own Snoopy!" Yumi greeted as it shows Snoopy in a trash can. Everyone cheered. "And in this corner, weighing about 300lbs, the big kakuna, the loveable lummox, our very own Eduardo!" Yumi called out as it shows an unwillingly Eduardo being pushed in by Mario, Velma and Donald. "But I don't want to do it, amigos! I'm scared!" Eduardo said scared. "Don't worry. By my calcuations, this is perfectly safe!" Velma smiled. "But that can't be right!" Eduardo snapped. "Okay, it isn't, I was just trying to consult you." Velma admitted. Eduardo sweatdropped. Unknown to everyone, Edward was reading a newspaper. He ran off "All bets on Eduardo. Just think about it, with one dime and the right luck, you can be jingling milk money from the rest of the year!" Pinstripe smirked. "I'm in, man!" Sonic cheered getting out a dime. "On your marks!" Yumi started as Snoopy went into his trash can. "Get set!" Yumi said. "But..." Eduardo started to say as he was pushed into the trash can. "Go!" Yumi started as the trash cans started to spin down to hill. Snoopy was having fun while Eduardo was screaming. Snoopy's can was pulling into the lead until he was stopped. Snoopy went outside to see Miss Wormwood. "Snoopy, we meet again." Miss Wormwood smirked. Snoopy sweatdropped. Eduardo's can rolled down until he was sent flying and nearly landed on Cream. "That's it, buster! You just rolled your way into Principal Herrieman's office!" Miss Wormwood said grabbing Snoopy's paw. Mario, Yumi, Velma and Donald tries to pull Eduardo out of the can but to no avail. "He's stuck tight!" Yumi exclaimed. "You little hooligans! If Penrod Pooch saw this, he'll say..." Miss Wormwood started. "Trash cans are made for trash, not for people to ride in." A voice said. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to see a yellow dog with black ears, a red cap backwards and a light purple shirt. "Penrod!" Miss Wormwood gasped. "Please, call me Penry! Now, all I have to do put some grease around here." Penry said puting grease on the can making Eduado come out easily. Miss Wormwood looks like she is in a trance. "Ow! Miss Wormwood, you're squeesing my arm?" Snoopy yelped in arm. "Oh, sorry, dear, I didn't know you were still here." Miss Wormwood said strangely. "Well, that's done." Penry smiled at Miss Wormwood. Snoopy looked at them strangely. Then, Penry's pager started to beep. "Uh-oh. There is a jello incident in Sector 5! Gotta go!" Penry said running off. "Some day, Snoopy, you will grow up just like Penry, he's a fine figure of a dog." Miss Wormwood said happily. "What are you talking about, Miss Wormwood?" Snoopy asked confused. "Don't talk back at me! Just keep your devil-shaped tails out of those cans!" Miss Wormwood said angrily as she left. "Are you okay, Miss Wormwood?" Edward asked concerned. "Quiet, wart!" Miss Wormwood snapped. Snoopy looked confused.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were eating lunch in peace until Miss Wormwood came. "You, no sharing! Chew that broccili! And you, who told you can put ketchup on those... fish sticks." Miss Wormwood said before seeing Penry fix a lock. "I guess don't get it." Snoopy said confused. "What do you mean, Snoopy?" Velma asked Whenever Penry is around, Miss Wormwood ia auddenly nice. It's just not normal!" Snoopy explained. "Maybe it's a teacher thing, you know mean to us, nice to them. Professional manners." Donald explained. "No, it's something else. It's..." Snoopy started. "Love." Eduardo explained. "Love?" Everyone exclaimed. "Senorita Wormwood have a crush on Senor Penry. Senorita Wormwood always had a crush on Senor Penry. Ever since he fixed her toaster." Eduardo explained. "That's crazy!" Yumi said rolling her eyes. "No, I think Eduardo is up to something there and there's only one way to find out!" Snoopy said heading towards Miss Wormwood. "Miss Wormwood?" Snoopy asked. "Yes, Snoopy?" Miss Wormwood asked. Snoopy looked at his friends who gave him the thumbs-up. "That is the uglist dress you have ever worn and you have worn some pretty rank ones!" Snoopy taunted. Then, he ducked expecting to get hit. "Why, thank you, Snoopy." Miss Wormwood thanked. "Oh, what is that, Ode De Locker Room. You smell like Charlie Brown's old gym socks." Snoopy taunted. "Thanks for noticing dear. It's so nice to be noticed." Miss Wormwood smiled. Snoopy went back to the others. "Yep, she's a goner." Snoopy explained. "Well, at least we know when she's always so goofy when Penry's around." Yumi shrugged. "Yeah, it's too bad he's not around all the time." Donald said sadly. Snoopy then got an idea. "Hey, guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Snoopy asked. "I don't know. I was thinking of getting more french fries." Eduardo smiled. Everyone else just sweatdrops. "Look, if we did get Penry and Wormwood together. We may actually be happy!" Snoopy smiled. "Yeah! No more detention!" Yumi smiled. "No more tail-yanks!" Donald smiled. "No more anything! We can go away with anything we want!" Snoopy reminded as everyone cheered. "I don't know, amigos. We're talking about people's feelings here. We're messing with fate!" Eduardo corrected. "Techinally, Eduardo's right. If we put these two together, we might actually change the course of history!" Velma reminded. "Come on, we are going to make Penry happy, Miss Wormwood happy and everyone else happy! The spark is there, guys. All we need to do is fan the flames!" Snoopy smirked.

Snoopy, Yumi, Eduardo and Donald were waiting outside at the library. Velma and Mario came out with many records on a record played. "The librarian-a said this is the-a most romantic-a music they had." Mario said. "What are them?" Snoopy asked. "They are albums or records. Depends on the timeline. You play it on this." Velma holding up the record player. "Great. We got the records, we got the old records, now we have to get the old people." Snoopy smirked.

Miss Wormwood were grading tests. "F, F, F. Ah, Edward, my trusted spy, the only person I can rely on. He done so much for me. D minus." Miss Wormwood graded. Meanwhile, Snoopy was trying to push Donald into the room. "Go on!" Snoopy said annoyed. Miss Wormwood notices him. "What do you want, poultry?" Miss Wormwood asked. "Well,..." Donald started. "Spit it out!" Miss Wormwood demanded. Donald sweatdropped. "They are some kids which running in the cafeteria." Donald said quickly. "What?" Miss Wormwood said surprised. "With scissors!" Donald said. "Well, the little hooligans!" Miss Wormwood said angrily as she ran out of the door. Meanwhile, Mario and Velma went towards Penry in a hurry. "Penry, Penry, you gotta-a come quick!" Mario said worried. "One of the milk cans blew!" Velma exclaimed. Penry gasped. "I told them not to install the 1-16 X19! They haven't been cafeteria tested!" Penry said worried as he ran towards the cafeteria. "Little miscreates!" Miss Wormwood angrily as Snoopy locked her in. "It's not natural to store someone's milk!" Penry snapped as Yumi locked him in. "Why you little hooligan! Let me out of here!" Miss Wormwood called out. "Dang! What is wrong with this door!" Penry said annoyed. "Penry?" Miss Wormwood asked. "Miss Wormwood? What are you doing here?" Penry asked. "I came here for some sort of problem but now I can't remember what it was." Miss Wormwood giggled. Then, Mario played the record. "Do you hear music?" Penry asked. "Whenever I look at you." Miss Wormwood smiled. Penry smiled too and started to do the tango. Penry put his feather duster in Miss Finster's mouth. "You are some kind of woman, Miss Wormwood." Penry smiled. "Please, call me Muriel." Miss Wormwood smiled. A bulb breaks as sparks fly everywhere. Snoopy's gang smiled.

Penry and Miss Wormwood spent more time together. Miss Wormwood rode on Penry's floor waxer and Penry blow his leaf blower in Miss Wormwood's face. And of course, everyone was having a ball on the playground. Snoopy and Eduardo finished the garbage can race that Miss Wormwood interrupted. Against Eduardo's will, of course. Meanwhile, Penry and Miss Wormwood were roasting marshmallows over a furnace. "Oh, Penry, I never felt so alive." Miss Wormwood said. They were both happy and you can bet dollars to donuts that a certain beagle is happy too. "All right, with Miss Wormwood gone, we can do anything we want!" Snoopy smiled as he and Yumi started a garbage can race. They are rolling down the hill when they can stopped. Snoopy looked outside the can to see three superheroes called Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy. "Hey, you ruined our race!" Snoopy scolded. "Sorry but you won't be racing here anymore because this will be our turf. Got a problem?" Robin smirked. "Yeah, I got a problem with that!" Yumi said angrily. "Aw, what's you gonna do? Cry to Wormwood?" Robin asked as they laughed. "Whi outta..." Yumi said angrily going towards the boys but Snoopy stopped her. "Come on, let's find something else to play." Snoopy said as they left. They went to the baseball field to see Sonic running around it messing it up. Meanwhile, a truck was entering school. "Back it up. Back it up." Calvin called out putting sand on the playground. Nelson, Jimbo and Bart were bullying Omochao. "Tell us the meaning of life now swirly eyes!" Bart demanded as he kicked Omochao and he went off like a pinball machine. Bart, Nelson and Jimbo laughed. "Mama-mia! This is out-a of control! We gotta-a see the Queen of Hearts!" Mario exclaimed as everyone nodded. Everyone went to the Queen of Hearts' jungle gym to see Pokemon! "Where's the Queen of Hearts?" Snoopy asked. A mouse called Pikachu spoke up. "Ha. Valentine Girl is yesterday's news. Pokemon are number one now!" Pikachu said evilly. Then, they saw Edward being carried by an angry crowd. "Help!" Edward yelped. "I don't know about you guys but I'm sure missing, Miss Wormwood right about now." Snoopy said as he sweatdrops.

Miss Wormwood were grading tests. "A, A, A. Ah, Edward, my trusted spy. A!" Miss Wormwood exclaimed. Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald saw this. "Aw, she looks so bueno, doesn't she?" Eduardo asked. "Yeah, come on, let's go destroy her life." Yumi said evilly. "Um, Wormwood?" Snoopy asked. "Yes, dear? What can I do for you and your lovely friends?" Miss Wormwood asked nicely. "She creeps me out when she does that." Yumi said disgusted. "I don't know how to say this but we miss you." Snoopy said sadly. "Miss me? I haven't gone anywhere." Miss Wormwood said confused. "Not this you, the old you." Velma corrected. "Yeah, how you yell our names." Yumi said. "And yank our tails." Donald said. "And descipline us with extreme harshness!" Velma explained. "Oh, you kidders!" Miss Wormwood laughed. "Come with-a us, Miss Wormwood." Mario said. Miss Wormwood got up and followed them. "After you and Penry got together, the school went out of control." Yumi explained. "It's like a dark cloud have floated over the monkey bars." Eduardo said sadly. "Dark cloud? Oh, that's ridiculous! It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and the school..." Miss Wormwood before she went outside. Then, she saw absolute chaos. "HAVE GONE TO POT!" Miss Wormwood shouted before she screamed.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo, Donald and Miss Wormwood went to find Penry. "Penry, I got something to say to you." Miss Wormwood said sadly. "Yeah, Muriel, me too." Penry said sadly. "I don't know how to say this..." Miss Wormwood started. "Me either but..." Penry started. "It's over." Miss Wormwood and Penry in unison. "You think so too?" Miss Wormwood shocked by his answer. "We're like most people, Muriel. We got a calling and that is this." Penry explained scooping up some sand. "Dirt? Dirt is our calling?" Miss Wormwood asked confused. "No, Muriel, the grass, classrooms, the school and the playground. That's your calling, Muriel." Penry explained. "You're right without my gentle guidance, they're lost." Miss Wormwood said sadly. Everyone sweatdrops at this. "Um, yeah and when I went into the boys' bathroom guess what I found?" Penry asked. "What?" Miss Wormwood asked. "Nothing! No sand covers on the seat. No paper towels. And just who's fault it is?" Penry asked. "Who?" Miss Wormwood asked. "Mine, Muriel, mine!" Penry smiled as he beckoned Miss Wormwood to sit down. "Oh, you're right, Penry. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow but soon and for the rest of our lives." Miss Wormwood said sadly. Penry got up and went to leave. "Will I ever you see again?" Miss Wormwood asked. "Sure, Muriel, when they is a burst milk can, I'll be there. When they is a blown fuse, I'll be there. Whenever a kid have barfed on the floor and spill his lunch, I'll be there. You now how to reach me don't you? Just push that red button on the pager. You know where it is, don't you?" Penry asked. Miss Wormwood nodded with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you, Penry." Miss Wormwood said sadly. "And I'll miss you, Muriel." Penry said sadly before he left. Everyone felt sorry for them. "Oh, Cupid, when must your arrow shooting leads to despair?" Eduardo asked dramatically. Snoopy saw a feather-duster and picked it up. "Here, Miss Wormwood. Penry dropped this." Snoopy said giving Miss Wormwood the feather-duster. "He used to clean the radiator with it. Thank you, Snoopy." Miss Wormwood thanked. "And Miss Wormwood?" Snoopy asked. "Yes, Snoopy?" Miss Wormwood asked. "Is those really your shoes or did you mug a clown on your way to school?" Snoopy asked. "Why, YOU LITLLE HOOIGAN!" Miss Wormwood shouted as she started to chase Snoopy. Everyone smiled and laughed. "She's back!" Snoopy smiled.

There's Chapter 6! How was that? Review away!


	7. King Donald

Here's Chapter 7! Can anyone tell me when A Glitch with Stitch is coming out? Orange Sora asked me to use some of its references for it. Also, I am going to do a parody of Recess's School Out but I have to do all the esipodes first! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: King Donald

The Queen of Hearts and some cards were at a boy. He was nine years old, a tan leather pointy hat with a black rim covering his head leaving only darkness and yellow eyes, a blue shirt with big sleeve collars with red rims, a brown belt, a green striped pants and brown shoes. He was stirring a cauldron. The cauld ron the words "Uh-oh." "It's doesn't look good your Majesty." The boy said sadly. "but, mr. orniter, vivi, please, do over! i demand you!" The Queen of Hearts demanded in a hoarse voice. "The cauldron never lies my queen." Vivi said sadly. "what am i'm going to do?" The Queen of Hearts said in despair. "Don't worry, your Majesty. You are just going to be at the doctor for a while." A female card soldier named Heart explained. "i know that! it's just who is going to look over them while I am gone?" The Queen of Hearts asked pointing to the playground. "Maybe you should get a substitute." A card soldier called Spade suggested. "a substitute?" The Queen of Hearts tried to shout. "Just someone to take over for you, your Majesty." Spade said trying to calm her down. "a substitute? brilliant! but who?" The Queen of Hearts asked. "What about Cyborg? He's strong." Heart suggested. "maybe too strong." The Queen of Heart said flexing her muscle. It was pretty big but was a grape compared to Cyborg's muscles. "What about Lisa? She's smart." Spade suggested. "maybe too smart." The Queen of Hearts said. "But your majesty..." Heart started. "what I need is someone who does what's he told. someone that follows directions. someone like..." The Queen of Hearts started before seeing Donald blow bubblegum and it popped in his face. "him." The Queen of Hearts started. "Him?" Heart and Spade asked surprised. "him?" The Queen of Hearts smirked. "Stupid gum! Why did they made it so sticky?" Donald complained. Then, Heart and Spade grabbed him and took him to the Queen of Hearts. "But, your Majesty! I didn't do anything bad! It's was Yumi!" Donald snapped. "silence! for a day, you will be king!" The Queen of Hearts demanded. "No, you can't! I was... what?" Donald asked confused.

Donald told Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo what happened. "Wow! You're a king! Congratulations!" Snoopy nodded. "Yeah, now the cards won't push us around anymore!" Yumi smiled. "No, you don't understand! It's a curse! I probably mess things up! Oh, it's only to be the Christmas pregant all over again!" Donald groaned. "Don't worry, Donald. The chances of another Egg-nog incident is... never mind." Velma sweatdropped. Donald just groaned again. "You're being way too jumpy. Being king is the easiest thing to do!" Snoopy smiled. "It is?" Donald asked. "Yeah, all you have to do is sit on this throne and just be king." Snoopy smiled. "Gee, maybe you're right!" Donald smiled.

The Queen of Hearts were ready to crown Donald. "now before you can become king, you have to wear the crown of royalty, the rod of hearts and the ring of love with these symbols of authority." The Queen of Hearts started giving Donald the stuff. "What about the shirt?" Donald asked. The Queen of Hearts sighed annoyed and got one of her shirts. Donald put it on. "with these symbols of authority." The Queen of Hearts started. Then, everyone heard a crack of a whip. "you are now, king so don't mess it up! coming you, impatient rabbit!" The Queen of Hearts shouted as she left the jungle gym. Donald turned towards the crowd and they bowed. "Your Highness, your throne awaits." Spade said. Donald sat in the throne and everyone cheered. "Awesome! Donald's finally king!" Yumi cheered. "Come on, let's go congraulate him!" Snoopy smiled as he walked towards the jungle gym but was stopped by Spade and Heart. "And where do you think you're going?" Heart asked. "We're going to see our friend." Snoopy said. "So you think you can just go through him like you want? You have to go through special channels." Spade explained. "Special channels? I don't remember any channels with the Queen of Hearts!" Yumi said. "That's because we got a king now!" Heart smiled. "Yeah, and we're going to do things right!" Spade smirked. Everyone looked at each other worried.

Donald was sitting on his new throne. "So what do I do?" Donald asked. "Do? Why nothing, your Highness." Spade smiled. "Your orders is our job, though." Heart explained. "So if I wanted some cookies?" Donald asked. Spade got out a plate of cookies. "Cool. And if I wanted some juice?" Donald asked. "Just name the brand and flavor your Highness." Heart smiled as she got out a plate of drinks. "Cool. Maybe this will be easily then I thought." Donald smiled.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo were in a line. "So we have do a few channels. Just a minor setback of seeing Dona... um, King Donald." Snoopy explained. Daffy then gave Snoopy at least one thousand papers. "What do we do with these?" Snoopy asked. Daffy just sighed annoyed. "You take them to the office and write your signature, your age and if you can fight." Daffy explained. "Then, can we see King Donald?" Eduardo asked. Daffy then chuckled. Then, he chuckled louder. Then, he laughed. Then, he laughed manically. Everyone sweatdropped at this.

Spade went to Donald with a juice. "Do you have it?" Donald asked. "Yes, your sire." Spade nodded as he gave Donald the juice then he ran off. "Don't forget that gum that blocks out your teeth!" Donald shouted. Heart ran to Donald with a yo-yo. "Your yo-yo, sire!" Heart said holding the yo-yo. Donald examined it. "I meant for a glow-in-the-dark yo-yo." Donald said. Heart just growled angrily and ran off. Spade came back. "That was quick! Did you get the gum?" Donald asked. "Sorry, your Highness but they is a problem." Spade explained. "Problem? But you said..." Donald said worried. Then, Donald heard angry chatter. Donald looked down to see Cream and a girl called Buttercup fighting over a Chao Doll. "He's mine!" Buttercup snapped. "No, he's mine, first!" Cream demanded. "Each of these girls claim the doll is hers." Heart explained. "Royal Justice! Royal Justice!" The crowd chanted. Donald sweatdropped. "I... I... I demand that the doll will be cut in half so you may both have one!" Donald demanded. Everyone gasped at this. "Okay." Buttercup shrugged. "No! Anything but that! Oh, just take it!" Cream said crying throwing the doll to Buttercup. "Buttercup, the doll is yours!" Donald yelled. Everyone cheered. "But your Highness, how did you made such a hard decision?" Spade asked. "Easy, the doll borrowed to the girl who cared about it more!" Donald smiled. "But your Highness, you gave it to the other girl!" Heart snapped. "Oops..." Donald said as he sweatdropped. "It was still a good decision." Spade said. "Yeah, maybe I am a good king!" Donald smiled. "Correction, your excellence, a great king!" Heart smiled. "Yeah." Donald said as he smiled evilly.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo went to a table. "Well, everything seems to be in order." Tails smiled. "Great. Now can we see King Donald?" Snoopy asked. "Sure, his next meeting is on February 19th. You have five minutes." Tails explained. "Five minutes? That's it, we're going up there!" Yumi said annoyed as they went to Donald's jungle gym.

Donald threw down a bag of cookies. "These cookies have nuts in them! I'm surrounded by idiots!" Donald shouted. "I'm so sorry, your Highness!" Spade said scared. "Silence! Now, cookies, cookies, cookies. Where can I get more cookies? Ha! I got it! Hence forward, everyone on the playground will pay one cookie." Donald said. "A cookie tax?" Spade asked. "That's brillrant!" Heart smiled as he and Spade ran off. At the same time, Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo climbed his way up. "Hey, Donald!" Snoopy greeted. "Hey, guys! Snoopy, you were right, being king is the easiest thing to do!" Donald smiled. "That's great, Donald! Anyway, we got some ideas for you!" Snoopy smiled. "I'm all... um, feathers, Snoopy! I'm making some changed myself!" Donald smiled. Two card soldiers dragged in an eight-year-old boy with a square head, brown hair, a white wool sweater, a red shirt, brown pants and a green backpack. "Your highness, Mac here refused to pay the cookie tax." The card said. "What?" Donald asked annoyed. "Forgive me, your Highness but my mother won't let me have any sugar." Mac begged. "I don't take care about your mommy or anyone else! The law is one cookie! You broken the law! Take him away! Hard labour!" Donald yelled at Mac. "No! Please reconsider! Mother! Ma!" Mac shouted. Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo were shocked by Donald's response. "Gee, Donald, that was pretty harsh." Snoopy said. "Really? Take him away!" Donald shouted as the card soldiers grabbed Snoopy. "But, Donald! DONALD!" Snoopy shouted.

Snoopy was trapped under a jungle gym dome. "This is terrible! Donald have turned into a monster!" Snoopy exclaimed. "And that's putting it mildly." Yumi corrected. "I don't know, amigos. Let's see Senor Donald again!" Eduardo shrugged. "Yeah, I'll bet he'll listen to reason." Velma smiled.

Snoopy waited in his prison. Then, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo were thrown into the prison as well. "What happened?" Snoopy asked. "He didn't listen to reason." Velma frowned.

Donald was giving an announcement. "Hence forward. The game baseball will no longer be called baseball, it should be called Donaldball and hence forward, at the start of every recess, everyone will sing the Donald song which goes like this "Who's got the sweetest disposition? I guess that's who! Who'd never, ever start an argument? Who never shows a bit of temperament? Who's never wrong but always right? Who'd never dream of starting a fight? Who gets stuck with all the good luck? No one but Donald Duck!" Donald sang. Everyone sweatdropped. "Oh, brother..." Spade said rolling his eyes. "Hence forward, every teenager will spent a portion of each Recess, digging a cookie mine at the from end of the playground!" Donald demanded. "But why would they be cookies in the ground, your Highness?" Heart asked. "Are you talking back to me!" Donald snapped making Spade and Heart sweatdrop. "No, your Highness!" Heart said scared. "No one questions my orders! No one! I am king! Now go! Go!" Donald demanded as the two cards went to tell the teenagers. "Who's got the sweetest disposition? I guess that's who?" Donald sang.

The madness of King Donald begins. Everyone had to pay five cookies. The teenagers have to make a mud statue of Donald and whenever one faints, they want to join Snoopy and the others in the dome. Pretty soon, the dome was pretty full. "This is-a ridiculous! You can't put-a everyone in jail!" Mario scolded. "You can if you're Donald." Velma joked with a frown. "Well, I had enough! Will we let him take the one time of day that is rightfully ours? Will we let guy after guy get thrown in here because they don't have enough cookies? Will we be snively cowards who's afriad to blow our own noses afraid that they might cause a treeson?" Snoopy asked. "Snoopy's right! I'll say, we rise up and crush him!" Yumi shouted. "Actually, I was thinking more of a good talking to." Snoopy said. "No! We smash him! We'll crash him! We'll turn him into the miserable worm he become!" Yumi snapped. "Yeah, right. Look, as you-a can see, we're-a locked in and they's-a no way out!" Mario corrected. "Oh, look, a cookie!" Eduardo said as he easily lifted the dome and grabbed the cookie. Everyone looked at him shocked. Eduardo noticed this. "What?" Eduardo asked. Everyone just fell over.

Snoopy led up an angry mob walked towards Donald's jungle gym. "So that's their little game, aren't it? Spade! Heart!" Donald called out but to see them running away. "Cowards! Who needs them, anyway? I am king, I tell you, KING!" Donald shouted. "Might as well come down, Donald because you're finished!" Snoopy shouted. "Oh, I am, am I?" Donald asked. Then, he whistled summoning an army of card soldiers. "Take them... no prisoner." Donald said as he smiled evilly. The cards shot beams at everyone which made them mad and caused a fight. "Why? Why?" Eduardo asked dramatically. Meanwhile, Buttercup was rolling the Chao doll in a carriage. Then, she accidently pushed it downstairs. "Dolly!" Buttercup gasped. "Stop!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to see Cyborg and the Queen of Hearts. The Queen of Hearts whispered something in Cyborg's ear. "The Queen of Hearts to stop this madness immediately! You kids back to your foursquare! You monkeys back to your swings! You trouble-makers, back to your... um, diggums! The Queen of Hearts is back!" Cyborg shouted. The Queen of Hearts climbed up the jungle gym and glared at Donald who sweatdropped. He have back the rod, the crown and the shirt to her but The Queen of Hearts was still glaring. Donald nervously climbed down. The Queen of Hearts just sighed. Donald sat down to see Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo glaring at him. "Well, well, well. Look, who's lower than a breadbox." Yumi smirked. "No! Wait, guys! I got a perfect explanation!" Donald said trying to calm Yumi down. "Speech time is over, your Highness!" Yumi snapped. "Wait a minute! Great power comes great greed." Eduardo explained. "What does that supposed to be?" Yumi asked. "I think what Eduardo is going to say is that it's not easy being king." Snoopy said. "Yes. Absolute power corrupt absolutely." Velma explained. "Oh, brother! You guys are a bunch of wimps! Absolute power corrupt absolutely? Gimme a break!" Yumi said rolling her eyes. A card soldier came to the gang. "Which of you is Yumi?" The card soldier asked. "That's me." Yumi replied. "I got a signature right here. Said something about you being guardian of the west and south playground." The card soldier explained. Yumi looks surprised. "YES! ALL RIGHT! AND THAT'S JUST THE START! I'LL RULE THE WORLD I'LL TELL YA! THE WORLD!" Yumi laughed as she followed the card soldier. Everyone else just sweatdropped. Donald then chuckled then laughed. Everyone else just glared at him but soon, laughed as well.

There's Chapter 7! How was that? Review Away!


	8. Big Brother Luigi

Here's Chapter 8 of A Cartoon's Recess. Um, Darth Ben Vader, to tell the honest truth, I never seen the Phantom of the Opera before, Still, I'll review them after this chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Big Brother Luigi. (I know Luigi is younger than Mario but than this esipode wouldn't make any sense.)

A dog named Augie and a pink-hat boy named Timmy were playing marbles. Timmy launched a marble at Augie's marble. "Good shot!" Augie congratulated. Timmy were going to flick another one when a brown shoe stopped them. Timmy and Augie gasped at they looked up to a tall man with a purple cap with a white circle and upside-down captial yellow "L" on it, brown hair, a pointed mustache, a big, crooked pink nose, elf-like ears, light blue rims around his eyes, white gloves with the same symbol of his cap, a purple shirt and black overalls with yellow buttons. Behind him was two figures. One was a big, brown muscular dog, red bushy eyebrows, a green beanie with a red capital "D" on it with three spots with on its northeast making it look like a pawprint, a dark blue jumpsuit, a red watch and dark blue shoes. The other one was a short yellow cat with a red nose, green goggles and a dark blue jumpsuit. "Um, hey, Mr. Waluigi." Augie said as he sweatdropped. "Hey, little-a kids. What are-a you doing? Playing with marbles?" Waluigi asked in a taunting voice. "Yo, Waluigi, this one is a steelie!" The cat said. "A steelie, eh, Spitz? That's-a changes everything." Waluigi smirked. Augie and Timmy smiled. "Dribble, hold-a them, while I take-a them!" Waluigi smirked. Timmy and Augie gasped and tried to collect his marbles but Dribble stopped. Waluigi were going to collect the marbles until. "Hey!" A voice called out. Waluigi turned to direction of the voice to see Mario. "Leave those kids-a alone!" Mario demanded. "Or else-a what?" Waluigi asked. "Or else-a it will be like last time and you-know what happened then? Don't you Wa-boy?" Mario asked. Waluigi looked vbehind him worried to see Dribble and Spitz running off. "You're going to-a pay for this, Mario! When I tell my pet what-a you did. He's going to get you good!" Walugi shouted before he left. Timmy, Augie and some other kids cheered. "Aw, it was-a nothing! Hey, no-a sweat! Okay, okay-a, you're welcome!" Mario blushed. Donald saw this. "Did you saw that everyone? Did you?" Donald said excited as he ran towards Mario. "Mario! That was amazing!" Donald said excited. "Aw, it was-a nothing." Mario blushed. "Nothing! You just faced now Waluigi, the sneakiest person of the playground. If that isn't cool, I don't know what is!" Donald smiled. "Si, Senor Mario's so cool, everyone want to hang with him!" Eduardo smiled. "Hang with me? That's ridiculous!" Mario blushed. Then, he saw Dixie and Amy on the monkey bars. "Hey, Mario, what do to hang with us?" Dixie asked. "Senor Mario is so cool, people worship him like a god." Eduardo smiled. "Worship? Where do you guys come up with these stuff?" Mario asked. Then, some Pokemon came to him. "Oh, mighty Mario. We'll give to you our two frong teeth, worth 50 cents street value." Jigglypuff said as the others bowed. Mario sweatdropped. "Face it, Mario, they's nobody's cooler than you." Snoopy smiled. "Oh, yeah, what about my-a big brother, Luigi?" Mario asked. "Oh, yeah! Luigi! I remembered him!" Snoopy remembered. "It was four years ago. I was all alone in the sandbox. Then, Luigi came and actually played with me." Eduardo explained. "Yeah, and when I was ten and I got that bean up my nose, Luigi showed me how to blow it out!" Yumi smiled. "Luigi was cool, all right!" Snoopy smiled. "Sounds like Luigi is one cool dude." Donald smiled "Man, I haven't seen him for years." Yumi said. "Well, it's just so happens that he is going to pick me up today!" Mario gloated. "Really?" Eduardo asked excited. "Yep, and if you guys played your cards right, you just may see him again!" Mario smiled as they walked off. Calvin and Hobbes overheard their converasation. "You heard that! Luigi's coming!" Hobbes said excited. "He gave me my first shovel!" Calvin smiled. "Let's go dig a burrow for him!" Hobbes said as they ran off. Clover heard them. She ran over to Mandy and Sam. "Guess what I heard? Luigi's coming!" Clover exclaimed. "Luigi? The heart-throb?" Sam asked. "Yeah, he had those dreamy perfect teeth." Mandy said as they sighed dreamily. They were right near the Queen's jungle gym. "I remember when I was a mere teenager. Luigi actually came and talked to me. It's was from that moment on that I will be Queen." The Queen of Hearts said.

Everyone went to the parking lot. Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald want to do what's going on. "Hey, why is everyone here?" Snoopy asked. "I don't know, maybe it's a celebrity." Yumi shrugged. "Hey, Mario, where's Luigi?" Hobbes asked. "Huh? You're all here to-a see Luigi?" Mario asked confused. "Yeah, can he sign my shovel?" Calvin asked. "Tell us Mario, is he still cute?" Clover asked. "He's pretty much-a the same as always. He got a brand-new-a bike." Mario explained. "You hear that? Luigi got a new bike!" Calvin said excited. "Probably a mountain bike!" Hobbes said excited as Calvin. "Or a motorcycle!" Calvin said excited. "Yeah! Hey, everybody! Luigi is getting a chopper!" Dixie shouted. "Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed. Mario just rolled his eyes than he saw something. "They he is right now!" Mario exclaimed. Everyone gasped in delight when they saw a muscular man with a red helmet with a yellow falcon on it, a blue jumpsuit, yellow gloves and yellow boots. He had a purple motorcycle with a red rod flame on it. "Luigi!" Snoopy exclaimed. "Luigi." Clover said dreamily. "Nice hog." Donald smiled. "Hog? That's not-a him." Mario explained as the man drove off revealing a skinny man with a green cap with a white circle and a green capital "L" on it, a green shirt, blue overalls and brown shoes. "Hey, come-a on, Mario! I'm late for-a chess club!" Luigi shouted. "Coming, Luigi! I gotta-a go guys. I got to hang-a out with my cool big brother, Luigi." Mario smiled as he went to Luigi who have a mix of a bike and a wagon. Mario and Luigi put on their helmets and rode off. Everyone looked shocked. "That's Luigi?" Donald asked in disbelief. "Wasn't he much taller?" Yumi asked. "I so much cooler too!" Clover said in disgust. "Well, he's nothing but a nerd. Oh, I'm so depressed." The Queen of Hearts said sadly as everyone left. "Actually it makes sense. Which self-respecting man would hang out with cartoon characters? Sure, he's the uber Luigi back then but now..." Velma explained. "He's a total dud!" Yumi finished. "Poor Senor Mario. He didn't even notice." Eduardo said sadly. "Yeah, I wonder how he will take it when we tell him about it." Snoopy said sadly.

Snoopy, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald told Mario the truth. Mario looks shocked for a moment then he laughed hysterically. "My brother-a, Luigi, a geek? Oh, that's-a rich! That's really-a rich!" Mario laughed. "Take it from someone who does. Your brother is a geek." Velma explained. "Hey, you're-a crazy! My brother is-a way too! He can burp the whole-a alphabeth." Mario snapped. "All right, what's that stuff your brother where in his pocket?" Snoopy asked. "Pocket-a protecters." Mario explained. Everyone just sweatdropped. "He doesn't-a want to get ink-a on his shirt." Mario explained. "All right, what that stuff he wears around his cap?" Yumi asked. "Tape." Mario explained. Everyone just sweatdropped again. "It falls off all-a the time!" Mario snapped. "That's kind of an unclassic sign." Velma said. "Well, your cap-a will fall off too if you had-a baseball-a flying towards your head!" Mario snapped. "Luigi's on the baseball team?" Yumi asked. "Yeah, he's one-a of the best scorekeepers-a ever!" Mario explained. Everyone fell over. "I rest my case." Velma said as she sweatdropped. "Oh, come-a on, you guys! My brother-a is not a geek. Now, if you excuse-a me, I have to get his-a pet Squirtle!" Mario said annoyed as he walked off. "First stage. Denial." Velma said.

Mario was riding a red bike with the white capital "M" on it on it. It was called the Red Fire. "What that stuff he weare around his cap?" Yumi's voice asked. "Tape." Mario's voice said. "That's kind of an unclassic sign." Velma said. Mario shook it off and rode home with Luigi's Squirtle. Then, he saw Luigi's bike. "Take it from someone who does. Your brother is a geek." Velma's voice said. Mario just passed the Toad's guards and went into the palace. Then, he saw pictures of Luigi, one of him winning a science fair, another one a baseball team with him being the scorekeeper. The last one is him with a group of nerds with a banner that says "Nerds of America. Someday, we'll rule the world!" Mario just put down and the Squirtle and sighed sadly.

Mario, Luigi and the King was eating dinner. Mario looks sad. "Guys, you should have seen-a the Caterpie today! One of these days I will go-a with them and lived their peaceful ways." Luigi smiled. "Geek. Geek. Geek." Mario looks shocked. "Then, me and Daisy are going to see the new science-fiction movie. It's really-a neat-o!" Luigi smiled. "Geek. Geek. Geek." Mario was sweating. Luigi poured some gravy but slipt it all over his shirt. "Whoopsie-a Daisy!" Luigi smiled. "Geek. Geek. Geek." Mario couldn't take it anymore. "It's true! It's true!" Mario shouted before he ran off. "Was it something I said?" Luigi asked.

Mario went to Luigi's room to see the sign "Luigi's Room" "Oh, brother." Mario said rolling his eyes as he knocked on the door. "Enter if -ayou dare!" Luigi dared. Mario came in. Luigi's room is just as geeky as he thought. "Hey, Mario, I just-a beat myself at 3-D chess!" Luigi smiled. Mario sweatdropped. "Um, Luigi, can I talk to you about-a something?" Mario asked. "Sure, what's on-a your mind?" Luigi asked. "I don't know-a how to say this but you're a geek." Mario said sadly. "Yeah, so?" Luigi asked. "You mean you know you're-a geek?" Mario asked surprised. "Yeah, ever since-a I brought my pet Caterpie to school and everyone laughed." Luigi explained. "But you have all these-a CDs and..." Mario started. "Geek-a music. Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin." Luigi explained. "But you always had-a such cool stuff and you always knew-a what to do and you..." Mario started. "Sorry, Mario, I'm what-a I am and the-a fact is I'm-a geek." Luigi shrugged. "But..." Mario started before a beep was heard. "Oh, that's-a Daisy! Talk to-a ya later! We started our-a own chat room-a isn't that neat?" Luigi smiled. Mario just sighed sadly.

Mario was talking to Snoopy, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald. "Aw, come on, pasta-breath." Yumi said. "Hey, even if he is a geek, he's still your brother." Donald explained. "I know, I know. It's just I always-a thought Luigi was cool. Now I know he's-a not. It makes you-a wonders. Hey, if he's a geek-a maybe I'm a geek! Maybe my whole life-a have been a fraud!" Mario said in despair. "Aw, come on. Now you're over-reacting." Snoopy said. "Am I? I can-a see it all now." Mario said.

Mario appears walking down the street then all of a sudden something caught his eye. It was a pocket protector. "Ooh!" Mario exclaimed but then realised pocket protectors are for nerds. And walked on. He went into a clothes shop and tried on some clothes. He put on a green shirt, a red bow tie, grey pants and black out-of-date shoes. "Neato!" Mario exclaimed before realising what he was doing and ran back into the stall. Pretty soon, he started to do stupid yo-yo tricks, playing Dungeons and Dragons and sneaking into sci-fi conventions in his spare time. Then, one night when the moon is full and Mario was walking through a forest. Then, his right glove disappeared. His left glove turned into digital watch. His overalls burst revealing his shirt has pocket protector, a blue bow tie and red shorts. His cap have turned into a cap with a windmill on it and he suddenly have big red glasses. His shoes have turned into slippers. To his horror, he have became a weregeek. "Neatoooooo!" Mario shouted.

Snoopy, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald sweatdropped. "Aw, come on, Mario, it's not going to happen." Yumi said. "Maybe it-a will and-a maybe it-a wouldn't. But if this geek-a thing in my blood then I'm a walking time-a bomb. Oh, it can't-a get any worse than this." Mario said sadly. "There he-a is, Petey! The plumber jerk who thinks-a he's so cool!" A familiar voice shouted. Everyone looked towards the direction of the voice to see Waluigi, Dribble and Spitz with a green giant piranha plant with a red head with white polka dots, green lips, yellow flower petals around his head, a red speedo with white polka dots. "Oh no! It's Petey Piranha!" Eduardo gasped. "Yep now I was told you been messing with my friend." Petey said. Mario sweatdropped. "Now look here, this whole-a thing have been a big misunderstanding." Mario said nervously. "Yeah, you misunderstood that you do not mess with me. Ever!" Petey said as he pushed Mario down. He was going to hit him until. "Hey!" A familiar voice called out. Everyone looked to the direction of the voice to see Luigi. "Leave them alone!" Luigi shouted. Mario then grabbed Petey's leg. "Run, Luigi! I can only hold him-a back for so long!" Mario shouted. "It's-a okay, Mario." Luigi said. "Hey, stay back, geek! This isn't your fight!" Petey shouted. "You heard-a me! Leave them-a alone." Luigi said slowly. "Or else?" Petey asked. "Or else... I will-a forget about helping you with your math homework anymore!" Luigi smirked. Petey actually looked worried. "But they're starting algebra soon." Petey said biting his nails. "Don't take-a that from him, Petey! He's just-a geek!" Waluigi snapped. "Quiet! This guy isn't playing around. Look, we didn't mean anything. This whole thing have been a big misunderstanding." Petey said before picking up Waluigi, Dribble and Spitz and running off. Everyone cheered. "Luigi, that was-a so cool!" Mario exclaimed. "Hey, just because-a I am a geek, doesn't mean I can't be a cool-a geek!" Luigi smiled. "See ya-a later, guys! I'm gotta-a leave with my cool-a big brother Luigi!" Mario smiled. Everyone smiled as well. Mario and Luigi went on Luigi's bike and rode off. "Yes, Luigi, do that-a thing you do." Mario asked. "Oh, okay." Luigi nodded as he started to burp the alphabeth.

There's Chapter 8! How was that? Review away!


	9. My Fair Velma

Here's Chapter 9! I have a bit of slow time updating video games because school is back. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 9: My Fair Velma

Miss Wormwood was standing in front of everyone with papers in her hand. "This is the archkinstein academic achievement test. The most powerful test in the world. So powerful, that I bet it will blow your minds clear away. Now the question is, do you feel lucky? Well, do you punks?" Miss Wormwood asked causing everyone to sweatdrop. "I think Miss Wormwood have been watching two many Cliff Eastwood movies again." Snoopy whispered to Mario. "I think what Miss Wormwood is trying to say is that everyone gets this test once a year. You get a whole forty-five minutes. It just for a grade so there's nothing to worry about." Miss Gator explained. "You're a wimp, you know that Gator?" Miss Wormwood said. Everyone just sweatdropped but tried to ignore her. "Ready? Now, begin!" Miss Gator said. As everyone started. Donald wrote in an oval but then rubbed it out. "I can't get any of the answers!" Snoopy whispered. "Forget-a about the answers. I can't get-a the questions!" Mario whispered back. Yumi then saw Eduardo's shhet. It was a flower. "We might as well get a load off. It is going to be one long forty-five minutes? Latte?" Miss Wormwood asked holding up a thermos. "Um, Miss Gator?." Velma asked raising her hand. "Sorry, Sheila, no questions allowed." Miss Gator said. "But Miss Gator, I'm done!" Velma explained. Miss Wormwood spat out his latte as everyone gasped. "But sheila, it haven't even been five minutes!" Miss Gator said shocked. "Sorry..." Velma said nervously.

Velma waited for her friends to come out. They came out tired. "Man what are they trying to do to us? First, they made us read some dumb story then they asked us the capital of Montana!" Snoopy said in despair. "If I ever get the hands on the guy who came up with that stupid test, I'm going to kick his butt all the way to..." Yumi started." Helena." Velma explained. "What?" Donald "That's the capital of Montana, it's Helena." Velma explained. "You mean you knew that question?" Eduardo asked surprised. "Of-a course. Face it, guys, Velma knew-a every question of their test." Mario said. "I know know about every question but I think I did quite well." Velma said. "Hey, maybe. Of course, Wile.E Coyote thought the same thing." Snoopy said. Everyone but Donald gasped. "Wile.E Coyote. I didn't even think about it!" Velma said. "Hey, don't scare her, Snoop! This is nothing like Wile.E Coyote!" Yumi scolded. "Who's Wile.E Coyote?" Donald asked. "Wile.E Coyote is a super-smary coyote. He burned through his test so fast, everyone was sure he aced it but one day something really weird happened, just as Miss Gator was going to call Wile.E's name at roll call, Madame Foster showed up. She took Wile.E coyote to the principal's office and they never saw Wile.E Coyote again." Snoopy explained. "Wow." Donald said. "They said Wile.E did for poorly on his test, they sent him, him... to the Pokemon class." Velma gulped. "Aw, don't worry, Vel. That will never happen to you. You're way too smart." Donald smiled. "Yeah, you-a aced that-a test no prob." Mario smirked. "Yeah, and besides you get lots of naps." Eduardo smiled. Velma just gulped.

Two days later, Miss Gator was giving a roll call. "Sonic The Hedgehog." Miss Gator said. "Here." Sonic said. "Amy Rose?" Miss Gator said. "Here." Amy said. "Velma Dink..." Miss Gator started before a short old lady with grey hair in a ponytail, black round glasses, a white shirt, a green jacket and a purple skirt. "Aw, Madame Foster. Why are you here?" Miss Gator asked. "Herrieman sent me for... your attendance sheet... and HER!" Madame Foster said pointing to Velma. Everyone gasped. "Come on, come on. I don't got all day." Madama Foster said beckoning Velma to follow her. Velma did what she was told. As they went to the principal's office, Velma saw Miss Wormwood, Edward, Clover, Sam, Alex, Calvin and Hobbes looking at her worried. She then stopped at Mr. Herrieman's door. She looked at Madame Foster who pointed towards the door. Velma went inside. "Principal Herrieman?" Velma asked worried. "Please sit down." Herrieman said. Velma did what she was told. "Now you know why you are here aren't you?" Herrieman asked. "It's about the test wasn't it? Look, I promise I'll do better! Just please don't sent me to the Pokemon class. Please, please please!" Velma begged. "Huh? You're not going back to the Pokemon class." Herrieman explained. "You mean I passed?" Velma asked in disbelief. "Pass? You got a perfect score! I haven't seen scores like that since Master Wile.E." Herrieman said pointing to a picture of Wile.E in gradutation cap and gown, a sash that said "Genius" and a diploma. It all makes sense now. Wile.E didn't went to the Pokemon class, he graduted! "Oh, so that's different then!" Velma said feeling a bit embarrassed. "I say it's different! You are a parody! In fact you are my parody, so Miss Velma, you're going to Uppinghegher." Herrieman explained. "Uppinghegher school for the extremely gifted?" Velma asked. "Yes, you're going to love it there! You get tons of homework, books with teeny, tiny prints and your very own lab rat!" Herrieman explained. "Oh, well, I'm flattered, Principal Herrieman. But that's really not possible. I can't leave my friends." Velma explained. "Don't be ridiculous, you'll make new friends. And you like them a lot better too because they will be eggheads like you. Now they is a panel review on Friday. Just a little formality. Answers some questions. Get some comment and you're on your way to Upperhegher now get out here and study, study, study!" Herrieman said literally pushing Velma out of the door. Then, he chuckled. "One more kid at Upperhegher and that Middle School job is mine for sure!" Herrieman smirked

Velma told her friends what happened. They gasped and then they was silence. Eduardo then broke it by getting on his knees and replied with a big "Noooooooooo!" "They can't do this to you!" Snoopy explained. "Yeah, tell-a your mom and dad. They'll get you-a out of it." Mario suggested. "Are you kidding? I called my mom ever since she left the principal's office. She been doing backflips ever since." Velma said. "Listen, we gotta come up with an idea! Maybe if we..." Snoopy started. "Look, I do what you want to do and I'll thank you in advance but if you excuse me, I think I need some time alone." Velma said sadly as she walked away. Everyone else looked at each other worried.

Velma went to a wall with a picture of a mix between Miss Finster and a monster. "Goodbye grafetti." Velma said. Then, he went to Diddy's swingset. "Good-bye swingset." Velma said. Then, she went to a garbage can, lifted the lid, took a smell and coughed. "Goodbye, rancid fish sticks. I won't forget thee." Velma coughed.

Velma sadly went to his house. She was going to open the door but a certain beagle, plumber, goth, imaginary friend and duck opened the door the door for her. "Velma!" Everyone smiled. "What are you guys doing here?" Velma asked. "We thought of an idea to stop you going to the other school." Snoopy said. "Eduardo was the one who-a really come-a up with it." Mario smiled. "It came to be like a Trueno spell!" Eduardo smiled. "Ready? What if you were dumb?" Snoopy asked. Velma just blinked. "Sorry, Snoopy but for once, I'm really not following you." Velma said. "Okay, there's that panel review thing right?" Yumi asked. "That is what Principal Herrieman said." Velma said. "So why-a don't you act the smart girl you are, but-a the dumb girl you aren't?" Mario asked. "A good idea guys but I been trying to dumb myself down for years and as you can see it haven't won't so far." Velma explained. "Well, this time you have experts on your side!" Snoopy said as everyone smiled. Velma smiled as well. "Aw, what do I got to lose?" Velma asked.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Eduardo and Donald were trying to dumb Velma down. "How many miles is it from the sun?" Snoopy asked. "87 million miles." Velma said. "Velma!" Everyone scolded. "What?" Velma asked. "That was-a right!" Mario scolded. "Oops." Velma said as she sweatdropped.

Mario and Velma was talking to Clover, Sam and Alex. "What we-a are trying to-a do is make Velma look-a like a dumb girl." Mario explained. "Got any ideas, Sam?" Alex asked. "I don't know? What about you Clover?" Sam asked. "I, like have an idea!" Clover said as they huddled up and dressed up Velma. She now looks like Clover. Mario sweatdropped. "It's not the look-a we're looking for." Mario said.

"Columbus' ships was?" Yumi asked. "The Nina, The Pinta and the Santa Maria." Velma said. Yumi slapped her han against her forehead.

Mario and Velma was talking to Calvin and Hobbes. They huddled and whispered. Then, they gave Velma a digger look. Mario shook his head.

"Plants get energy by?" Donald asked, "Photosynethis." Velma said. Donald just groaned.

Mario and Velma was talking to the Pokemon. They huddled and whispered. Then, they gave Velma a Pikachu costume. Mario shook his head.

It was Eduardo's turn to ask a question. "What is the capital of Montana?" Eduardo asked sadly. "Helen... New York City." Velma said. "What was that?" Yumi asked surprised. "New York City!" Velma smiled. "Again!" Snoopy smiled. "New York City!" Velma repeated. "You know... I think she's-a got it!" Mario said as everyone smiled.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Eduardo and Donald were waiting for Velma. The bus came and everyone came out. Then, so did Velma. Everyone gasped when they saw her. She was wearing a white shirt with a red heart on it, a yellow and green striped cap, yellow and green striped joggers and green sandals. What is more amazing she didn't have her glasses. "Velma?" Eduardo asked. Velma smiled as she stepped forward but she tripped. Everyone just sweatdropped. Velma then got up and she went into the school. "You can fail, Velma! I know you can!" A girl named Jade shouted. "Mess it up, Velma!" A puppy named Scrappy shouted. Velma then looked at the others. Snoopy gave a thumbs up and winked. Velma smiled as she went inside to see Herrieman with three figures. One is an old Goomba with swirly glasses, a white lab coat and white hair on his back. His name is Frankly. Another a pink, female Goomba with a grey miner hat, a blonde ponytail, a grey suit with a red tie. Her name is Goombella. The last figure is a yellow shelled-koopa with a black mustache, a white helmet and a compass. His name is Kolorado "Ah, here she is now. What? Velma?" Herrieman gasped when he saw Velma. "Yo! Herrieman!" Velma smiled. "This is your Upperhugher girl?" Frankly asked a sweating Herrieman. Snoopy sat on Eduardo's head as he watched the whole thing. "That's is just her lucky gear. Lucky hat, lucky shirt, lucky sandals, lucky..." Herrieman started. "Quiet!" Frankly said annoyed. "Oh, yes, sir, you're absolutely right! No more talking!" Herrieman said. Frankly just rolled his eyes. "Are you ready, Miss Dinkley?" Frankly asked. "Whatever, dude." Velma said. Everyone looked shocked. Velma looked at Snoopy and gave the thumbs-up. Snoopy did the same. "What is the secret to a potion?" Frankly asked. "A race horse." Velma said. Frankly looked shocked but then coughed. "Who is the doctor of modern medience?" Frankly asked. "Doctor Suess?" Velma said. "When was the third ice age?" Goombella asked. "Right after the first and second?" Velma said. Frankly, Goombella and Kolorado glared at Herrieman who sweatdropped. "She's three for three!" Snoopy smiled. "Who was the first person to reach the North Pole?" Kolorado asked. "Santa Claus." Velma said. "Who was the fourteenth president of the United States?" Goombella asked. "What's two plus two?" Herrieman asked. "Thirty?" Velma said. "She's blowing it!" Snoopy shouted. "Yes!" Mario said. "Is this some sort of joke, Herrieman?" Frankly asked. "I don't know. She must have cheated on that test!" Herrieman accused. Velma gasped. She never thought she will be accused of cheating. "Shame on you, young lady! I see to an immediately expasion..." Herrieman started. "Thesecrettoapotionisflowerherbe.DoctorWilliam." Velma said fastly. "Oh my goodness. What is she doing?" Herrieman asked surprised. "Don't you see, she is answering all the questions!" Frankly explained. "With excellent speed!" Goombella explained. "In precise order!" Frankly explained. "...FrederickAlberyCookFranklinPierce... Four." Velma said resting her head on the table. "She's brilliant!" Frankly smiled. "She's fantasic!" Goombella cheered. "She's doomed." Snoopy frowned. "My dear, why have you been hiding your achieveness?" Frankly asked. "Because I don't want to Upperhugher. Please don't make me! Please, please, please!" Velma begged. "Don't listen to her! Ship her out, ship her out I say!" Herrieman demanded. "Herrieman, could you leave us for a moment?" Frankly asked. "But..." Herrieman started. "Now!" Frankly demanded. Herrieman left the room and walked into Snoopy and Eduardo. "And what may I ask are you doing?" Herrieman asked. Everyone ran away.

A few minutes later, after some talking, Velma, Frankly, Goombella and Kolorado went outside. "Well?" Herrieman asked. "We took care of it!" Frankly smiled. "She's going to Upperhugher?" Herrieman asked in hope worrying Snoopy and the others. "No, I'm staying right here at Cartoon Character School!" Velma smiled. Everyone cheered. "She put her case most accurately and convinced they is more to learning than what one learn from books." Goombella explained. Velma winked at her friends. Everyone smiled at this. "But what about my promotion... I mean Velma's future? A mind is a fragile thing to waste." Herrieman explained. "Which brings us to our second saying? Do you ever consider a tutorial. You have an excellent resource in Miss Dinkley." Frankley explained. "Hmm, a tutorial is a good idea to get to Middle School. Cartoon characters teaching cartoon characters? I love it!" Herrieman smiled. "Well, that's not what we had in mind." Goombella giggled. Herrieman looked worried.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Eduardo and Donald looked at Velma's new tutorial. "With this study buddy program, we'll never have to worry about Velma leaving again!" Snoopy smiled as they went to recess. Velma was actually teaching the teachers. Velma gave out tests. Miss Gator was shocked by her result. Miss Wormwood turned towards Velma and blew a raspberry. Velma gave Herrieman his test. He gasped when he found out he got a F. He angrily crumbled up the paper. "You did you best. That's all we can ask." Velma said putting her hand on his shoulder. Herrieman just mumbled angrily.

There's Chapter 9! I included the Paper Mario Characters because I LoOVE Paper Mario! Review Away!


	10. Hamtaro, We Hardly Knew Ye

Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Hamtaro, We Hardly Knew Ye

Snoopy, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were watching an orange and white hamster spin in his speed. "Isn't he cute?" Donald asked. "Cute but fast! Look how fast he runs when I squeak his rubber carrot!" Eduardo explained as he squeeze a rubber carrot making the hamster run faster. "Go, Hamtaro, go!" Snoopy cheered. "Water-a break!" Mario shouted as he and Velma came back. "Crystal water straight-a from Mr. Bugs' water lab!" Mario said giving Hamtaro water. "And unless we forget, his Friday treat, Hamster Croutons!" Velma smiled as she got a box and Donald got a bowl. "Garlic flavoured are his favourite!" Donald smiled. They poured in the croutons and gave them to Hamtaro who nibbled on most of them. "Hey, Hamtaro, slow down or they won't last the weekend!" Velma giggled. Then, the bell rang. "Okay, mates and sheilas! Time to go! Remember! Tomorrow's positive energy day!" Miss Gator said. "Bye, Hamtaro!" "See ya, Hamtaro!" "See you on Monday, Hamtaro!" The crowd said. "Bugs' class got the garden snake, Lola's class got the horny toad but we... We got Hamtaro!" Snoopy smiled. "Will you guys hurry up? We got some major playing to do!" Yumi complained. Everyone left the class except Snoopy. "Take it easy, big guy." Snoopy said.

On Monday, everyone went in and went in their seats. Then, Gator came in. "Good morning, mates and sheilas!" Miss Gator greeted. "Good morning, Miss Gator!" Everyone greeted. Eduardo then went to Hamtaro's cage. "Wake up, Senor Hamtaro! It's Monday!" Eduardo slightly shaking the cage but to no avail. "Senor Hamtaro?" Eduardo asked. "What's the-a matter, Eduardo?" Mario asked. "I don't know, Senor Hamtaro's just standing there." Eduardo said. "Maybe he's sick." Velma asked. "Hamtaro?" Eduardo asked in worry. "Aw, come-a on, Ed. Don't-a worry. He had a big-a weekend." Mario said. "Yeah, sleeping, eating croutons!" Snoopy explained. "But Snoopy, he didn't eat his croutons!" Donald said pointing to a full bowl of croutons. Miss Gator sweatdropped at this. "Um, don't worry, I'm sure the little scrap is in some hamster hibernation!" Miss Gator smiled. "But Miss Gator, hamsters don't hibernate!" Velma said. Miss Gator sweatdropped. "Then, perhaps is in a hamster meditate. A great meditation is a great way to start the day so let's..." Miss Gator said as everyone went to their seats except Velma who looked closer. Then, she gasped. "Oh no!" Velma gasped getting everyone's attention. "Hamtaro isn't mediting, Miss Gator, he's... he's..." Velma said. "HAMTARO'S DEAD!" Eduardo shouted making the whole world hear.

Everyone was sad. They were playing baseball. Yumi was pitching. "Okay, two outs, nobody on!" Yumi shouted as she threw a baseball at Eduardo. He didn't even bother to swing. "Yo! Am I the only one playing here?" Yumi asked. "I'm sorry, Yumi, I just can't get my mind off Hamtaro." Snoopy said sadly. "Yeah, how he tickles my face with his whiskers." Eduardo said sadly. "And how he-a run in his wheel all day." Mario said sadly. "And how he zipped through our maze without ever getting lost. Oh, I keep trying myself he was a hunk of DNA but who was I'm kidding, Hamtaro was special!" Velma said sadly. "Special? He's a hamster! Go over to the pet store and they're all the same!" Yumi snapped. "Maybe to you, Yumi but to me he was special! He was my friend and I... I... I killed him! I pushed him too hard with that squeeky carrot!" Eduardo said sobbing. Mario patted his shoulder in comfort. "Come on, Ed. It's-a not your fault. I was the one-a who gave him that stupid crystal water." Mario said ashamed of himself. "No, it was those croutons! Those garlic croutons! His little heart couldn't all that seasoning!" Donald said sobbing. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, you all killed him okay? Now can we play?" Yumi asked harshly. "Come on, guys. It was nobody's fault. It was just... time to go. Just all." Snoopy said. "I know. I just wished I could say goodbye to the little guy. That's all." Eduardo sniffled. "Too late now." Donald said sadly. "Oh yeah, says who?" Snoopy asked. "Seems like it's pretty obvious, Snoopy." Velma said. "Hey, it's never too late to say goodbye. Hamtaro was our friend. Our good friend and I say we give him a funeral." Snoopy said. "A funeral? For a hamster?" Yumi asked in disbelief. "Yeah, give the-a little guy a proper send-off." Mario smiled. "A memorial service to share our feelings." Velma smiled. "We'll get some other people to help us? It will be great!" Snoopy smiled. "Let's-a do it!" Mario said as everyone but Yumi ran off. "Why do I have a feeling my whole Recess just got wrecked?" Yumi asked.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were talking to Calvin and Hobbes. "Sorry, guys, we're booked solid." Hobbes apologised. "First, we have dig a moat for the Queen of Hearts." Calvin explained. "And then we have to dig a shelter for Dr. Cortex and..." Hobbes said. "But we are having a funeral for Senor Hamtaro." Eduardo said. "Hamtaro? Why didn't you say so?" Calvin asked. "Yeah, Hamtaro was a great digger!" Hobbes said. "We'll be honored to help!" Calvin smiled. Everyone but Yumi smiled as well.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were talking to Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex. "A funeral for a hamster? Well, I do need a new dress." Mandy said. "Something simple and black!" Clover exclaimed. "With a hat and a veil and accersories!" Mandy said as they talked on. Everyone else smiled but Yumi just rolled her eyes.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo, Donald, Calvin, Hobbes and Pinstripe were walking in a grassy area. "Now here is the best spot in the playground. Nomrally, a place like this will burn a hole in your pocket but since it's for Hamtaro, you can have it along with a shoe-box, I mean coffin for a mere ten dollars." Pinstripe said. "You got yourself a deal." Snoopy said. "Hold on, I'm not giving up my allowance to bury a hairball!" Yumi snapped. "Come on, Senorita Yumi, it's for Senor Hamtaro." Eduardo said. Yumi just rolled her eyes. Calvin and Hobbes were about to dig until... "Stop!" A familiar voice said. Everyone looked to the direction of the voice to see the Queen of Hearts. "Whoops, gotta go!" Pinstripe sweatdropped as he ran off. "What do you think you peaseant are doing over there?" The Queen of Hearts asked. "Oh, your Majesty, we were just, um..." Snoopy said nervously. "Digging a hole." Hobbes said. Everyone sweatdropped. "Digging a hole? In my terrority? How dare you! Off with their heads!" The Queen of Hearts demanded. "But you don't understand, your Majesty!" Snoopy snapped. "We're having a funeral for Senor Hamtaro." Eduardo said. "Hamtaro? I didn't even know he was sick. Why, when I was a peasent like you, I used to talk to Hamtaro and tell him my hopes and dreams. Of course, you can dig here! In fact, I, the Queen of Hearts will personally give the speech!" The Queen of Hearts said proudly. "WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE? IT'S A HAMSTER! A DUMB LITTLE, UNIMPORTANT, TWO DOLLAR AND FIFTY-EIGHT CENT HAMSTER!" Yumi shouted before she walked off angrily. "What's eating her?" The Queeb of Hearts asked. Snoopy just shrugged his shoulders.

People wearing bikes with black flags on it rode towards the funeral where a crowd was. "How can one hamster have so many friends?" Velma asked. Snoopy, Mario, Eduardo and Donald carried the coffin with Hamtaro inside to the hole. "Today, we gathered here today to say goodbye to Hamtaro, Hamtaro was more than a hamster. He was a friend. In fact,..." The Queen of Hearts started. "Hey, are you late?" A voice asked. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see three figures. One is a girl with pink bull-horn shaped hair with rings of black on it, pink eyes rose pink cheeks,a black necklace, a dark purple jewel on her neck, a black jumpsuit with a light purple rim and black boots. Another is a bald boy with goggles with a green jumpsuit with techs on them. The last one was a muscular creature with red hair, a black jumpsuit with gold rims and gold shoes. "And who are?" The Queen of Hearts asked. "Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth. We knew Hamtaro when we were here. Came as soon we heard. Hey, he was kind of a mascot to us." Gizmo said sadly. Mammoth then cried. "Fine, stay over there. WAY over there." The Queen of Hearts said as Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth went to a space. "Anyway, Hamtaro, a friend, a mascot. He was this and..." The Queen of Hearts before some buses drove in. Frankie and some other bus drivers walked in. "Did we miss anything?" Frankie asked. "You bus drivers knew Hamtaro?" Velma asked. "Yeah, when we used to go to this school, we played with Hamtaro as much as we played with cars." Frankie explained. "Good, go stay over there next to the big, blubbering guy." The Queen of Hearts complained as Frankie and her friends went to the crying Mammoth. "Anyway, a friend, a mascot, a playmate. Hamtaro was a bunch of these and..." The Queen of Hearts started before a limo camed in. Out came a short old man with white white hair, a white mustache, a black top hat, an eye-piece, a white collar with a red bow tie on it, a purple jacket, a white flower, a blue sash that says "Mayor", an orange striped pants and black and white shoes. "I came to pay my respects to a great hamster." The Mayor said. "Mayor, you knew Hamtaro?" Frankie asked in disbelief. "Know him? I owe everything to this little guy." Mayor said getting out a picture of him younger. "Back in 1966, this guy was my only friend, he never laughed at me, he just ran in his little wheel saying in his silent way, "Keep moving. Keep moving and they'll never insult you." Mayor said as he rested the picture on the coffin. "Thank you, Hamtaro, I will never forgot you." Mayor said as he about to cry. As he bit his finger, Velma walked over to the picture. "1966? That's more than thirty years ago!" Velma said. "Anyway, friend, mascot, playmate, soulmate. Hamtaro owe a bunch of this and... Oh, like just bury the little furrball." The Queen of Hearts said. The card soldiers put the coffin in the pole. Everyone cried. "Nooo!" A voice shouted. Then, Yumi came out of no where and jumped in the hole. "Take me too!" Yumi shouted. Everyone gasped. Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex screamed. "Good sweet Mike!" Mayor gasped. "Yumi, what are you doing?" Velma asked. "I loved the little rat, okay? His cute little paws. His cute little eyes. I remember when he looked up at me with his beady eyes and I saw love. You heard me, love. I'll never love another hamster again." Yumi said. Then, two card soldiers grabbed her. "Hey! Leave us alone!" Yumi shouted as she tried to break free of their hold. Yumi broke free but dropped the coffin and Hamtaro rolled out. Everyone gasped as Yumi ran to him. "Hamtaro! Hamtaro! Hamtaro? Hey, have Hamtaro always have a spot on his chin?" Yumi asked. "Spot on his chin? No way! Hamtaro have a stripe down his back!" Gizmo protested. "Stripe down his back? Hamtaro have little white feet like running shoes!" The Queen of Hearts protested. "Running shoes? Hamtaro was just plain orange and white!" Mayor protested. Everyone argued. Then, Velma went over to the picture. "Hey! This one's female!" Velma shouted. "What?" Snoopy asked coming to her side. "Yeah, the Hamtaro in this picture is a girl but the Hamtaro I always knew was a boy." Velma explained. "But that means?" Snoopy asked. "They're not the same hamster!" Velma shouted. Everyone gasped. "But how can this be?" Mayor asked. "Perhaps I can explain." A familiar voice. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see. "Miss Gator?" Mario asked. "You see... The average Hamster only lived on this world for two years and we teachers didn't think you will understand death." Miss Gator said sadly. "What do you-a mean?" Mario asked. "It's like this. Ever since this school was built. Every class had a hamster named Hamtaro and whenever one of them died. We quickly switched hamsters before anyone found out." Miss Gator explained. "You mean you lied to us?" Eduardo asked in disbelief. "Lie is such a harsh world, mate. I just said we massaged reality." Miss Gator said. "Now it's all makes sense. To have Hamtaro to know all these people, he have to be alive for decades!" Velma said. "But that means this isn't my Hamtaro!" Gizmo snapped. "Or mine!" Frankie said. "Or mine!" Mayor shouted. "Come on, guys. Let's leave this place." Jinx said as everyone walked off before Snoopy stopped them. "Hey, wait a minute!" Snoopy shouted. "Don't try to stop us, Snoopy! We can become an angry mob!" Frankie snapped. "Look, you're all acting immature." Snoopy said. "I am not! I want my Hamtaro!" Mayor whined. Everyone agreed. "Look, maybe this Hamtaro was not yours or yours or mine and just because there's more than one, doesn't change how we felt about him. And it haven't change how they thought us even. How to make a bed out of wood chips. How to chew pellets. How to run in a wheel all day and most important how to be a friend." Snoopy said making everyone guilty. "Today we came to honor a great hamster only now we get to honor a lot of great hamsters. Not just my Hamtaro but yours and yours and yours and even yours. And I'll say we do this thing right!" Snoopy demanded. "I hereby called this the tomb of the Unknown Hamtaro!" The Queen of Hearts shouted. Everyone cheered as Yumi put Hamtaro in the box and put him in the tomb while Calvin and Hobbes buried it. "Hamtaro, we hardly knew ye." Snoopy said sadly. Then, a bunch of memories appeared. One of everyone standing under a desk with one holding a Hamtaro. Another one a rebellion with one of them holding a Hamtaro. The third of a Hamtaro coming out of the Queen of Hearts' pocket. The fourth of a Hamtaro licking an ice cream sundae and Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald watching. The last one of a Hamtaro cuddling up and going to sleep.

There's Chapter 10! How was that? Review away!


	11. I Shall Bat No More Forever

Here's Chapter 11! Yes, Darth Ben Vader, I do live in the U.K., oh, and I never seen Camp Lazlo but since you always stayed truth to the stories, it will like reading a script. Also, I look forward to that Garfield parody Garfieldjonarbuckle! Also, this may have some spoilers from Mario Superstar Baseball. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: I Shall Bat No More Forever

It was a game of baseball and Velma and Donald are the colormen. "Ah, a good old game of the American sport, baseball!" Velma smiled. "I'll second that one, Vel!" Donald smiled. "Here comes the MVP player, Mario Mario!" Velma introduced as Mario came up to the base. One team cheered as the other team groaned. "He's a plumber that came up through the ranks. He bats lefty, he throws righty. And he is always around at the heat of the match." Velma explained. One team cheered while the other team taunted. Mario got out a bat the size of a kitchen knife. He pushed the button on the bat and it turned normal-sized.(think of it like Amy's hammer) The bat was red with a white circle and a red capital "M" on it. Snoopy pitched the ball to Mario and he hits it literally burning up the ball right out of the park and into the junkyard. As Mario did a homerun, his team was chanting "Mario! Mario!" "Mario really socked that one, eh, Vel?" Donald asked. "A thing of beauty!" Velma smiled.

Snoopy was giving Eduardo instructions. "It's the bottom of the ninth and it's not looking pretty for Snoopy's team. I mean I don't mean to be negative but when the other team have Mario, they no way they can win." Velma explained. "Espeically when the last person up is Sam." Donald said in disgust as he pointed to Sam who was talking on the phone. "And you would just die when you heard I told her." Sam said. "Sam! We need you!" Snoopy shouted. "I'm on the phone!" Sam snapped. "Well, use the hold button! You're up!" Snoopy snapped. "Fine, guy! Hold on, this will just be a sec! Like, I have nothing better to do." Sam said looking at her nails. "Okay, everyone! Move-a in!" Mario shouted as everyone did what he was told. "Well, it looks like Mario's team is a bit of full themselves." Velma said. "I second that one Vel, this is the biggest display of low confidence I ever seen." Donald agreed. Mario pitched the ball to Sam who hit it of the the park. "Whoa!" Velma and Donald exclaimed. Everyone looks surprised. "Now where were we?" Sam said talking on the phone. The ball then landed in China. Everyone gathered around it until a policewoman named Chun Li stopped them. "No gathering! No gathering! This ball is the property of the state!" Chun Li scolded. Back in America, everyone looked at Sam. "So then I said..." Sam started before she saw her team heading towards her chanting "Sam! Sam!" "Um, I think I have to call you back." Sam said as the crowd picked up Sam and carried her off the field. "By my calucations, that was the largest home run this school ever seen!" Velma explained. "Wow, Sam is even better than Mario!" Donald smiled. When, Mario heard this, he looked the ground sadly.

The next day, Mario was on the step looking sad. Snoopy, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald ran up to Mario. "Come on, Mario, Mr. Bugs' class challenged us to a baseball game." Snoopy explained. "No, I'm-a going to sit this one-a out." Mario said sadly. "You're going to do what?" Donald asked surprised. "Well, after what-a happened yesterday, I'm-a just don't feel like playing." Mario said sadly. "What? Just because Sam outkicked you?" Yumi asked. "It was probably just a fluke, fraud, or just an one-time thing." Eduardo explained. "Yes, everyone stills thinks you are the best batter in this school!" Snoopy smiled. "Really?" Mario asked. Snoopy nodded. "Yo! Are you guys playing or what?" Bart called out. "We're-a playing." Mario nodded. "Good then I pick Sam." Bart said. Mario looked shocked by this. Then, he looked now on the ground sadly.

Snoopy was talking to a sad Mario. "So you didn't get picked first, big deal! All you have to do is go out there and show them what you're made of! That's all!" Snoopy shrugged. "I don't-a know, Snoopy." Mario said uncertain. "Next batter!" Garfield called out. Mario went to the plate. Garfield pitched the ball to him and Mario hit it. Unluckily, into Bart's arms. "He's out!" Garfield shouted. Mario looks shocked and look at the ground in sadness. "Look, every bat went into a bad turn. Just wait until you're up again." Snoopy comforted.

Mario was up again. Garfield pitched the ball to him and he hit it. In the foul area. "Foul ball!" Garfield called out. "I'm-a telling you, Snoop. My-a game going sour!" Mario said. "Don't worry. You're just getting warmed up that's all!" Snoopy shrugged.

Mario was up again. He swung his bat at the ball but missed it. Strike One. Garfield threw the ball at him again but he didn't even swing! Strike Two. Mario swung at the ball but not only he missed it, he swung himself on the ground. Everyone laughed. "Do you think he's warmed up yet?" Eduardo asked. Snoopy, Yumi, Velma and Donald just sweatdropped.

Garfield and Sam were picking sides for a team. "I'll pick Lazlo." Garfield said as a monkey went his side. "I'll pick Tails." Sam said as Tails went to his side. "I'll take Helen." Garfield said as Helen rolled herself over to his side. All was left was Mario and Donald. "Just it's just you and me eh, buddy?" Donald asked. Mario just turned his head away from him. "Don't worry, pal. I been picked last before. Trust me it's no big deal!" Donald said. "I'll take Donald!" Sam said. "YES! NEXT TO LAST! YOU HEAR THAT EVERYBODY! I'M NOT A LOSER! I'M NOT A LOSER!" Donald said happily as he went to Sam's side. Mario just sweatdropped. "You take him!" Garfield shouted. "No, you take him!" Sam protested. "No, you take him!" Garfield protested. "No, you take him!" Sam protested. "No, you take him!" Garfield protested. "No, you take him!" Sam protested. "Forget it!" Mario shouted getting everyone's attention. "Nobody have to pick-a me anymore because from right-a now, I'm offically retirng from-a baseball!" Mario shouted. "What do you mean, Mario?" Snoopy asked. "You heard-a me! I shall-a bat no more... forever." Mario said before he walked really worried people.

Mario was in his room, eating donuts, drinking root beer and watching old videos of him hitting balls out of the park. Then, they was a knock on the door. "Nobody-a there!" Mario shouted. Then, Snoopy, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald went into the room. "Mario, where have you been? You missed school!" Snoopy said. "I was-a busy. Hey, did you-a see that home run. I was-a in my prime back then." Mario explained. "But Mario, that was two weeks ago!" Velma corrected. "Yep, time sure-a flies, does it?" Mario said. Everyone just sweatdropped. "Sure, but they are plenty of those good times ahead!" Snoopy smiled. "Not-a anymore. Hey, did you see that-a steal?" Mario asked. "So this is what you going to do? Eat donuts and watch reruns? Snap out of it!" Yumi shouted. "What is there-a to snap out of, Yumi? I been outbatted-a by Sam, humiliated in front of-a the whole school. I'm a has-been, guys. A man who-a lost the spark." Mario said sadly before getting another donut but Eduardo grabbed his hand. "Don't you think you had enough?" Eduardo asked. Mario broke free from his grip and ate it whole. "Oh, what the-a use? Want a root beer?" Mario asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

Snoopy, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald was walking down the street feeling sorry for Mario. "Poor Mario. We gotta do something for him." Snoopy said sadly. "But what, Tubby bats like a baby!" Yumi snapped. "He got the classic ailment of an athelete in a slump. The only way to revive him if he experiences success again." Velma explained. "What're you gonna do? Kick for him?" Yumi asked. "Hey, that's a great idea!" Snoopy said. "What?" Yumi asked. "Velma, do you still have that stuff from the science fair?" Snoopy asked. "Yes, but how... Oh, now I get it!" Velma smiled. "What? Are you guys talking in code or something?" Yumi asked annoyed. "No time to explain! We gotta hurry!" Snoopy said as he and Velma ran off. Donald just shrugged and ran after them. "If it helps Senorita Yumi, I don't get it either!" Eduardo said. "It doesn't help Eduardo." Yumi sweatdropped.

Snoopy, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were in Velma's house. "Now before you entered this door, you have to promise not to touch anyone." Velma said. Everyone nodded as they went inside. It's a room filled with inventions. Everyone walked on until Donald saw a yo-yo. "Hey, neat!" Donald smiled as he picked it up. Velma turned around and gasped. "Don't touch that!" Velma said but it was too late. Donald pushed a button on the yo-yo shooting a laser at the curtains. "Oops." Donald said. "Haven't work out all the bugs yet." Velma said. "Good thing you didn't try to walk the dog." Eduardo joked. Donald just sheepishly but back the yo-yo. "So what's this idea?" Yumi asked. "Well, I was making a substitue for soap..." Velma started. "Why?" Donald asked. "I have a lot of free time. Anyway, I discovered this." Velma said holding up a white goo. "What is it?" Yumi asked in disgust. "I called it Glorp." Velma said. "What does it do?" Donald asked. Velma rolled by a small ball and flicked it. It literally bounced all over the place until Velma caught it with a net. "Whoa." Eduardo said amazed. "Here's where my idea came in. If we can make a baseball with this stuff and get Mario to hit it, then he will get his concidence back." Snoopy explained. "Only one problem, Mario said he is never going to bat again." Yumi said. "Leave that to me." Snoopy smirked.

The next day, Mario was playing with a yo-yo then it broke. Mario just sighed sadly. Meanwhile, they was a crowd talking. "Okay, everyone know their lines." Snoopy asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, when Eduardo pulled a fake-out and I rushed out to help him, Donald will switch the regular baseball with Velma's glorpball. Got that, Donald?" Snoopy asked. "Got it." Donald nodded. "All right then let's do it." Snoopy said as everyone got into position. Eduardo went out to bat. Snoopy nodded determined. Eduardo nodded determined as well. Then, he fell on the floor. "Ow! Ow! The pain!" Eduardo said in agony. Everyone ran towards him. "What's the matter, Eduardo?" Velma asked. "I can't bat! I got a splinter!" Eduardo shouted. Snoopy slapped his forehead. "Um, in my toe! I got a splinter in my toe!" Eduardo said. "Well, too bad for you, now that Eduardo is out of the game, you will lose..." Bart started before he read his fist. "automatically." Bart finished. "Don't worry, we'll find someone." Snoopy said. "But who? All the good people are taken!" Bart pointed out. Snoopy then ran towards Mario. "Hey, Mario, wanna bat?" Snoopy asked. "Nah..." Mario said shaking his head. "But if you don't bat, we will lose the game." Snoopy pointed out. "Well-a get used to it. You know I-a can't help you anymore." Mario said sadly. "Sure you are. You just as good as you always are. You just don't know it, that's all. Look, for years, you been the best runner, the best batter. Everything came easy to you. Now you have a new mission. Now you have to work for it. But that's okay. You will do fine. The only thing that makes you a loser is not trying. So hit that ball, not just for me but for yourself." Snoopy said walking off leaving Mario to think about what he said. Then, he got up with a determined look on his face and walked towards the plate. He got out his bat. Bart pitched the ball to him and he hit it right into the atmosphere. The baseball took off a piece of a space shuttle. "Huston, we have a problem." A voice said. Everyone walked towards him chanting "Mario! Mario" and lifted him up. "You're-a right, guys! I am a winner! I'm-a not a loser after all!" Mario shouted as he was carried off the field. "There goes a happy plumber." Snoopy smiled. "Yeah so why do I feel crummy?" Yumi asked. "Maybe because we lied." Velma said sadly. "The point is we got Mario's confidence back." Snoopy corrected. "Did we or did we just set him back for a bigger fall next time?" Velma asked. "Gee, I didn't thought of it like that." Snoopy said. Then, Donald ran up. "Sorry, I'm late guys." Donald apologised. "Well, you didn't miss much. Just Mario hitting the ball into the atmosphere." Snoopy said. "What? But that's impossible!" Donald exclaimed. "What?" Snoopy asked. "Well, I was standing at the mound with the glorp ball like you said but I had to go to the bathroom really badly but I didn't wanted to bring it with me so I put it down on the steps and the next minute it was gone." Donald said. "You mean you never switched the balls?" Yumi asked. "Sorry." Donald apologised. "But that means..." Snoopy started. "Mario did hit it into the atmosphere!" Velma said happily. Everyone cheered. "Hey, wait a minute, if the ball Mario hit was just a regular baseball, where's my glorp ball?" Velma asked leaving everyone in confusion.

Miss Wormwood carried a baseball into the ball room. "Darn kids leaving perfectly good balls on the playground where anyone could get to it. I just leave it here where it safe from idle hands." Miss Wormwood said throwing the baseball into a bin but it bounced off and rikochet all over the room knocking over all sorts of balls. "AAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

There's Chapter 11! How was that? Review away!


	12. The Kid Came Back

Here's Chapter 12! Oh, Darth Ben Vader. So then gave an idea for one of the characters but it might take a few esipodes. Anyway, Enjoy!

Chapter 12: The Kid Came Back

A boy named Mac was eating a peanut butter sandwich all by himself. He then went over to Waluigi who was dodgeballs at Dribble and Spitz. Dribble ducked as the dodgeball hit the wall and smacked Waluigi straight in the nose. "Ow! My-a nose!" Waluigi yelled in pain. Then, he saw Mac. "Get-a out of here, you creepy-a little dweeb!" Waluigi shouted as Mac walked off. He walked over to Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex. Mandy drew a chalk drawing of her. "Don't you like my valuable portrait?" Mandy asked. "Um,..." Sam started. "Hey, I worked all week on this!" Mandy snapped. "I just anyone who went through that sort of trouble gotta be good!" Alex shrugged. Then, Penry walked in with a bucket of water and a mop. He tripped and the bucked spilled all over the portrait. "Augh! My masterpiece!" Mandy shouted. Then, she saw Mac. "Get lost, you fashion reject!" Mandy shouted as Mac walked off. He then saw Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald playing foursquare. Snoopy hit the ball to Eduardo who missed it. "You're out, Eduardo." Snoopy said. "Aw, gee." Eduardo said sadly. The ball then rolled over to Mac. "Yo, mac, a little help?" Yumi called out but Mac said silent. Yumi just sighed in annoyance and went to get the ball. "Who's-a that kid, anyway?" Mario asked. "I don't know I never seen the mac before." Yumi shrugged. "Hey, mac, what's-a your name?" Mario called out. Mac stayed silent. "Who's your teacher?" Velma asked. "Are you lost?" Eduardo asked. Mac stayed silent. "Perhaps he's deaf." Velma asked. "Don't worry, my grandma's deaf and we can talk just fine. Let me show you my skill." Yumi said walking over to Mac. "Can you hear me, mac?" Yumi shouted. Mac held his ear in pain while everyone else sweatdropped. "Maybe he's a foreign exchange student. Child speak English?" Velma asked. "Maybe he's a deaf foreign exchange student!" Eduardo smiled. "Well, whoever he is, he's not bugging us so let finish the game." Snoopy said hitting the ball to Donald but then they was a puff of smoke and the ball appears flat. "What the?" Snoopy said picking up the sack. "Seems to have hit a nail." Velma said picking up a nail. "Oh, well. So much for foursquare. Let's go play something else." Snoopy shrugged as everyone agreed and followed. Then, Mario noticed something. "Um, guys, we have-a company." Mario said. Everyone turned around to see Mac following them. "What is with this mac? He is following us around like some sort of puppy." Yumi complained. "I like perritos. Hey, maybe he can be our mascot!" Eduardo said. "Where do you come up with these stuff?" Yumi asked. "Actually, having a mascot will increase our chances of winning." Velma explained. "Yeah, it's-a will be one of those guys in a chicken suit only he'll be ours!" Mario smiled. "But what are we going to call him?" Donald asked. "Well, we always call him mac, so let's just called him "Mac"." Yumi shrugged. "Okay, Mac, you can hang around with us." Snoopy said as the seven left to play something else.

Yumi were playing a game of marbles. "Come on, baby, mama wants a new pair of boots!" Yumi said as she launched a marble at another one only to bounce it off into a drain. "My pearlie! It's gone!" Yumi gasped. Mac saw this.

Snoopy, Mario and just other people were playing baseball. Snoopy pitched a ball to Mario who hit it unluckily breaking the bat. "Augh! My new-a bat!" Mario exclaimed. The ball went into a mud puddle. "Augh! My new ball!" Snoopy exclaimed. Mac saw this.

Eduardo was in the line of the cafeteria. "Yum! Sloppy joes! And it's the last one too!" Eduardo smiled. But then, he tripped on the sloppy joe fell on Donald's head knocking over his hat. "Oops, sorry, Senor Donald!" Eduardo apologised as he sweatdropped. "Aw, shut up and helped me find the stupid thing!" Donald said annoyed. Eduardo then took one step forward and stepped on something. "I think I found it." Eduardo said sheepishly as he handed Donald a blue cloth. Mac saw this.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Eduardo and Donald were walking home from school. "Man, what a weird day." Yumi said. "Yeah, I wonder why-a we are having all this bad luck." Mario said. "Maybe it's a full moon." Eduardo suggested. "Maybe it's voodoo." Yumi suggested. "I broke a mirror once." Donald said. "I think that already been paid for." Yumi joked. "Aw, come on, not everyone had such bad luck." Velma said carrying a project with a blue ribbon on it. "Look, my sugar cube model of a DNA won first place in the science fair. I will have it permanently perserved so one name, I will look back and say..." Velma started before a car ran over a puddle spilling on Velma and her project. "Augh! My project! It's ruined! Okay, who put the hex on me?" Velma asked. "Now, guys, let's be logical about this. What's different today from any other day?" Snoopy asked making everyone think. Then, chewing was heard. Everyone looked in the direction of the chewing to see Mac. "Him!" Yumi pointed out. "He's a jinx!" Everyone exclaimed.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were hiding behind a dumpster. "Is he gone yet?" Donald asked. Snoopy poked his head to see Mac. "No, he's out there all right and he's waiting for us." Snoopy said. "What are we going to do?" Donald asked in despair. "Well, there are two options. 1. We let him hang around with us and have bad luck for the rest of our lives or 2. We live let mole people coming up only for supplies." Velma said. "They's always a third option." Yumi said getting everyone's attention. "Ditch the little munchkin. Sandwich and all!" Yumi said. "That one gets my vote." Donald nodded. "But what if the little amigo don't want to get ditched?" Eduardo asked. "Yeah, what-a makes you think it will be so easy?" Mario asked. "Aw, come on, he's just a kid. How hard can it be?" Snoopy asked.

Snoopy ran into a bathroom with Mac following. They went into stalls then Snoopy came out quickly and ran out. He checked to see if Mac followed "Problem solved." Snoopy smiled. Then, he saw something that made him gasp. Everyone looked behind them to see Mac. But didn't he just came into the bathroom stall?

Calvin and Hobbes were digging a hole. Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo, Donald and Mac were there whistling innocently. Then, everyone jumped in the hole. Then, everyone but Mac climbed out and ran off. They looked at the hole to see Mac's not coming out. They sighed but they saw Mac wearing a digger's outfit.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald saw the Pokemon fighting each other. Then, they ran through the carnage with Mac following. Then, they came out without Mac. He was no where to be seen. Everyone sighed but then gasped when they saw Mac dressed up like a Pikachu.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were on top of a jungle dome hiding from Mac. It's not the best place but it all they had. "Okay, so I underestimated Snoopy. He's a little stickier than I thought." Snoopy admitted. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Donald asked in despair. "Obviously more drastic measures are in order." Velma said.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo, Donald and Mac are at the swingset with a piece of paper. "Okay, kid, what we have here is an antique treasure map." Yumi said. "Yeah, you are here and the treasure is way over there." Snoopy said pointing to a red "X" "Yeah, all the-a way on the other side of town." Mario said. "So giving kid, follow your dream." Yumi said giving Mac the map as he walked off. Everyone smiled until they heard jingling. Everyone looked at the direction the jingling to see Mac with a pot of gold. They blinked for a minute. Then, the swing Eduardo was on broke and he fell down. "Ow!" Eduardo exclaimed.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo, Donald and Mac were at a bus stop. A bus comes saying "To River City!". Mac got on and he left. Everyone cheered. Then, another bus comes and Mac came out wearing a "River City" sweater. "But the bus... He was on.. I am..." Velma started before Yumi took her hand and walked off.

Mario was going to hit a ball. "Okay, kid. Are you-a ready?" Mario asked. Then, he hit the ball knocking it halfway to China. Mac ran after it. Everyone cheered. Then, Yumi saw something and she screamed. Everyone else then saw Mac dressed up a Chinese outfit. "But that's... that's impossible!" Yumi asked in diseblief. "Oh, we're never going to-a get rid of this kid! Never!" Mario said annoyed. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Snoopy said annoyed. "Calm down, Senor Snoopy." Eduardo said. "Calm? I can't keep calm! This kid is driving me nuts! If we don't get him of heard soon, we're going to have bad luck for the rest of our lives. Oh, at first it won't be so bad, a little trip here, a little broken back there but that's just the beginning. Soon, we will get F's in spelling and losing our favourite weapons!" Snoopy shouted. Donald got a staff. "No!" Donald said. "Soon we'll be slackers in our toys, grow freckles and spending Fridays nights ordering pizza over the internet. And why? Because we can't get one kid to leave us alone!" Snoopy said annoyed. "You know they is one thing we haven't tried." Eduardo said getting everyone's attention. "We could just ask him to leave us alone." Eduardo shrugged. Everyone looked at Mac. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yumi said as they walked towards Mac. "Um, Mac, if you we could ask you, if it's okay, if it's not too much trouble, if you don't mind..." Snoopy started. Yumi just rolled her eyes. "Just leave us alone okay?" Yumi asked. Mac looks really hurt and left sadly. "You know. I don't will so good about myself right now." Velma said. Everyone sighed sadly.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were sitting on the steps looking guilty. "After what we said to that-a kid, I feel like just a jerk." Mario said sadly. "Hey, it had to be done." Yumi reminded. "Yes, or else we will still be having bad luck." Velma reminded. "Yeah, at least we don't have to worry about that." Snoopy shrugged. "LOOSE BALL!" A voice shouted. Then, a ball went into Snoopy's, Mario's, Velma's and Eduardo's faces. Yumi ducked on it went to her to hit Donald straight in the face making him dazed. "THE WORLD IS SPINNING!" Donald shouted dizzily. Then, Tails ran towards the ball as everyone rubbed their faces. "Gee, sorry about that guys. It was a loose ball, kinda like a free kick. Bad luck, huh?" Tails shrugged as he ran off. "Man, this bad luck thing just won't stop." Yumi said. "But if we're still having bad luck..." Snoopy started. "Then, it's not Mac's fault. We were mean to him for nothing!" Velma gasped. "I feel so cheap!" Eduardo said dramacatically. "Come on, we gotta go tell him how sorry we are!" Snoopy said as everyone came to find Mac. "Hey, where did everybody go?" Donald asked dizzily.

Snoopy went into the bathroom. No luck. Mario asked Calvin and Hobbes. No luck. Velma asked the Pokemon. No luck. Donald asked some bushes that looked like Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex. No luck.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald regrouped. "We looked everywhere we can think of." Snoopy said sadly. "Hey, look!" Yumi called out pointing to a boy eating peanut butter. Everyone smiled as they ran towards him. "Hey, Mac! Where have you been?" Snoopy asked. "Look, I could understand that you are still mad at us for what we said to you but we learnt some things." Snoopy started. "Yeah, we-a didn't know it at the time." Mario said. Then, he nudged Yumi. "Yeah, everyone should have the right hang out with someone and..." Yumi started. "You shouldn't treat a person differently just because he is strange. "Because everyone's quiet sometimes but that doesn't mean they're bad luck." Donald said. "What we are trying to say is that..." Velma started. "Hey, sandwich boy!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked to the direction of the voice to see Bart at a tenderball pole. "Come on, it's your turn!" Bart shouted. Mac gave Eduardo his sandwich and ran off. "This all we remember him by." Eduardo said sadly as he sobbed. Donald and Yumi comforted. "There, there, big guy." Yumi said. "Well, we learnt our lesson." Snoopy said. "Yeah, I'll never treat soembody like-a that again." Mario said sadly. Everyone agreed. "Come. Let's go play some foursquare." Snoopy said before they saw a robot with the shape of a bell with a red number "7" on his forehead, he was surrounded by four-leaf clovers, had pink wings and rabbit feet. He was licking ice cream. "Hey, look, it's another deaf foreign exchange student." Eduardo said. "Sort of reminds you of you-know-who." Yumi said. "Yeah." Mario said. Then, everyone looked at each other and smiled. "We're not going to make the same mistake we made last time are we, guys?" Snoopy asked. Everyone shook their heads. "You know what we gotta do took you?" Snoopy asked. Everyone nodded. "RUN!" Everyone shouted as they ran off with Lucky following them in the sun.

There's Chapter 12! How was that? Review away!


	13. The Pest

There's Chapter 13! Oh, when you mean Dumb Lunch, you mean the esipode where Vince becomes a chef right? That's called Chef Vince or in this case, Chef Mario. I am doing it in esipode number. Okay? Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 13: The Pest

Snoopy was reading a book to the class. "Life, liberty and courage those are the words of..." Snoopy read as somebody poked Velma from behind. Velma turned around to see a balloon-shaped kid with black round glasses, black hair, a white shirt with a black and yellow striped tie, blue pants, white socks and brown shoes. The boy just smiled. "Stop that, Mandark!" Velma said annoyed. Mandark then poked Velma in the back again. "Ow! Hey!" Velma snapped. "Velma, do you have something to say?" Velma asked. "No, Miss Gator." Velma said. "Then, would you read us the rest?" Miss Gator asked. Velma nodded as she got up. "Oh, ow!" Velma said before Mandark poked her back with his pencil again. "Sheila!" Miss Gator scolded. "Sorry, Miss Gator." Velma apologised sadly. "Sit down!" Miss Gator demanded. Velma did what she was told. "Eduardo, mate? Would you read us the rest?" Miss Gator asked. Eduardo got up. "Uh, Senorita Gator?" Eduardo asked. "Yeah?" Miss Gator asked. "I can't find "Ow" in the book." Eduardo said. Everyone just fell over.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald was playing tetherball. "I'm telling you guys! Mandark have been bugging me and annoying me and poking me with a pencil all week long!" Velma complained. "Why don't you ignore him?" Snoopy asked. "I tried guys but he just does it over and over. If this doesn't stop soon, it might have an effect on my academic skills." Velma said sadly. "What?" Eduardo asked. "It means she's going to do bad in school." Donald explained. "Oh." Eduardo said. "Don't worry, Velma. You got us. You won't dare pick on you with us around!" Snoopy smiled but he spoke too soon before a dodgeball hit Velma in the head. Everyone saw it was Mandark. "Looks like nobody told him that. Come on, let's go remind him." Yumi said as they went to see Mandark reading a book. Snoopy then put his paw on the book. "Hey! What are you doing?" Mandark asked. "Quit the act!" Yumi demanded. "Yeah, why are you picking on Velma?" Snoopy asked. "Me? I don't know what you're talking about!" Mandark said sounding offended. "Then how she-a got hit in the head by a dodgeball then?" Mario asked. "How should I know? I was just innocently reading my social studies book!" Mandark said. "Do you always read upside-down?" Snoopy asked showing the upside-down book. Mandark sweatdropped at this. "I like to challenge myself." Mandark said. "You're lying and you know it! You benn picking on me all week and I wanna know why!" Velma demanded. "Um..." Mandark said. "Is it because I'm smart?" Velma asked. "Well..." Mandark said. "Is it because of my look?" Velma asked. "You see..." Mandark said. "Oh, because I wear glasses?" Velma asked. "Yes, yes, it's all of those things. I... I like you." Mandark said. "What?" Velma said surprised. "There, I like you, I said and I'm proud!" Mandark said sadly. A crowd started to form making Velma sweatdrop. "Hey, keep it down will ya?" Velma asked nervously. "No, I won't! I shout it to the heavens! I'm in love with a girl named Velma Dinkley and I will not rest till I win her heart!" Mandark shouted. "You don't really mean that do you?" Velma asked sweatdropping. "What part of love don't you understand? I... love... you!" Mandark said. Everyone started to laugh. "Velma and Mandark sitting in a tree!" "My life is ruined." Velma said putting her hands on her face.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Eduardo and Donald were eating lunch. Velma walked up to them. "Velma, where were you? You missed class!" Snoopy said. "I can't go back! Not with he is still in there." Velma said nervously. "You're-a going have to face with some time." Mario shrugged. "Not if I keep a good eye out." Velma said. Then, Mandark appears by her side. "This seat's taken!" Velma shouted. "But Velma! I made you chocolate pudding!" Mandark asked holding some pudding. "Where did you get that? They're not serving chocolate pudding today." Velma asked. "I knew it was your favourite so I woke up two hours early to make it to you." Mandark smiled. Velma just smiled. "Look, I'm flattered that you like me and you got up early just to cook a dessert just for me but I just don't think it will work out very well." Velma said. "Very well, I leave you with an empty stomach and me with an empty heart." Mandark said sadly as put the pudding on the table and walked off dramatically. Everyone sweatdropped. "Ah, so sad. Hey, are you going to eat that?" Eduardo asked. Velma just shook her head as she gave Eduardo the pudding. "Well, he's-a gone." Mario said. "But what if he comes back?" Velma asked. "Don't worry. It was harsh but you did the right thing. By tomorrow morning, everything will be back to normal!" Snoopy smiled. Velma smiled as well.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo, Donald and some other people were playing. A small brown stupid dog then threw a dodgeball at Velma until Mandark came and saved her. "Safe! She's safe!" Mandarks shouted. "Mandark! Who told you to interfere?" Velma scolded. "I'm showing my compassion for you and by the look of things it seems to be working." Mandark smiled. "What?" Velma asked in disbelief. "Admit it, you're charmed." Mandark said. Velma then threw a dodgeball in Mandark's lap before she stormed off. "Love hurts." Mandark said in pain.

Velma was sitting on a bench looking sad with Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Eduardo and Donald feeling sorry for her. "What am I going to do? He just won't get the message." Velma said sadly. "Don't worry, Velma I got an idea." Snoopy smiled. "Really?" Velma nodded. "Yeah, all we need is a megaphone and a high place." Snoopy said.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald got a megaphone and a high place. "Are you sure this would work?" Velma asked. "Yes." Snoopy nodded. Velma climbed up the jungle gym. "Attention, playground." Velma said into the megaphone getting everyone's attention. Velma then turned to Snoopy who gave the thumbs up. "For all those who care! I don't have a crush on Mandark. He have a crush on me! It's not my fault!" Velma shouted. Everyone stay quiet for a while then laughed. "Velma and Mandark sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S..." Everyone sang while Velma climbed and gave Snoopy the megaphone. "If anyone needs, I'm be in the janitor's closet for 4 years." Velma said as she walked off.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were eating lunch. "He's up to something! I'm just know it!" Velma said. "Aw, come on, you're over reacting!" Snoopy said. Then, a wallaby named Rocko walked up to them and gave Velma a note. "I was told to give you this." Rocko said. Velma then looked at Mandark who winked. "See? Take it back and tell him it was because it didn't have a stamp!" Velma joked. Then, Miss Wormwood came. "What's this then? The Velma Dinkley having a puppy-dog romance? Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Miss Wormwood said. "But Miss Wormwood, I..." Velma started. "Crime your river. We all know it takes two to tango. I'm going to have to take that note!" Miss Wormwood said as she took the note and read it. "Hmm, maybe a little sharing is in order." Miss Wormwood said as she smiled evilly. "You wouldn't." Velma said desperate. "Dear Velma, your hair like red pasta sause. Your eyes are like two big puddles of root beer and your lips are like pink bubblegum." Miss Wormwood read as everyone giggled. "Pretty neat, eh?" Mandark smirked. Everyone then laughed. Velma screamed and ran off into the girls' toilets. "Well, this is one place he won't get me." Velma said. "Velma?" Mandark's voice said. "Mandark? What are you doing in here?" Velma asked in disbelief. "I am not in here and over there in the boys' bathroom now you never be alone even in the girls bathroom." Mandark said. Velma then screamed as she ran outside.

Velma then walked by Diddy Kong's swing. "Velma have a boyfriend! Velma have a boyfriend!" Diddy sang. "I do not have a boyfriend!" Velma snapped. She then passed Dixie Kong's bar. "Velma got a boyfriend! Velma got a boyfriend!" Dixie sang. "I do not have a boyfriend! Am I being teased everywhere I go?" Velma asked as she passed Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex. "Hey, Velma! Where's your boyfriend?" Mandy teased. "Hey, Velma! Where's Mr. Dinkley?" Clover teased. "Hey, Velma! What's it like?" Alex asked. Clover, Mandy, Sam and Velma looked at her confused.

Velma was sitting on the bus. Mandark then got on to her annoyment. Mandark then walked to her but she put her books on the seat. "Don't even think about it!" Velma scolded. Mandark then sat behind her and touched her hair. "Quit touching my hair!" Velma snapped. "Sorry but it's so red and soft and your aroma." Mandark smiled. That was the last straw. "Okay, I had it! I'm having a vow of silence starting right now!" Velma said angrily. "So wanna go on that science trip together?" Mandark asked. All he got was silence. "That's okay. I take your silence as a yes." Mandark said. "Okay, I am breaking my vow of silence to tell you this once. We are not a couple. We are not eating lunch together, we are not being lab partners. Understood?" Velma asked. "Yes." Mandark nodded. "Good." Velma said with a small smile. "It's understood that you love me even more." Mandark smiled. "What? Didn't you hear I just said?" Velma asked in disbelief. "Yes. Rejection is the most sincere form of flattery!" Mandark said. "No, imitation is the most sincere form of flattery." Velma corrected. "Oh, and you're so smart too. I'm going to be at your side forever and ever and ever." Mandark said. Velma then sinked into her seat like quicksand.

That night, Velma was having a nightmare. "No, no, not forever and ever..." Velma said. She was in a wedding dress and next to her was Mandark in a tuxedo. Velma gasped at this. They were having a wedding with a yellow man named Reverend Lovejoy as priest. "Do you Velma Dinkley want to marry Mandark?" Reverend asked. "Huh, um, I do. I mean I don't! I don't!" Velma yelled quickly realising her mistake. "Too late, you're married now that will be 100 dollars." Reverend said as everyone cheered. "This will be wonderful. We have hundreds, maybe thousands. Nobody but you and me forever and ever and ever." Mandark said as he hugged Velma. She screamed as she slip out of his grip to appear in a bed. A nurse named Joy came in. "Congratulations, it's a boy!" Joy congratulated giving Velma a baby that looks like Mandark. "Forever and ever, mommy." The baby said. Velma screamed. She blinked as she and Mandark are old. "Ah, this is the life. Eighty years and counting. Together forever and ever and ever." Mandark smiled. "Yeah, it's a great life." Velma said sarcastically as she got a nail file and tried to file away a chain on her and Mandark's leg. "Must escape." Velma said. "Oh, sweetie. Give me a kiss." Mandark said as he puckered his lips. Velma screamed as she woke up. "Oh it was a bad dream. That's it. It's payback time." Velma said determined.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Eduardo and Donald are at school. "Anyone seen Velma?" Snoopy asked. "Maybe she took the bus." Eduardo asked. Then, the bus came and a determined Velma came out. She walked straight towards Mandark who was picking flowers. "Mandark!" Velma shouted getting his attention. "I'm calling you out." Velma said coldly. "Um, what do you mean, darling?" Mandark asked nervously. "You know what I mean. All week long you been bugging me and poking me and making a fool of yourself. Now it's payback time!" Velma said as she handcuffed her arm to Mandark's and threw away the key. "You wanna be together forever? So be it! Come on, first, there's chess team then the math club. Then, we skip lunch to do revising!" Velma smirked. "No! No! I'm too young to give out lunch! Please let me go! Let me go!" Mandark begged. "Geez, what a baby." Velma said rolling his eyes. She then got out a key and unlocked the handcuffs. "For future references, they come with a spare." Velma said. Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Eduardo and Donald then shooed everyone away. "I'm sorry to scare you like that but I was trying to make a point." Velma explained. "I say when you put those handcuffs on my hand, I said my life flashed before my eyes." Mandark said. Velma nodded. "I'm sorry, Velma. I just want to show you how much I love you." Mandark explained. "Well, what you did was a bit too much!" Velma said. "I say!" Mandark said. "Good, now that you are not bugging me. I actually find you attractive." Velma smiled. "Sorry, Velma, but now that I like you as a friend than something more. I'm off it." Mandark said walking off. Yumi walked to her side. "You know Yumi, boys are really weird." Velma said. "Yeah, can't live with them, can't grind them into chalk dust." Yumi said. "Actually you can. You see ever since Mandark been bugging me..." Velma started as they walked across the playground.

There's Chapter 13! Noticed I used some of your ideas GarfieldJonArbuckle! Review away!


	14. The Legend of Snoopmon

Here's Chapter 14! Enjoy!

Chapter 14: The Legend of Snoopmon

Snoopy and Mario were talking to each other baseball cards. "I'm telling you. Kirby Puffcet is the best outfielder of the league!" Snoopy argued. "What? Are you-a nuts? Any one these-a guys can beat that squirt! I mean he's-a fat, he's short." Mario started. "He's got a runing score of sixty-eight." Snoopy explained. "What? You're-a... Wait a minute." Mario said as they stopped walking. "Don't change the subject just because he's wrong!" Snoopy scolded. "No, look!" Mario said. They were in a forest playground. "I always-a heard of this place but I always thought it was a myth." Mario said. "Yeah, they said it was built in the seventies!" Snoopy said as he picked up a lunchbox with the word "Eat Disco" on it. "We shouldn't be-a here, Snoopy. This place really-a gives the creeps." Mario said scared. "Yeah, let's..." Snoopy started before he was trapped in a rope trap. "Huh?" Mario gasped. "Help!" Snoopy begged. Before Mario could help him, chants was heard. "Oh no! Pokemon!" Snoopy gasped. "But where are they're-a coming from?" Mario asked looking around. Snoopy then pushed Mario. "Mario, run!" Snoopy shouted. "But..." Mario started. "Go!" Snoopy demanded. Mario ran behind a bush. Then, Pokemon came. They jumped on Snoopy. "Hey, quit it!" Snoopy said in annoyance. "Snoopy!" Mario shouted. The Pokemon looked at him. Mario just smiled nervously as he sweatdropped. The Pokemon ran at Mario. Mario gasped and ran away. He ran until he tripped on a tree branch. "Hey, Mario." A voice said. Mario yelled at this to see it's just Yumi. "Are you okay?" Yumi asked. "Snoopy captured." Mario said before he started to sob and hugged Yumi's legs. "It's going to be okay, Mario." Yumi conforted.

Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald went to the forest. "This is where we were-a and..." Mario started before noticing that nobody was there. "They're gone!" Donald gasped. Then, Mario noticed something. "His baseball-a card. Oh, why did I-a run? Why didn't I-a help him?" Mario asked going on his knees. "Hey, you did what any person would have done." Yumi shrugged. "Yeah, ran for your life and left your friend hanging there." Donald said. Mario just groaned as Yumi glared at Donald. "Look, they probably went to their pit. We don't have much time. Let's go." Velma said as everyone nodded.

Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald went to the Pokemon Pit to see it was empty. "Hey, where are they?" Donald asked. "Perhaps they went to their winter camp." Velma said. "But what did they-a do with Snoopy?" Mario asked as he picked up a spear with a delated football on it. "Maybe they let him go." Donald said. "Maybe he fought his way out." Yumi said. "I afraid they may be a chance as a far less pleasant scene." Velma said grimly as she picked up a doll and squeezed it making the head fall off. Everyone gasped at this. "We have to-a find him, guys! No matter how-a far, no matter how long it-a takes? We gotta find-a him!" Mario said determined. "We're with you, Mario." Yumi said as she, Mario and Eduardo left the pit. "You know. I bet they used every part of the bicycle." Velma said picking up a wheel. Donald just shuttered.

"The unthinkable have happened. I am a prisoner of the Pokemon. What they want with me? What they want to do with me? Who knows?" Snoopy thought in his cage as he saw Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Squirtle talking with a teddy bear. Squirtle then punched the teddy bear. Jigglypuff shook her head as she stomped on it. Pikachu shook his head. "Even they can't seemed to agree. The Pikachu is their leader. Legend said that he is the Sticky Pokemon." Snoopy thought. Pikachu took out a candy cane and put it in his mouth. He rubbed the stickyness of his side making Snoopy green with queasyness. "For obvius reasons." Snoopy thought. "From now on, you shall be Snoopmon." Pikachu named. "Close, my name is Snoopy." Snoopy corrected. "I said from now on you shall be Snoopymon." Pikachu said annoyed. "But..." Snoopy started. "I SAID FROM NOW ON YOU SHALL BE SNOOPMON!" Pikachu shouted zapping with Snoopy with electricity making him black, charred and smoking. "Okay, I'm Snoopmon!" Snoopy said waving his hands. The Pokemon smiled at this. "Now we begin with the feast." Pikachu smiled. "Feast! No, bad feast!" Snoopy snapped pretending to bite himself. "I taste bad like dirt!" Snoopy lied. The Pokemon gave Snoopy unimpressed looks. Pikachu then held up a candy bar. "Oh, you want to give me a feast." Snoopy realised. "Yeah!" The Pokemon yelled as they held up a half-eaten apple, a used juice carbon and other food leftovers. "Um, no, thank you." Snoopy said still green. Pikachu looked annoyed as he charged up electricity. "Um, maybe later?" Snoopy sweatdropped as he took the candy bar. The Pokemon glared at him then Pikachu motioned the Pokemon to go away. "I'm safe for now but I can't help wondering are they giving me this treat as an act of twisted kindness or are they trying to fatten me up?" Snoopy thought as he looked at Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Squirtle. They noticed Snoopy looking at them and smiled evilly. Snoopy gulped at this.

Velma was feeling a brown goo on a seesaw. "Chocolate." Velma said. "So they-a were here!" Mario smiled. "Yes, but it's dry. The trail's cold. They could be anywhere by now." Velma said. "We're-a not giving up." Mario said determined. "Nobody said anything about giving up, Mario." Yumi said. "Actually, I thought we might." Donald said. "Well, we're-a not! We're-a going to find Snoopy or we're-a gonna die trying!" Mario said determined.

"I lost most track of time now. I don't know how long I can hold on. They'll kill me after lunch but if I don't eat soon, it doesn't matter what they do. I have one job, staying alive." Snoopy thought. He hestited eating the candy bar but he did it. "Mmm, nougat!" Snoopy smiled. The Pokemon smiled at this. Two Pokemon opened the cage door. "Can it be? They're letting me go?" Snoopy thought as he crawled out. "Well, thanks for everything. I guess I'll just be hitting the old road!" Snoopy smiled as he walked away. Squirtle then ran up in front of Snoopy. "You didn't really think that was so easy, do you punk?" Squirtle asked. Snoopy sweatdropped but then sighed. It WAS too easy. "I just I could stick around for a while." Snoopy said. "Come." Pikachu motioned as Snoopy followed him to some trees. There, Pokemon was... "Finger painting? But that's for Pokem..." Snoopy started before realising the Pokemon are glaring at him. Snoopy sweatdropped at this. "Okay, so who's dye yellow?" Snoopy asked as he went over to a yellow can of paint.

Mario slammed Timmy to a wall. "Come-a on. Spill!" Mario shouted. "I... I don't know what you're talking about!" Timmy said sweatdropping. "Come on, we know they were here!" Yumi said impatiently. It was pretty obvious. They were claws marks everywhere. "I don't know what you're talking about. I... I... Okay, okay, they were here! Me and my friends were just hanging out on the jungle gym. Suddenly, they were all around us! We were lucky to get out alive!" Timmy said relieved. "Was there a beagle with-a them?" Snoopy asked. "I... I don't know." Timmy said nervously. "I-a said was there a beagle with them?" Mario said grabbing him by the shirt. "I don't know! I ran, okay? I just ran!" Timmy said before he started to cry. Eduardo put his hand on Mario's shoulder. "Let him go, Senor Mario. He haven't seen anything." Eduardo said sadly. They went to leave. "But I tell you one thing!" Timmy shouted getting everyone's attention. "If they wasa beagle, I wouldn't hold out much hope." Timmy said sadly. Everyone looked worried.

"I don't know what is happening. The part of me knows what is going on is terrible and yet, yet, I'm having fun." Snoopy thought as he painted a picture of a boat. The Pokemon then nodded. Pikachu then looked at the sun. "Okay, guys, it's nap time!" Pikachu called out as everyone lied down. Then, he noticed Snoopy still fingerpainting. "In case you haven't heard, it's nap time!" Pikachu said. Snoopy ignored him. "I thought I said it's nap time!" Pikachu shouted. "No thanks, I don't do naps." Snoopy said. "IT'S NAP TIME!" Pikachu shouted as he charged electricity. Snoopy sweatdropped. "Okay, okay!" Snoopy sighed as he lied down. "Hey, this feels nice." Snoopy smiled. "Nap time is good." Pikachu said before he went to sleep. "Yeah, nap time is good." Snoopy said before he went to sleep.

Snoopy did more Pokemon stuff. Rolling down the hill, playing musical chairs, soon he learned to do Blizzard attacks. Meanwhile, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald walked in the hot sun looking for Snoopy. They asked Dixie but no avail. They asked Calvina and Hobbes. They saw Snoopy but they were too busy arguing to tell them. They searched in the tall weeds. Then, Velma found something. Snoopy's collar. A gift from his sister. He will never lose it. Unless, he was kidnapped by pocket monsters. Mario just took the collar. "Noooo!"

Mario, Yumi, Eduardo and Donald were talking. "We looked everywhere, Senor Mario!" Eduardo complained. "Face it, we're not going to find him!" Donald said. "If the Pokemon still have him, we may not want to find out." Yumi said grimly. "But guys, we can't-a just give up. This is Snoopy we talking about!" Mario said. Velma then ran up to them. "Guys! Guys! I found something!" Velma yelled. "What?" Mario asked. "A half-eaten lollipop and it's still wet!" Velma smiled. "But that-a means!" Mario smiled. "Yes, they can't be far now!" Velma smiled. "Yes, I'm-a knew it! Come on!" Mario said. "Wait!" Eduardo shouted getting their attention. "Cam I have the rest of the lollipop?" Eduardo asked. Mario just gave an annoyed groan.

Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald went to the forest to see nothing! "Hey, they're gone!" Donald gasped. "We might have just missed them!" Velma said in distress. "We were so-a close! So-a close!" Mario said going on his knees. "Hey, a candy bar." Eduardo said picking up the candy bar dropiing a net on them. Pokemone then ran out. Mario glared at Eduardo. "Well, at least we found them." Eduardo said as he sweatdropped.

Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald was in a cage. "What do you think they-a going to do to us?" Mario asked. "Probably the say thing they did to Snoopy." Velma said. "Oh, heartless fiends!" Eduardo said dramatically. Then, Squirtle played a drum. Then, Snoopy came out. "Snoopy?" Mario asked in disbelief. "Snoopy is gone. I am Snoopymon now!" Snoopy said. "He become one of them." Velma said sadly. "Snoopy, you're-a not one of them, you-re-a one of us!" Mario said. "No, I am a Pokemon! I am a Pokemon!" Snoopy shouted. "Snoopy it's a me, Mario!" Mario said in his usual tone. "Mario?" Snoopy asked. "Yeah, and-a these are Velma and Yumi and Eduardo and Donald!" Mario said. "We're your friends!" Velma said. "No!" Snoopy shouted. "Yes, Snoopy! You're-a beagle and you're not a Pokemon! Like baseball and-a foursquare and little league!" Mario shouted. "Little league?" Snoopy asked. "Yes, you can't forget about this!" Mario said giving Snoopy a card. "Kirby Puffcet?" Snoopy read. "Yes, Snoopy, yes!" Mario smiled. Snoopy then looked at the Pokemon. Then, he looked at his friends. Snoopy went on his knees and cried. "It's-a going to be okay. Snoopy, it's-a going to be okay." Mario comforted. The Pokemon walked off sadly knowing that they have lost.

Snoopy was trying put to tie up his collar. "Here, let me let you." Yumi said helping him. "Thanks, I mean I been doing this for years and still it..." Snoopy started. "Say no-a more, Snoopy. We-a understand. You been out there-a all day." Mario said. "Yeah, whatever happened out there you can put it all behind you." Donald said. "But guys, I like it!" Snoopy smiled. "You-a what?" Mario said surprised. "Guys, it was great when you paint, you don't need a paintbrush, you just dipped your hands in and feel the colours. And naps are nice too! And I'll do it again!" Snoopy smiled. "But Snoopy, you can't do that! That's just not right!" Donald scolded. "Why not?" Snoopy asked. "Don't you see? You can't go there! If you actually becomes a Pokemon, you will be..." Velma said sadly. "What? You mean Pokemon..." Snoopy started. Velma sadly nodded. "Well, I'm keeping the ice powers!" Snoopy said making an ice cube. "Fair enough!" Yumi smiled. "Wanna play-a baseball?" Mario asked. "Nah, I'm going to sit here. For a while." Snoopy said. "We-a understand." Mario nodded as they left. Snoopy then saw Pikachu. Pikachu nodded. Snoopy nodded as well. He then walked off. Pikachu smiled. "He could have been a great leader." Pikachu sighed.

There's Chapter 16! How was that? Snoopy will use ice powers in the next chapter. Review away!


	15. The Box

Here's Chapter 15! Okay, so I got the number wrong. Sorry! That's no reason to flame me like that! Anyway, Enjoy!

Chapter 15: The Box

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were hinding behind a building. "Are you sure you this will work?" Donald asked. "It have to! It's full-proof!" Snoopy said. "Hmm, according to my calculations, they will notice it right about..." Velma started before she heard Penry screamed. "Now." Velma finished. Penry came out running. "Oh, this is a disaster. A disaster I say!" Penry shouted. "What is it Penry?" Miss Wormwood asked as the teachers came to him. "The fridge is on the fritz!" Penry shouted. Miss Wormwood gasped. "But that means..." Miss Wormwood started. "That's right! The whole year's supply of ice cream is melting all over the floor! Including Principal Herrieman's private frozen fudges!" Penry shouted. "Pull yourself together man! We just have to get that ice cream out of them!" Miss Wormwood started. "Then what Wormwood? You can't just leave ice cream in the hot sun. By 2:00 p.m., we have an ice cream disaster like this school haven't seen! oh, what are we going to do? Oh, what are we going to do?" Penry said dramatically. "Um, Penry?" A familiar voice asked. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald smiling. "May we be of assistance?" Snoopy asked sweetly.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were eating ice cream. "Oh, I don't think I could eat another bite." Eduardo said before he burped. "Me either. Oh, what the heck, pass me a fudgie!" Yumi laughed. "See? I told you it will work!" Snoopy smiled. Then, Miss Wormwood grabbed his shoulder. "You're in big trouble this time, buster!" Miss Wormwood said angrily. "What did I do?" Snoopy asked. "Someone unplugged the big freezer and that someone is you!" Miss Wormwood accused. "But, MIss Wormwood, I was no where near the big freezer!" Snoopy said. "Oh no, then what's this then?" Miss Wormwood asked as she got out a sword with Snoopy's name of it. "Uh-oh." Snoopy said before he sweatdropped. "Come on, mutt! You're going to the wall!" Miss Wormwood said dragging Snoopy away.

Snoopy was at the wall. Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald went to him. "Hey, Snoopy, how are you doing?" Yumi asked. "Oh, fine. The view's not so hot but at least I got company." Snoopy shrugged. "Hey, a brick-a wall is better on the eyes than Wormwood!" Mario joked. Everyone laughed at this. Unknown to them, Miss Wormwood and Edward was watching them. "Look at them, Edward. They're laughing, acting like the wall is a joke. You know what? I think a new punishment is in order!" Miss Wormwood said. "But what Miss Wormwood?" Edward asked. "I don't know." Miss Wormwood said.

The next day, everyone was playing until Miss Wormwood called them for an announcement. Next to her is a white sheet. "I notice lately that you're not taking punishments seriously. Like getting in trouble is a game. Well, the rules of the game just changed because there is a new punishment and that punishment is the box!" Miss Wormwood said as she grabbed the sheet revealing four white lines painted on the ground. "Get caught running on the blacktop. Go to the box! Take cuts in lines! The Box! Any unauthorised games of any fun of any kind the box! No questions asked! Got it? Good!" Miss Wormwood shouted before she walked off. Everyone walked over to the box and looked at it. Then, they laughed hysterically. "The-a box? It's just-a four lines painted on the ground!" Mario laughed. "Yeah, talk about lame!" Yumi giggled. "It's Senorita Wormwood's falling!" Eduardo chuckled. Miss Wormwood and Edward are looking at them. "This is big, Edward. This will make me more famous Annie Hoosy!" Miss Wormwood smirked. "Who?" Edward asked. "Hoosy, Edward, Hoosy! The genius who invented detention in 1952!" Miss Wormwood scolded. "But Miss Wormwood they are just laughing at it!" Edward pointed out. "They won't be laughing for long." Miss Wormwood said as she smiled evilly.

Snoopy was on a tetherball being pushed by Yumi and Eduardo. "Yeeee-haaaw!" Snoopy shouted before he jumped off dizzy. "Boy, that was a blast!" Snoopy said dizzily. Then, Miss Wormwood grabbed his shoulder. "Ah, Snoopy. I knew you'll be the first person to test my new punishment! Ten minutes in the box!" Miss Wormwood shouted. "Snoopy's getting the box!" "Snoopy's going to the box!" "The Wormwood boxed Snoopy!" A crowd shouted. Everyone then cheered as Snoopy smiled and bowed. "Have your little fun now while you have mutt but you're not coming out for ten minutes!" Miss Wormwood shouted pointing at the clock. "As for the rest of you step back! Anyone who gets in thirty yards of this things will be pulling detention for a week!" Miss Wormwood scolded. Everyone groaned as they walked off. "Come, Edward, let leave Snoopy with his thoughts!" Miss Wormwood said as she and Edward walked off. They was silence for a minute. "Ha, the box. I just play a little ball." Snoopy said getting out a baseball and a catcher's mitt. He played to himself for a while until he dropped and it rolled out of his reach. Snoopy just shrugged. "That's okay, I'll be out of here in a mere..." Snoopy started before notcing the clock. "Ten minutes? Um, okay, I just watch the clouds go by." Snoopy smiled as he lied down and looked at the cloudless sky. "Hey, there's one! No, that's just a bird. I wonder what time it is?" Snoopy said looking at the clock to see it is still ten minutes. He groaned. "I know. I'll take a nice nap! I haven't taken a nap for a while!" Snoopy smiled before going to sleep. Then, a crow woke him up. "Oops, I must have dozed off. I hope I'm not late for class!" Snoopy said looking at the clock. Still ten minutes. "Oh, this is stupid! This is just one dumb line. In fact, four dumbs lines. One, two, three, four! Four dumb lines painted on the ground! Four dumb lines! They're going to get to me. No, not to me!" Snoopy said pacing back and forth. Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were watching him. "Look at him. He looks like one of those tigers at the zoo." Eduardo said in sympathy. "Maybe the box is toughter than we thought." Donald shrugged."Not going to get me. Augh! It's getting to me!" Snoopy shouted. He then looked at the clock. The minute went to nine minutes. Then, it went back to ten minutes and eleven and twelve until it melted. Snoopy gasped at this. Snoopy was now trapped between four walls. "No, no, nooo!" Snoopy shouted. He was trying to feel his way out. Everyone think he was miming. "Time to let him out, Miss Wormwood." Edward said. "What do you say we give him an extra two minutes?" Miss Wormwood smirked. Edward gasped at this. "That's inhumane! You're a genius, Miss Wormwood!" Edward smirked as he and Miss Wormwood smiled evilly. Snoopy was in a feeble position. "This old man. He played two. Hee hee hee hee. He played nick-nak on my shoe." Snoopy sang before Miss Wormwood came to him. "Had enough?" Miss Wormwood asked. "Oh, yes, Snoopy's a good dog!" Snoopy said in a wimpy voice as he hugged her legs. Miss Wormwood smiled evilly at this. "Get him out of here!" Miss Wormwood shouted. Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald came to him. "Snoop!" Yumi smiled. "Looking-a good!" Mario smiled. "No, Snoopy looking bad but he be good! Good, good, good!" Snoopy said walking off. Everyone was creeped out by this. "Geez, guys. This is bad! He really snapped!" Yumi said. "Come-a on. This is-a Snoopy we're talking about. By tomorrow, he'll-a fine!" Mario smiled.

The next day at lunch, Snoopy was at the table with a bib. "Snoopy's a good dog, a good dog." Snoopy said. Everyone gave Mario unimpressed looks. Mario just sweatdropped. Velma just rolled her eyes. "Here, you go, Snoopy. Some nice ravoli!" Velma said offering Snoopy some ravoli. Snoopy looked at it. Then, suddenly it turned into the box! "No!" Snoopy shouted. "What?" Donald gasped. "Don't you see? Ravoli is a square and a square is similar to..." Velma started. "The box?" Eduardo asked. "Augh! The box!" Snoopy screamed. "But he gotta eat something!" Donald said. "Here, have some of my sandwich!" Eduardo offered. Snoopy screamed at this. "Put it down, Eduardo. It's a square!" Velma scolded. "Oh." Eduardo said. Mario, Yumi and Donald just rolled their eyes at this. "Snoopy!" A familiar voice shouted. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see Miss Wormwood. "I got a little job for you." Miss Wormwood smirked.

Snoopy is outside clapping erasers together. "Me do what Miss Wormwood! Get her lunch! Clean her shoes! Snoopy good dog, good dog!" Snoopy said before coughing by the chalk dust. Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald was watching him. "Eraser duty!" Yumi said in disgust. "He sunk as low as a guy could get!" Donald said disgusted. "We gotta do-a something you guys or we'll lose Snoopy forever!" Mario said sadly. "What about we never used the word "square" again?" Eduardo suggested. "Yeah, right, what are we going to do? Play Four-Circle?" Yumi asked. "No, it says here in this Floyd Book that getting a person's mind off their fears is just plain useless. They have to face the challenge face on. As in Snoopy must go back in the box." Velma said. Everyone gasped at this. "What? There's no-a way, Snoopy will go back in that box!" Mario snapped. "Yeah, he's scared to death of it!" Yumi snapped. "I know one way." Velma said. "What?" Mario asked. "Wormwood." Velma said.

Snoopy was on a bench. "Snoopy's a good dog, good dog, good dog. Gets in no trouble, no trouble!" Snoopy said. Miss Wormwood who was passing by smiled evilly. Unknown to them, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were behind the bench. "I don't-a like this. I don't-a like this one-a bit!" Mario said sadly. "We have to. It's for his own good." Velma said as she rested a pea-shooter next to Snoopy. "Ready and now!" Velma said as everyone shot spitballs at Miss Wormwood. Miss Wormwood turned around to see no one but Snoopy with the pea shooter. "Snoopy!" Miss Wormwood shouted. Snoopy just waved. "Mock me, will you? Ten minutes in the box!" Miss Wormwood said angrily as she dragged Snoopy off. "No, not the box, not the box!" Snoopy begged. "Are you-a sure this will work?" Mario asked. "Of course, it will cure him completely. Even that or he will be a blubbering jelly mold for the rest of his life." Velma said. Mario looked shocked at this.

Miss Wormwood dragged Snoopy to the box. "This old man. He played two." Snoopy sang before he was trapped by four walls. "He played nick-nak on my shoe." Snoopy sang before the walls closed in on him. They were getting closer and closer and closer until Snoopy got hit by a ball and knocked down breaking the fantasy. "Yo!" A voice called out. Snoopy looked up to see an orange cat named Streaky. "A little help?" Streaky asked. "Huh?" Snoopy asked. "The ball? Can you throw it to me?" Streaky asked. Snoopy stayed silent. Streaky just groaned annoyed as he got the ball. "Du,b mutts. Think they're better than everybody else." Streaky muttered before walking off. "But he came in the box! He can't come in the box!" Snoopy said surprised. Snoopy then stepped on a white line. "Ha!" Snoopy laughed before stepping another white line. "It's just four dumb lines painted of the ground!" Snoopy said happily before he laughed. Meanwhile, Miss Finster and Edward were looking at the clock. "Well, it looks like Mr. Spitball's ten minutes are up! What do you say we go release him!" Snoopy said evilly. "Or what's left of him!" Edward smirked before he and Miss Wormwood laughed evilly. They went to the box to see Snoopy lying down calm. "Oh, hi guys. Ten minutes already?" Snoopy asked. "Um, yes!" Miss Wormwood said surprised that Snoopy's calm. "Great. I got a lot of playing to catch up on! See ya later, Missy!" Snoopy said walking off. "But you're supposed to be a miserable jello-mold!" Miss Wormwood said in disbelief. "What? Because of that? Sorry, but I must be nuts to be scared of that!" Snoopy said before running off. "But my box! My brainchild! It's ruined! It's ruined!" Miss Wormwood going on her knees.

Meanwhile, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald was sitting down looking guilty. "Poor Senor Snoopy. He looked so sad before she took him away." Eduardo said sadly. "I feel like-a such a traitor." Mario said sadly. "Why did I ever read that stupid Floyd?" Velma scolded herself. "Hey!" A familiar voice called out. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see Snoopy. "Anyone want to play baseball?" Snoopy asked. "Snoopy!" Everyone exclaimed happily. "I take that as a yes." Snoopy smiled. "You okay!" Yumi smiled. "But of course!" Snoopy smirked. "Look, we're really sorry we got you in trouble! The whole plan was my dumb idea!" Velma apologised. "That's okay, if you didn't do that, I'll still be pounding erasers together and polishing Wormwood's shoes." Snoopy smiled. "So you're not mad?" Donald asked. "Heck, no. You guys were right. The only way to face your fears is to head them on. Fact is I didn't got out of the box until I went back in!" Snoopy smiled. Everyone else smiled as well before they ran off. Meanwhile, Edward was watching Miss Wormwood cry. "My box! My box! My beautiful box!" Miss Wormwood sobbed. Edward sweatdropped at this. "See you later, Miss Wormwood! A lot later!" Edward said before running off leaving Miss Wormwood crying over her four white lines.

There's Chapter 15! How was that? Funny eh? Review away!


	16. The Trial

Here's Chapter 16! I'm still proud of myself I'm finished A Cartoon's Final Fantasy! Enjoy!

Chapter 16: The Trial

Everyone was in a dirt clog war. Lazlo tried to get over to the other side but a dirt clog stopped him. Another dirt clog flew in. "Incoming!" Donald shouted as Snoopy, Mario and Velma ducked. "There's nothing like a good dirt clog war!" Snoopy smiled. "You're-a can say that again!" Mario smiled. Then, a scream was heard. Everyone towards the scream to see Edward with a bruise on his forehead. "Rock thrown. Don't think. I can make it." Edward said weakly. "A rock? What kind of rotten evil person who would throw a rock in a dirt clog war?" Calvin asked in disgust. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" Yumi asked going towards the crowd. "She! Yumi did it! She threw the... rock." Edward said before he collapsed. "Uh-oh." Yumi sweatdropped when she noticed everyone was glaring at her.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald was walking to school. "That little ball of spit! I can't believe he said that stuff about me!" Yumi grumbles. "Si, just because you threw a rock at a guy." Eduardo shrugged. "I did that throw a rock at a guy!" Yumi snapped. "Good because throwing a rock in a dirt clog war is just about as low as a guy could get!" Eduardo said in disgust. Yumi just groaned in anger. "Look, if Yumi said she didn't do it, she didn't do it!" Snoopy snapped. "Yeah, and-a besides. It's-a been a long day. Everyone probably forgot about-a it by now." Mario shrugged. "There she is! The rock-thrower!" An angry voice shouted. Everyone looked towards the direction of the voice to see an angry mob. Everyone then glared at Mario who sweatdropped. "What do want rock-thrower? To bean this poor innocent kid again?" Clover asked pointing to a groaning Edward with a bandaged head. "Innocent kid? It's Edward!" Yumi snapped. "Oh, yeah, well even if it is just Edward, you can't throw a rock in a dirt clog! It's just plain wrong!" Clover snapped. "But I didn't do it! I wasn't anywhere near the little weasel!" Yumi said in her defence. "Oh yeah? Then, where were you then?" Clover asked. "I... I can't say." Yumi said sadly. "I bet I know where she was! Out getting more rocks!" Bart shouted. "Take her to Herrieman!" "Take her home to Wormwood!" "Sned your to the dodgeball wall!" Everyone shouted. "No, wait! I say we give her a swirlie!" Clover said evilly. Yumi's eyes then started to swirl. "Swirlie! Swirlie! Swirlie!" Everyone chanted as they ran towards Yumi but Snoopy stopped them. "Hey, wait a minute! You can't give somebody a swirlie without a fair trial!" Snoopy snapped. "Oh yeah? Says who?" Clover smirked. "Say me!" A familiar voice said. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see the Queen of Hearts. "As long as I'm the queen of this playground, we're going to do things right!" The Queen of Hearts snapped. "See?" Snoopy smirked. "First, we'll give her a fair trial, then we give her a swirlie!" The Queen of Hearts smirked. Snoopy and Yumi looked shcoked at this while everyone cheered. "And to make sure the swirlie will go as planned, I appoint the smartest kid of the playground to as the prosecutor, Velma Dinkley!" The Queen of Hearts appointed. Everyone gasped at this. "But I can't be the prosecutor, I'm Yumi friend!" Velma snapped. "Silence! The trial will begin at noon sharp, the swirlie at 12:15." The Queen of Hearts smirked before everyone cheered, chanted "Swirlie! Swirlie! and walked off. "What am I going to do?" Yumi said worried. "Hey, it will be okay! After all, you got Velma as a prosecutor. She'll go easy on you!" Snoopy smiled. "Actually, Snoopy, according to the law, I must prosecute to the fullest to the law. See you in court." Velma said walking. "I'm doomed." Yumi said sweatdropped.

Everyone was at the trial. "Okay, Yumi, this is going to be great!" Snoopy smiled. "Yeah, you have to-a do is take the stand, tell everyone what-a really happened and you're home free!" Mario smiled. "I'm not talking!" Yumi said. "Huh?" Snoopy asked. "I'm not taking a stand and I'm not telling what really happened!" Yumi snapped. "But Yumi, if you don't they'll give the swirlie for sure!" Snoopy scolded. "I'm not taking a stand and that's final!" Snoopy snapped. "Hereby, hereby! The honourable Queen of Hearts residing! All rise!" Spade called out as everyone rise as the Queen of Hearts sat down. "Let get this over with! I'm missing lunch! The prosecution may begin!" The Queen of Hearts smiled. "Thank you, your Majesty, ladies and gentlemen of the jury! Throwing a rock in a dirt clog war is the most descipable crime a guy could commit! Worse than throwing slushballs! Worse than taking cuts in lines! Even worse then spitting in a drinking fountain!" Velma said as everyone nodded. "Today, I'm here to prove without a shadow of a doubt that this rude and ill-tempered girl, sorry yumi, is guilty, guilty, guilty!" Velma shouted as everyone cheered. "The people call Edward to the stand!" Velma said as everyone nodded. Edward sat on a swing. "Edward, tell us what happened at the dirt clog war." Velma said. "Well, this head wounds pretty bad but I'll tell." Edward said weakly.

A flashback of the dirt clog war with Edward wearing a black headband and a green army vest appears. "It was a dirt clog war to end all dirt clog wars! As always I had to fight the whole thing single-handed." Edward narrated as he threw some dirt clogs and made some karate noises. Then, he got a tree branch and bit it. "Then, I saw her." Edward said. He saw Chris pushing Helen. Then, Yumi came out. "Ha! Gotcha, wimpos!" Yumi laughed as she threw a dirt clog at Chris and Helen knocking them down. "Of all the cowardly acts. Yumi!" Edward shouted angrily. "Edward!" Yumi gasped. "It's just you and me sister!" Edward snapped. Yumi and Edward glared at each other getting dirtclogs. Then, Yumi shamely drops hers. "I... I can't fight you Edward. You are my moral and physical superior." Yumi said sadly. Edward drops his as well. "You're right, Yumi. It wouldn't be right! After all, I can beat you anyday at throwing dirt clogs!" Edward smirked. "True, Edward but this is not a dirt clog!" Yumi smirked holding a huge rock. "You wouldn't." Edward dared. "Just watch me." Yumi smirked. Yumi threw the rock at Edward and everything went black.

The crowd was talking. "I say we give her the swirlie now!" Bart shouted. "Swirlie! Swirlie!" Everyone chanted. "Hey, wait a minute! Just because Edward said Yumi did it doesn't mean it true!" Snoopy snapped. "Yeah, I-a mean why would Yumi want to hit Edward with the rock anyway?" Mario asked. "Yes, why? Why would Yumi want to bean this innocent boy? I mean, you don't have anyway against my client do you Yumi?" Velma asked. Yumi could talk about it all day but she knew right now is not the time. "Not enough to hit him with a rock." Yumi shrugged. "Oh yeah? I call Eduardo to the stand!" Yumi called out. "Me?" Eduardo said nervously as he went to the stand. "Now Eduardo? Did you or did you not tell me what you saw yesterday?" Yumi asked. Eduardo then sighed. "I'm sorry, Senorita Yumi but I saw it. I saw it all." Eduardo said sadly.

A flashback of the dirt clog war with people crying and in pain and fear appears. "It was a nightmare of a dirt clog war! I never seen such carnage! Madness! Madness! But then I saw Yumi and my hope fell on mankind!" Eduardo smiled as she saw Yumi walking towards an injured Tails. "Hey, are you okay? Get me a tissue! Get me a tissue now! Time-out! Time-out!" Yumi called out getting everyone's attention. Then, Yumi got hit in the head by a dirt clog. She turned around to see Edward. "I got Yumi! I got Yumi!" Edward sang. "I'm going to cream you, duck-beaver!" Yumi shouted as she chased them. "You hit Yumi during a time-out? She was right! You are a worm!" The Queen of Heart said in disgust. "Your Majesty, please! My client's not the one on trial here! Go on, Eduardo!" Velma signalled. "Well, I was worried that Yumi was going to do something she will regret so I chased after them! Then, I saw them on the other side of the fence!" Eduardo said as he saw Yumi and Edward. "Okay, okay. Don't bean me!" Edward begged. "Senorita Yumi, nooo!" Eduardo screamed. "I ran towards the gate as fast as I can but before I got there..." Eduardo started before Edward's scream was heard. "...It was too late. Too late..." Eduardo said sobbing. "It's okay, Eduardo, it's okay." Velma comforted. "When will you people learn? War is not a juego! It's not a juego!" Eduardo said dramatically as everyone sweatdropped "I thought it was a game." "Yeah, I thought it was a game." "A fun game." Everyone said. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury! The facts of the case are clear! Provoked and not, she attacked my client and beaned him with a rock! The facts of the case are clear! Guilty, ladies and gentlemen! Guilty!" Velma shouted. "Guilty! Guilty!" Everyone chanted. "Does the defence have anything to say before we sentence your client to a swirlie?" The Queen of Hearts asked. "Yes, your Majesty, there is! There is only one way to fight issues as bad as these! That's why we call... Yumi to the stand!" Snoopy shouted making Yumi gasp. "What? I already told you! I'm not taking a stand!" Yumi demanded. "Look, Yumi, this isn't about you anymore. This is about all of us!" Snoopy scolded. "He's right, Yumi." Donald nodded. "Letting people punish you for-a what you didn't do is just doing wrong!" Mario scolded. "And you know it too! And if you let them give the swirlie you don't deserve, then you're just as wrong as they are!" Snoopy scolded as he and Yumi glared at each other. "Oh, Snoopy, how do I let you talk me into these things?" Yumi asked. Snoopy just smiled as Yumi went to the stand. "Okay, Yumi, tell us what really happened at the dirt clog war." Snoopy said. "Okay, it was like this." Yumi started.

A flashback of Yumi about to bean Edward appears. "There was Edward crying for forgiveness and me with a big old dirt clog in my hand. Not a rock. A dirt clog. I was just about to nail him when all of a sudden I saw a meow above. It was just stupid cat that gotten itself up in the tree. I figures I had to help it so I just forget about that idiot Edward and did what I have to do." Yumi shrugged as she climbed the tree and got the cat down. "You mean you didn't hit Edward with the rock because you was saving a kitty from a tree?" Clover asked. "Yes." Yumi said sadly. Then, everyone laughed. "I should have just took the swirlie." Yumi said sadly. "Oh, come on, this is so not true. Yumi saving a kitty? As if!" Clover said rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah? You can just Miss Wormwood if you don't believe me!" Yumi snapped. "Miss Wormwood? What does she have to do with it?" Calvin asked. "Well, you're not going to believe this." Yumi said uncertain as she got down from the tree. "Koonum! Oh, mommy loves you, mommy loves you! Good work, Yumi! I owe you one!" Miss Wormwood smiled as she got her cat. "It turns out the cat was Wormwood's all along! So there is your proof! I was no where near Edward when he got hit by that rock!" Yumi said. "But that doesn't make any sense! If you were busy getting Wormwood's cat out of the tree who threw the rock?" Clover asked. "Yeah, what's the truth?" Calvin asked as everyone glared at a nervous Edward. "What? What everyone's looking at me for? I'm not the one on trial, right Velma?" Edward asked nervously. "Actually, I too want to hear the truth for a change!" Velma said coldly. "The truth? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Edward shouted. "Try us, Edward!" Velma said. "Okay, you want the truth? Well, here it is! All those years and spying for Wormwood, running around for Wormwood, being Wormwood's slave and once I never got a "Good job, Edward! I owe you one!" Never! And little Miss Gothgirl came along and all he does he get that stupid cat out of the tree and it's good job, Yumi! I owe you one! Those words were burning my soul forever!" Edward said tearily. "But who threw the rock, Edward? WHO THREW THE ROCK?" Velma asked annoyed. "I did it, okay? It was me!" Edward shouted making everyone gasp. "There I was looking at Miss Wormwood owing Yumi one. It sickened me. And then I saw that beautigul rock just laying there on the ground. I lifted it up and then realised it was too heavy and got another rock. And I threw it! I threw it up in the air! I hit myself on the head okay? And I'll do it again! I'll do it again! Oh, Wormwood, my Wormwood, how you torture me!" Edward said sobbing. Everyone sweatdropped at this. "What an idiot!" Clover said in disgust. "That's the lamest thing I ever heard!" Calvin said in disgust. Everyone agreed. "Your Majesty, with this new evidence, I withdrew my case!" Velma said. Everyone cheered as Yumi sighed. "That means this court only have one other offical duty. Give Edward the swirlie!" The Queen of Hearts shouted as everyone chanted "Swirlie! Swirlie!" Edward screamed and ran off.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were walking home from school. "See, Yumi? I told you! We will be our dream team!" Snoopy smiled. "Si, sorry we didn't see at first it just I thought I saw what I thought I saw." Eduardo said sadly. "Hey, I was the one who wouldn't take the stand! Besides, you were all there when I needed you! Even you Velma!" Yumi smiled. "Hey, what are friends for?" Velma asked. "What can we-a ever have doubted her?" Mario asked. Meanwhile, Edward was still running away from a crowd chanting "Swirlie! Swirlie! Swirlie!"

There's Chapter 16! How was that! Review away!


	17. Teachers' Lounge

Here's Chapter 17! Enjoy!

Chapter 17: The Teachers' Lounge

Velma was pacing up and down worried. "My hair is all smooth. My shirt is washed. My shoes are polished." Velma said to herself. Donald and Yumi came to her. Yumi had a purple ribbon in her hair. "So Dinkley, a little worried aren't you?" Yumi smirked. "Well, not at all. My body temperature is normal..." Velma started nervously. "Hey, you don't have to cuddle to me. After all, today's the big day." Yumi smirked. "What big day?" Donald asked confused. "I wonder if the boys remember?" Velma asked. "You tell me." Yumi said pointing to Snoopy, Mario and Eduardo. "Snoopy's wearing a red bow tie!" Velma gasped. "Eduardo's have a white shirt on!" Yumi laughed. "Mario is wearing a red tuxedo!" Velma and Yumi explained. "Apparently they remembered." Velma smirked. "Remember what?" Donald asked. "Ooh, don't you boys look nice. What's the occasion? Dress up day at Chuckie Cheeses?" Yumi asked. Snoopy, Mario and Eduardo then told excuses about their outfits. "Yeah, right. Admit it. You got dressed up for the big day!" Yumi accused. "What big day?" Donald asked now ticked off. "Today's the day the teachers hands in their daily budget requests." Snoopy smiled. "So?" Donald asked. "So a teacher send a student down to Room 101." Snoopy smiled. "You don't mean?" Donald started. "Yes, Donald, one of us gets to take a look inside the teachers' lounge!" Snoopy smirked. "Wow! I don't think in any of the schools I been to nobody ever seen inside the teachers' lounge!" Donald gasped. "Not here either. But this time we're not going to blow it!" Yumi shouted glaring at Mario. "Hey, I was-a a teenager then!" Mario snapped. "What happened?" Donald asked. "Well, five-a years ago. I had a chance to look in the teachers' lounge. I'll-a never forgot it!" Mario said sadly.

Miss Gator gave a seventeen-year-old Mario the budget requests. He looked at his classmates giving him the thumbs-up. Mario just winked as he went to Room 101. He knocked on the door. "What is it?" Bugs' voice shouted. "I was told to go give-a you the budget requests." Mario said. "Can you slip it under the door?" Bugs asked. "Um, it's-a too big." Mario said. Bugs just sighed. Then, in a flash of lightning, the budget requests were gone. Mario looked sadly at the floor.

"It's-a all happened so fast and now it's just some crazy dream. But this-a time I won't blow it!" Mario said determined. "Hey, choker, what makes you think you get another chance?" Yumi snapped. "Actually all of us have a chance of being picked." Velma explained. "What do you do? Pick a name out of a hat?" Donald asked. "Well, that's not exactly how they do it." Snoopy smirked.

Miss Gator was writing something on the blackboard. "You know Miss Gator, no one makes nines like you!" Yumi smiled. "Why thank you, sheila!" Miss Gator smiled. "Oh, and Miss Gator, I like your dress. Green really brings out the beauty in your skin!" Snoopy smiled. "Why, thanks!" Miss Gator smiled. "Oh, Miss Gator, you were right. They are fifty states. You really make geography come alive!" Velma smiled. "You're-a Miss Gator? You-a look young to be a student teacher!" Mario smiled. "Oh, Mario! Oh, and Eduardo, mate? Here's youe make-up quiz." Miss Gator smiled giving Eduardo a test. "A "F"? Alright, Senorita Gator! Now maybe I will have you for a whole another year." Eduardo smiled. Everyone sweatdropped. "Um, Miss Gator? Don't you have to carry in the budget requests today?" Snoopy asked. "I believe-a young Snoopy's right. May I of-a us carry for you?" Mario asked. "Well, that's a good idea? Now who will I choose?" Miss Gator asked. Everyone went back to their seats. They prepared themselves. "I think I should pick..." Miss Gator started before a knocking is heard. "...Hold that thought." Miss Gator said. Everyone sighed. Miss Gator opened the door to see... "Ah, Madame Foster." Miss Gator smiled. "I'm here to pick up those budget requests." Madame Foster said. Everyone gasped at this. "But normally, I send them down with a student." Miss Gator said. "Not anymore. They went me to deliver them. Personally." Madame Foster said. "Well, okay." Miss Gator said as she gave the budget requests to Madame Foster. Everyone couldn't believe what was happening. "How clever.Why intreppurt our learning over a silly errand?" Miss Gator smiled. Everyone just fainted.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were sitting at their seat in sadness. "I can't-a believe you told her you liked her nines! My pet Chain Chomp made better nines than her!" Mario scolded. "You look young enough to be a student teacher. How do you live with yourself?" Yumi asked. "Let's face it. We disgraced ourselves and for what?" Velma asked. "Nothing! Now we will never see inside the teachers' lounge!" Eduardo said sadly. "Yeah, the buns and burners. The petri dishes." Velma said sadly. "Huh?" Yumi asked. "Well, they're teachers right? Well, they're probably using their free time to increase their knowledge." Velma explained. Then, she sighed.

Miss Gator was looking into in a microscope wearing a lab coat. "Yes! Bugs, come over here! With this serum, we will can create a team of Einsteins!" Miss Gator exclaimed. "I'll call the papers. I'll bet you win the noble price for this!" Bugs smiled making Miss Gator worried. "Gee, I'm running out of room." Miss Gator said looking at a shelf full of trophies. "Guys, I found it! It was true! The tea party really did ran out of sugar!" Mr. Herrieman explained. "Quick! Come over to the new super computer!" Miss Wormwood shouted as they went to the Miss Wormwood. "I got a new way of teaching the seven time tables!" Miss Wormwood explained. Everyone gasped at this. "But the experts said it was impossible!" Miss Gator gasped. "Well, honey, the experts never met Muriel P. Wormwood!" Miss Wormwood smirked. Bugs, Mr. Herrieman and Miss Gator fainted.

"Oh, come, that's not what they are doing in there." Yumi said. "Why not?" Velma asked. "Well, does the guy at the Quik-E-Mart spend his spare time making slurpies?" Yumi asked. "Probably not!" Velma shrugged. "There! Now if I'm a teacher, the last thing I would be doing is learn a much of dumb facts!" Yumi explained. "What do you think they are doing then Yumi?" Donald asked. "Working out. That's what they're doing!" Yumi said as she flexes a muscle.

Bugs was running on a treadmill. "Do this for five more minutes... Does twenty push-ups... Do a quick run of the freeway... and then back to class." Bugs panted. Herriman and Gator were having a boxing match. "Come on, crazy legs! Show me what you got!" Herrieman said. "Um, okay but remember, mate? I only had two lessons." Miss Gator warned. "Don't worry, Hurting Herrieman will go easy on you." Herrieman smirked. Then, Miss Gator started to punch the stuff out of Herrieman until he was on the floor. "I thought you said you only had two lessons!" Mr. Herrieman snapped. "And that all it takes!" Miss Gator smirked. Miss Wormwood and Bugs were playing basketball. "Don't blink tough guy, I'm taking it to the hole!" Miss Wormwood warned. She then jumped, did a Micheal Jordan pose and slammed dunked the ball. "Woo! How you like me now?" Miss Wormwood smirked. Bugs looked disgusted and ashamed at this.

"No way! That can't be what they're doing in there!" Eduardo said. "All right, you overgrown goat, what do you think they are doing in there?" Yumi asked. "I know what I will be doing. I will be perfecting my most soul." Eduardo said getting in a yoga pose.

Miss Gator like most teachers was wearing a yoga robe. Miss Gator was shaking a pot with smoke coming out. She coughed. Meanwhile, Lola was talking to Master Herrieman. "Well, you can snatch these pebbles from my hand then you too can share from the high teacher." Herrieman said. Lola easily snatched them. "But two out of three." Herrieman said sweatdropping. Miss Wormwood and Madame Foster was talking. "Walk across these hot coals and perfect your vision." Madame Foster said. "I try." Miss Wormwood nodded as she walked across the hot coals. "Oh, mama!" Miss Wormwood said with a little grin. Madame Foster left ill at this.

"What? And you say my idea was dumb?" Yumi snapped. "Not dumb, just incorrect. On the other hand..." Velma started before she, Mario, Yumi and Eduardo went into an argument with Snoopy and Donald as spectators. Snoopy then whistled getting everyone's attention. "Hey, we can argue about this until we graduted and we still don't know what the lounge is like or..." Snoopy started. "You don't-a mean..." Mario started. "Yes, you're going in!" Snoopy said.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald saw Miss Wormwood guarding the door. "Hey, no running, sponge boy!" Miss Wormwood said scolding a yellow sponge. "How do we-a pass her?" Mario asked. "I believe this is a job for Bowser Jr." Snoopy smirked.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald went to meet a turtle-like creature with a green face, a tan snout, a red Mohawk, a green shell with seven spiked on them with brown rims around them and a white rim around the shell itself, a yellow belly and a white bandana with the picture of a poorly drawn mouth. "So what you want? A one-time or are you certain in a full service?" The turtle asked. "Full service, please, Bowser Jr." Snoopy nodded. "Okay, then you have to check my price list." Bowser Jr. said explained giving the gang a price list. "Twenty dollars? This is playground robbery!" Yumi snapped. "What? I had to raise my rates a little. What with overhead, deflation, the raising prices of cleanex." Bowser. Jr explained. "Good point but we only got Twelve dollars and fifty cents." Velma explained. "Well, tough luck, you can't get a decent sniffle in today's market!" Bowser Jr. snapped. "I'll give you a decent sniffle!" Yumi snapped as she readies her guitar making Bowser Jr. sweatdrop. "Okay, okay! Look, I take this and two candy bars and you got yourself a deal!" Bowser Jr. said. Everyone felt their pockets then looked at Eduardo who was innocently whistling. "Give it up, Ed! We know we're packing!" Snoopy smirked. Eduardo pulled up his pants legs to reveal two candy bars tied to his legs with tape.

Bowser Jr. went behind Miss Wormwood and practising his singing. Then, he started to cry getting Miss Wormwood's attention. "What the? All right, Bowser. Jr? What now?" Miss Wormwood sighed. "I was on the... And he... And I didn't mean to... and then he hit me and hit me!" Bowser Jr. said sobbing leaving a confused Miss Wormwood. Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald sneaked inside. They, went to Room 101. Eduardo tried to open the door but to no avail. "Ratas! It's jammed!" Eduardo said. "Stand aside. A little something my sister showed me!" Yumi explained as she got out a hairpin and picked the lock. She opened it slightly. "Who's there?" Bugs shouted. Yumi quickly closed the door. "It's-a Mr. Bugs!" Mario gasped. "He must live in the Teachers' Lounge!" Velma gasped. "Now what do we do?" Donald gasped. Then, Snoopy thought of an idea. "Um, Mr. Bugs? Is Miss Lola there?" Snoopy asked. "No." Bugs said. "Well, that's too bad because we would told that her lime-green car is on fire in the parking lot." Snoopy explained. "Well, not only is she's not here but Miss Lola does that drive a lime-green car. I DO!" Bugs shouted. He then ran out of the room. Everyone then looked at the door. "Ready?" Snoopy asked. Everyone nodded. Snoopy opened the door and everyone gasped to see a small room with a broken coffee maker. "This is it?" Donald asked. "No buns or burners?" Velma asked. "No high-tech gym?" Yumi asked. "No spirit awakenings?" Eduardo asked. "All these years of wondering and it turns out that the teachers' lounge was a small room and a busted coffee machine." Snoopy said in disbelief. "Come-a on, guys. Let's go!" Mario said sadly as they left disappointed. Bugs came back grumbling. "Rotten mutt! There's not a thing wrong with my car!" Bugs grumbled. Then, he looked around to see if anyone is looking. He pulled on the handle to reveal a secret entrance. He went inside to be greeted by mushroom people as he went into a robe and got a glass of wine. "Higher, higher. Aw, yeah, that's it!" Miss Gator said as she is being massaged by a Toad. "So then, I said to the Super Attendant, that's no Pokemon, that's my wife!" Mr. Herrieman said in a hot tub as everyone laughed. He went to Madame Foster who was sun-tanning. "Is that you Bugs? Try this chicken! It's divine!" Madame Foster said as they laughed. If only the others knew.

There's Chapter 17! How was that? Review away!


	18. Edward's Reform

Here's Chapter 18! Darth Ben Vader, sure we can be friends of course! (switches to Velma) Hey, Tinyrocket? (switches to me) Yes? (switches to Velma) You forgot to answer Trolley Bonuce's question! (switches to me) Oh yeah? How do I put Snoopy in most of my stories? Because I love Peanuts! Espeically Snoopy! (hugs Snoopy who blushes) (switches to a disgusted Yumi) Um, why? (switches to me) Because the Peanuts are classic and you heard what T.J. said. You can't top a classic! (switches to Yumi) Yeah, but it's so sick! (switches to Snoopy) Hey, lay off! (switches to Yumi) Si, you're just jealous! (switches to Yumi)Yeah, like he put you in big roles! (switches to Eduardo) I don't need Tinyrocket! I need Darth Ben Vader! Nothing personal Senor! (switches to me) None taken! Hey, Anonymous but Interested. Where were you anyway? You had me worried. Oh, and the Real Recess Fan. I just want to say... (switches to everyone) NO FLAMES ALLOWED! ENJOY!

Chapter 18: Edward's Reform

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald looked in awe at a trolley of balls. "It's almost like she left them there on purpose." Eduardo said in awe. "All those-a balls just lying their for the picking!" Mario said drooling a bit. "What's stopping us from reaching in there and getting the good ball for the change?" Snoopy asked. "Wormwood?" Donald asked. "According to my calcuations, he should be biting into her second half of her pickle and sardine sandwich right about... now." Velma explained.

Wormwood on cue took a bite out of a sardine and pickle sandwich with Edward. "Nothing like a good sardine and pickle sandwich right boy?" Miss Wormwood smiled. "ou said it Miss Wormwood!" Edward nodded.

Meanwhile, Snoopy stepped forward. "I'm going for it." Snoopy said bravely as he stepped over accidently kicking the trolley.

Meanwhile, for some strange reason, Edward heard this. "What is it, Edward?" Miss Wormwood asked. "I think I heard something. I'll be right back." Edward said walking off. "Must be a frequency only lab dogs can hear. The kid's a natural!" Miss Wormwood smiled.

Snoopy was going to get the good ball until he saw Edward hiding behind a tennerball pole. He sweatdropped at this. "Don't do it Edward." Snoopy begged. Edward then took a deep breath and shouted. "Miss Wormwood!" Edward shouted. Then, suddenly Miss Wormwood came running up. "Hey, what are you muppets doing there?" Miss Wormwood asked annoyed. "Nothing." Snoopy said with an innocent tone. "Yeah, a long lot of nothing. Good work, Edward. Now step back, all of you. You know the playground balls have to be equally shared and not just between a few! Now gather up!" Miss Wormwood shouted throwing balls everyone. They were soft. Snoopy dropped it and it fell flat. "Ah, the good ball. Who should get it today?" Miss Wormwood asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Edward!" Miss Wormwood smirked as she threw the ball to Edward. Everyone groaned as they walked off. "Hey, guys, I let you play with me. For a small fee of course." Edward smirked. "Forgot it, Edward! We would rather play with a flat ball than a slimeball!" Yumi insulted. "Ooh, good one, Yumi well I rather play with the good ball than a dumb..." Edward started realising he had no good comeback. "Aw, who needs them. I'm having way more fun by myself!" Edward smirked before bounced the ball twice then it hit his face. He then saw Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald talking. "And then Principal Herrieman said to the Super Attendant! That's no Pokemon! That's my wife!" Snoopy said as everyone laughed. "Snoopy thinks he's so funny. What makes him so special?" Edward asked glaring at him. Then, he got an evil idea. "This should fix his wagon!" Edward smirked as he wrote on a piece of paper, crumbled it and threw it. "Oh, Miss Wormwood!" Edward sang.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were playing dodgeball. Snoopy was going to throw the ball until Miss Wormwood grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off. "Ow! Hey, what did I do?" Snoopy asked. "You know perfectly what you did, you little hooligan!" Miss Wormwood snapped as she dragged Snoopy off the area which Edward threw the paper ball. "Ah ha! Just as I thought. The crimianl always go to the scene of the crime!" Miss Wormwood said. Snoopy sweatdropped at this. "But Miss Wormwood, you dragged me here! I didn't do anything!" Snoopy said in his defence. "Oh, yeah? What's this then?" Miss Wormwood asked giving Snoopy the piece of paper. He opened it. "I did it signed Snoopy?" Snoopy asked in disbelief. "Ah-ha. A full confession!" Miss Wormwood said. "But Miss Wormwood, I been framed!" Snoopy said. "Ten minutes at the wall!" Miss Wormwood shouted. Snoopy couldn't believe this was happening!

Snoopy was at the wall. Edward came up to him. "Enjoying your recess Snoopy?" Edward smirked. "It was you wasn't it Edward?" Snoopy asked. Edward just smiled evilly. "Boy, of all the sneaky under-handed things to do to a dog!" Snoopy snapped angrily. "Oh, I'm just getting started. I'm going to make your life a living nightmare. You're not going to spit or jump with me putting you to the wall you know why, Snoopy? Because? Because I wished I was you!" Edward said going on his knees. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Snoopy asked. "Look at you. You're fat and you're ugly, you wear that dopey collar..."Edward said. "Okay, okay, that's enough!" Snoopy said glaring. "Yet, guys play with you, they come for you for advice, they laugh at your jokes! Everybody likes you! Look at me! I got nothing!" Edward said sadly. "Maybe it's because you always snitching on everyone." Snoopy suggested. "You think?" Edward said as if the answer was far away from him. Snoopy just sweatdropped. "Here you go, Edward. I'll make you a deal! You stop ratting out on us and I let you hang out with us." Snoopy explained. "Like a buddy?" Edward asked. "Um, yeah, kind of..." Snoopy said nervously before Edward shook his hand. "Snoopy, you got yourself a deal!" Edward smiled.

Snoopy told Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald at lunch what happened. "What? Snoopy, have you lost-a your mind?" Mario asked. "I must agree. No good could come from this." Velma agreed. "Come on guys. Edward just want to be one of the guys." Snoopy said. "And I want to be a six-foot-tall body-builder called Moe but we happen to live in something call reality?" Yumi said. "Once a snitch's always a snitch!" Velma said. Eduardo and Donald nodded. Edward then let to them with his tray. "Hey, guys!" Edward greeted. "Hey, Edward! We were just talking about you!" Snoopy smiled. "I know." Edward said in a dark tone. Everyone then glared at Snoopy who sweatdropped. "So why don't we make begones be begones? I can something to trade. Pickles and sardines!" Edward smiled. "You make-a me sick!" Mario said in a dark tone. Edward sweatdropped and everyone ate their lunch for a while. "Hey, guys. Have you heard? Miss Wormwood have a new rule about the drinking fountain. Who can only drink for three seconds or..." Edward started. "Hey, Edward?" Yumi asked. "Yeah?" Edward replied. "Nobody cares?" Yumi said with a fake smile. "Oh." Edward said sadly. The table was quiet for a while. "So this is going well for the first day huh?" Edward smiled. "Perhaps you will be happier with Miss Wormwood." Velma said pointing to Miss Wormwood eating a pickle and sardine sandwich. "No way! I'm staying! I'm going to be one of the gang if it kills me!" Edward said determined.

Velma and Donald were playing marbles. Then, Edward came to them. "Hey, guys!" Edward greeted. "Um, hey!" Velma greeted. "So wanna go spy or something?" Edward asked. "Um, no thank you!" Velma said. Edward just sadly and walked off. He came to see Mario and Eduardo at a tennerball pole. "Hey, guys, what are you playing?" Edward asked. "It's-a called ten-ner-ball." Mario said as if he was talking to an idiot. "Oh, can I play?" Edward asked. "It's a dos-person game, Senor Edward?" Eduardo explained. "Oh, si then how about I play the winner?" Edward asked. "Um, okay." Eduardo said. "But we're playing-a to a million. By one, I'm winning!" Mario said as they played on. Edward sighed and walked off. He then saw Yumi lying down on the grass. He walked over to her. "Go away sardine breath! You're stinking up my air!" Yumi snapped. Edward sweatdropped and ran off. He came to Snoopy on the jungle gym. "Hey, Edward, how it's going?" Snoopy greeted. "Terrible! Nobody would even talk to me." Edward said sadly. "Well, you got a lot of history. How about doing something to show you really change." Snoopy explained. "Like what?" Edward asked. "I don't know. Buy everybody an ice cream. Get us the good ball for once in our lives." Snoopy suggested. Upon hearing the word ball, Edward smiled. "I'll do better than that! I know a place where... Oh, come on!" Edward smiled as they went to round up the hang.

Miss Wormwood was guarding the door. Unknown to her, Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo, Donald and Edward was right behind her. "Come on." Edward signalled as they went inside. They then walked inside to a door. "Okay, this is it!" Edward smiled. "What? I must have past this door a million times!" Snoopy said. "Besides, it's-a locked!" Mario said as he tried to open the door but to no avail. "No problem. If you got the right equipment!" Edward smirked as he got a key and unlocked the door. Then, they went in. Snoopy tried to go forward but Edward stopped. "Hey! What's going...?" Snoopy started before he saw a red laser. Edward put a small mirror there and it blocked the laser. They went forward to a door where it had a sign that said "There's nothing behind this door! Go away!" Eduardo tried to open it but to no avail. "Ratas! It's jammed!" Eduardo said despair. "Is it?" Edward asked pulling a lever opening the door. "Okay, we'll here. What's so great?" Yumi started before she saw something that made her gasp. Everyone gasped as well. When they saw balls! "It's ball heaven!" Eduardo said as if he just died and gone to heaven. Edward opened the window. "People of the playground!" Edward shouted getting everyone's attention. "I give you, balls!" Edwards shouted throwing balls out. Everyone cheered as they went to get them.

A flying vulture were watching Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo, Donald and Edward being scolded by Miss Wormwood. "Well, isn't this nice? Eighty-three brand new balls been taken out of their boxes and thrown in the dirt like so much garbage! What do you people think these are? Playthings?" Miss Wormwood asked. Everyone sweatdropped at this. "So which ones of you did it? Was it you, Snoopy!" Miss Wormwood said glaring at Snoopy who is sweating. "Or was it you Yumi?" Miss Wormwood asked glaring at Yumi who glared back. "That's all right! I got my sources! Edward!" Miss Wormwood shouted. "Yes, Miss Wormwood?" Edward said nervously. "Which one of there monkeys broke into the ball room?" Miss Wormwood asked. "Um, I..." Edward started. "If you had anything to do with it kid, you know I grant you immunity." Miss Wormwood explained. "Well, I..." Edward sputtered. "Come on, spit it out!" Miss Wormwood shouted. "I don't know." Edward said. Everyone gasped at this. "What did you say!" Miss Wormwood gasped. "I said I just don't know. I looking at my feet at the time and I just didn't see." Edward shrugged. "Fine then, I have to find out for myself!" Miss Wormwood said annoyed before she walked off. Everyone stared at Edward who glared back. Then, they cheered. "Way to go, Edward!" Snoopy smiled. "Nice one!" Velma smiled. "All right!" Donald smiled. "Edward, you're one of us!" Yumi smiled. Edward smiled as well.

Calvin, Hobbes and Edward were digging. "Hey, this is pretty fun! Are you guys still not mad for ratting you out because you dug under the cafeteria?" Edward asked. "Nah, we believed in burying the hatchet." Hobbes shrugged. "And anything else we can get our hands on!" Calvin said before he, Edward and Hobbes laughed. Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were watching them. "I gonna hand it to ya, Snoopy. Edward sure have come around!" Yumi smiled. "Yeah, it's like he's a whole-a new guy!" Mario smiled. "Ball Call!" Miss Wormwood shouted. Edward ran up to them. "Man, this is great. Calvin and Hobbes let me dig with them. Bowser Jr. showed me all his tricks. I even got an audience with the Queen of Hearts!" Edward smiled. "Hey, Edward, do you think you can-a get us the good ball again?" Mario asked. "No sweat, Mazza. Leave it to me!" Edward smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I shouldn't do this after what you did the other day but the school board says I have to! Ah, the good ball. Now who shall get it today?" Miss Wormwood asked. Edward raised his hand. "Plucky!" Miss Wormwood smiled throwing the good ball to a green duck with a white vest, an orange beak and orange feet. "Plucky?" Edward asked in disbelief. "But be Wormwood's new snitch." Snoopy shrugged. "New snitch?" Edward asked surprised. "It's-a okay. You're-a moved on!" Mario said comforting him. "Plucky? What sort of name is that for a snitch? Look at him looking at Wormwood all pretty like." Edward said disgusted. "All right. So she got a new snitch, what do you care? You're cool now!" Yumi said. "Yeah, let's go play baseball!" Mario smiled. "You go on! I'll catch up!" Edward said as everyone ran off. "I hope you do what you're doing!" Edward said glaring. "I think we are doing good without you. Now if you excuse me, I was to do a little snooping in the permanent records room." Plucky smirked. "But that room was Wormwood's and my little secret!" Edward said in disbelief. "That was then. This is now." Plucky smirked. "Plucky, back to business!" Miss Wormwood shouted. "See you around, ex-weasel!" Plucky smirked as he ran off leaving a teary Edward. "Ex-weasel?" Edward asked. Snoopysaw this. "Edward, are you okay?" Snoopy asked "Back to business? She used to say that to me!" Edward said sadly before he walked off.

Snoopy saw Edward on a swing and sat down with him. "You miss her, don't you?" Snoopy asked. "More than you ever know. I miss Wormwood. The way she used to yell my name. The way she used to whistled. Even the way when she gives me her half pickle and sardine sandwich. We had a special friendship and now I'm just a regular person and Wormwood. She found another snitch." Edward said sadly. Snoopy then thought for a moment. "I know this sounds weird coming from me but you have me go back with Wormwood." Snoopy said. "Huh?" Edward asked. "Look, you only have a few good friends in life. Some people for you like for you are. Some people for THEY like for you are. And being popular is no reason to give my a good friend. Even though that person is a heel monster with big shoes." Snoopy shrugged. "You know, guys. This means I have to rat out on all of you!" Edward shrugged. "It's okay!" Snoopy smiled. "Snoopy, don't tell the others about this. I wouldn't want to get a repution." Edward said. "Don't worry. For all they know you will always be a double-crossing snitch!" Snoopy smiled. "Thanks, Snoopy. That means a lot." Edward smiled.

Miss Wormwood was talking to Plucky. "Okay, Plucky, let talk about your business. You will get three helpings of..." Miss Wormwood started but Edward came. "All right, Wormwood. I'm back and I'm ready to talk!" Edward smiled. "Take a hike, lick-spitter, you're yesterday's news!" Miss Wormwood snapped. "But Miss Wormwood..." Plucky said getting teary. "Off with you before I suspend your tail!" Miss Wormwood shouted. Plucky cried as he ran off. "Gee, Miss Wormwood, I didn't think you care!" Edward smiled. "Quiet! I want the names of those balls thieves and I want them to alphabethical order!" Miss Wormwood demanded. Edward looked at Snoopy who gave the thumbs-up. Then, he sighed. "Dinkley, Velma. Duck..." Edward ratted.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were at the wall. "I knew he was a rat the whole time! Told ya he'll fink us out!" Yumi huffed. "He had it all and he just threw it away. I can't understand why he did it?" Velma asked in disbelief. Snoopy then Edward talking to Miss Wormwood. He waved to her. "Who knows, Velma? Who knows?" Snoopy smiled.

There's Chapter 18! Hey, Darth Ben Vader, when are you starting Camp Timmy? And garfieldjonarbuckle what about Lazlo? I'm really excited about them so tell me when you are about to start them! Review away!


	19. Rainy Days

Here's Chapter 19! Thanks for the reviews everyone! That's the most reviews in from different reviewers in any chapter of my stories! Thank you the notice, Darth Ben Vader! garfieldjonodie, was that Lazlo idea a suggestion for me to create? If so I will do it very soon. Anyway, could you tell me what is Dumb Lunch. I doubt it ever seen it though. Mistress of Weirdness, don't worry, I got a perfect candidate for the music teacher. Oh, thank you for sticking up for me for those flames against HOWDAREYOU and THE REAL RECESS FAN! Personally, if the Recess gang did read this, they would be kind of flattered. Even though Spinelli might be a little upset for making a rock star parody her! XD! Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Rainy Days

Miss Gator's class were watching the clock as it struck three seconds, two, one. Then, it rang. "Recess already? Oh well, mates and sheilas, have fun!" Miss Gator smiled as the class ran out the door and ran throught the corridors. They were going to get to the door until Miss Wormwood stopped them. They gasped at this. "And where do you think you're going?" Miss Wormwood asked. "To recess." Snoopy said nervously. "Recess. Oh, how cute. How incredibly naive. Recess is cancelled." Miss Wormwood said. "Cancelled?" Snoopy gasped. "Why?" Mario asked. Miss Wormwood opened the door for everyone to see "Rain!" Miss Wormwood said. "The horror! The horror!" Eduardo said scared.

Everyone went into the cafeteria and sat down groaning. "Aw, man! Indoor recess, the worst!" Yumi said annoyed. "I don't know you guys. It can be used for good uses. Do some homework. Work on a project." Velma explained. "You're a wild one, Dinkley." Yumi sweatdropped as she rolled her eyes. Then, a voice was heard on a megaphone. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see Miss Wormwood. "Now as long as we are going to be inside, you will obey my rules, at my time." Miss Wormwood said before getting out a long list that made everyone sweatdrop. "There will be no dancing, singing, running, jumping, tackling, sliding." Miss Wormwood said before she took in another deep breath. "Art playing, juggling, expert dancing, professional filming making or having any fun of any kind. It fact if you can think of it. You probably can't do it! You can however play quietly." Miss Wormwood said as Edward got in a box. He opened it as he coughed on dust. Everyone looked inside to see jigsaw puzzles and old video games. "But Miss Wormwood, Charlie Brown's dad played these games!" Snoopy complained. "Yeah! These puzzles are-a ancient! Half the pieces are-a missing!" Mario complained. Everyone agreed until Miss Wormwood shouted. "QUIET! Now if none of this suits you, Edward have come up with a new sort of entertainment. Show them, kid!" Miss Wormwood said as Edward took off a white sheet revealing a machine. "Bingo, anyone?" Edward asked. Everyone just sat down annoyed. "Bingo, Puzzles, Mama-Mia! This is going to be one boring-a recess!" Mario complained "Hey, at least it's for one day." Snoopy shrugged. "That's what they want for to think." A voice said. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see a black hedgehog with a white furred emerald-shaped chest, red eyes, a black nose, white gloves with gold and red rims, red stripes on his arms, red streaks in his spikey hair and black, white, red and yellow hovershoes shivering in a corner. "Shadow? Are you okay? You're looking nervous." Snoopy said in concern. "Nervous? I am! And so should you!" Shadow snapped. "Nervous? Why?" Snoopy asked. "Oh, look at you guys all thinking hey, it's a just a little storm. It'll clear up by tomorrow. Well, that what Maria thought in the storm of 1992! A storm so bad, people was in for five days!" Shadow said in a dark voice. "Five days?" Yumi gasped. "Yeah, and she barely lived to tell the tale!" Shadow said worried. "What happened?" Donald asked scared. "Nothing at first but at day three, people started to crack, people were getting on each other's nerves. Friends became enemies. By day four, cabin fever set in. People were muttering to themselves. Laughing at jokes no one ever told. Kicking balls that weren't there. And by day five,... I can't say it." Shadow said nervously as he turned his back to them. "We gotta know it, Shadow!" Snoopy said. "By day five, their energy zapped. Too weak to play or talk or do nothing. They become the famous zombie class of 1992! They just lay there! They were helpless! They were defenceless!" Shadow said scared. "They were mine!" Miss Wormwood said before she laughed evilly. Everyone gasped in horror at this.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were going home from school using umbrellas. "Do you think all that stuff Shadow said was true?" Shadow asked. "A storm that last five days? Get real!" Yumi snapped. "Yeah, Donald! If this storm wasn't over by tomorrow, I'll play bingo!" Snoopy smiled as he put his arm around Donald who smiled as well.

Day Two. It was still raining. Snoopy as vowed is playing bingo. "B10! Do anyone have B10?" Edward called out. "Bingo! Bingo! Bingo!" Spongebob said excited. "Okay, then let's start again!" Edward nodded. "That's it! I'm leaving!" Snoopy said annoyed as he walked off. He walked Dixie who was doing a headstand. He then passed, Clover, Sam, Mandy and Alex who was brushing their hair. "So then she saw nuh-uh and he said uh-huh and I said I'm so sure!" Mandy said. Clover, Sam and Alex gasped. They looked at each other shocked then giggled. Snoopy sweatdropped. He then saw Mario swinging his bat. "Um, Mario, what are you doing?" Snoopy asked. "Practising my-a swinging." Mario said. "Good work." Snoopy said giving the thumbs-up. Yumi and Donald were working on a puzzle. "Just one more and we are finished!" Yumi said. "I can't find any donkey-heads but this clown head might." Donald suggested. Yumi took the piece and put it there. "Yeah, it fits." Yumi said sarcastically. "Hey, amigos, wanna hear my poem?" Eduardo asked. "Sure." Velma nodded. "Water, water, everywhere and not a drop to drink. The rain was pouring, pouring down the country and the town. It rained and rained and rained together and that was purely April weather." Eduardo said. Everyone looked shocked. "Well, what do you think?" Eduardo asked. "I think if I don't-a get out of here soon. I'm-a gonna snap!" Mario said holding his head as if it's about to fall off. "Don't worry, guys, it already rained two days already. It can't get any worse than this!" Snoopy shrugged.

Day Three. It was still raining. "N3! Do anyone have N3!" Edward asked. Velma was fiddling with a radio. "Are you getting anything?" Amy asked. "Hold on!" Velma said. To this day, they should be sunny skies for the rest of the week!" The radio said. Everyone cheered. "This was from Bohby, India!" The voice said. "Bohby, India?" Cream asked in disbelief. "We're never getting out of here!" Amy snapped as everyone groaned. "Two more days and they are going to crack." Miss Wormwood said evilly. Eduardo was reading a poem, Mario was practising his bat-swinging Velma was doing an impossible cube while Yumi was watching this annoyed. "Mud, mud, oh glorious mud, why does one become thee. In the rain and rain of beautiful rain. Thee hee hee hee hee hee hee. Mud, mud, oh glorious." Eduardo said. "WILL YOU STOP IT!" Yumi snapped. "I was just trying to kill time." Eduardo said hurt. "Well, you killed it. It's dead and buried so take it somewhere else you overgrown goat!" Yumi snapped. "Now, Yumi, there's... WILL YOU STOP SWINGING THAT STUPID BAT!" Velma shouted at Mario. "What? I'm-a practising!" Mario said in his defence. "There's a time and place for everything and this is either!" Velma snapped. "At least-a I'm not wasting all my time with that stupid cube!" Mario snapped. Soon, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo were arguing. Then, somebody whistled stopping the fight. Everyone looked at the direction of the whistle to see Snoopy. "It's just like Shadow said! Day Three and we're all at each other's throats. But we'll bigger than that guys! All we have to do is stick together! Besides. the rain just gonna be over by together! It's just gotta!" Snoopy said with hope.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald were staring at the window. "Tell me about the sun, Senor Snoopy. I can't remember the sun." Eduardo said resting his arms on Snoopy. Everyone smirked and sweatdropped. Then, everyone saw something that made them all gasp. They saw Pluto floating on a doghouse. "What that-a what I think it was?" Mario asked. "Yeah and look!" Donald said pointing to Big the Cat fishing on a boat. "That's weird." Velma said. "That's nothing check this out!" Yumi gasped pointing to a house floating by. Then, a ship started to float towards the school. Everyone screamed as the foghorn blows. Snoopy then woke up in his room. "Oh, thank goodness. It was going a bad dream. Hey, does that mean?" Snoopy asked with hope as he opened the window only to see it was still raining. He sighed.

Day Four. It was still raining. "G8! Do anyone have G..." Edward said before he collasped. "Bingo! Oh, what the point?" Spongebob said sadly. "Whatever. whatever. whatever." Clover said in a trance as Mandy, Sam and Alex nodded in a trance as well. "That's it! I'm going to jump! I swear I'm going to jump!" Donald shouted. "No, don't! Somebody do something!" Eduardo begged. "That's it! I'm jumping!" Donald shouted. Donald then jumped off a chair slipping on the floor. "Ow!" Donald shouted. "Oh, the humanity!" Eduardo said in despair. Everyone sweatdropped.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi and Velma were sitting at a table either tired and annoyed. "I don't know how much more of-a this I could take." Mario complained. "I already did my homework to the end of the year!" Velma said behind a stack of books. "If I don't soon, I'm going to kill somebody!" Yumi threatened. Then, everyone heard a whisper. Everyone looked at the direction of it to see Pinstripe. "Hey, check it out. Stuff from the outside." Pinstripe said as opened his jacket revealing plant stuff. "A leaf. I remember those." Snoopy said in awe. "How much you want for it?" Yumi asked. "100 dollars. 50 for the stem." Pinstripe smirked. "But I only have ten dollars." Yumi said. "Sorry, but I got a lot of other customers. Maybe next time." Pinstripe said walking off. "No! NO! NOOO!" Yumi shouted in she got her knees. Snoopy, Mario and Velma went to comfort her.

Day Five. Do I have to say it? Miss Gator's class were looking fright at the clock. "Water, water, everywhere. And not a drop to drink! Well, we can stop here! It looks like it's time for..." Miss Gator started. "Miss-a Gator! Please don't-a make us go!" Mario begged. "A test. A report. Anything." Snoopy begged. "I'm glad you mates and sheilas are so hot and your studies but we'll done for now! You just have to go to recess!" Miss Gator shrugged. "Augh! Don't say that word!" Yumi said in disgust. "Maybe we can clean the blackboard?" Eduardo offered. "But Velma already cleaned it wice already!" Miss Gator corrected. "Third's time a charm!" Velma smiled. Then, the bell rang. "Class dismissed." Miss Gator said sadly. Everyone groaned as they went out the door.

Everyone was in the cafeteria. They were asleep. Dixie lost all her energy do hang upside-down. Calvin and Hobbes used their shovels as pillows. "Totally-a... zapped of energy." Mario said weakly. "Can't... move." Yumi said weakly. "Must stay awake. Must..." Snoopy said before he fell to sleep. Miss Wormwood looked evilly as the deflated people. "Now this is what I call recess. If are your high hopes? Your trouble-making ways? This is like 1992! Oh, how I love it!" Miss Wormwood said before she sat down and read a magazine. "Oh, creative detention." Miss Wormwood smiled. Then, a raindrop fell on Snoopy waking him up. Another raindrop then fell on him. "Water?" Snoopy said examing the raindrops. "Hey! It's just water!" Snoopy smiled getting up. "What are you're-a doing, Snoopy?" Mario asked. "Doing something I should have done a long time along." Snoopy said doing some scretchs. "Hey, what?" Yumi asked. "I'm going outside!" Snoopy smiled waking everyone up. "You can't-a do that!" Mario scolded. "Oh, yeah. Why not? For all these years they been making stay in one place or another. When we were babies, they made us stay in the pen! When we were a little older, there made us stay on the mat and now they're making us stay there! And now I ask why?" Snoopy asked. Eduardo raised his hand. "Because it's raining?" Eduardo asked. "Guys, it's just water! You swim in it don't you? You takes baths in it don't you? And I for one is not letting a little rain ruin my recess. So who's with me?" Snoopy asked. "I-a am!" Mario nodded. "I'm in!" Yumi nodded. "We're with you, Snoopy!" Donald said as Velma and Eduardo removed their footwear. "What about the rest of you?" Snoopy asked. "Gee, I don't know." Hobbes said unsure. "Yeah, we could get in a lot of trouble!" Clover agreed. "Well, if you want to look for us, you know where to find us!" Snoopy smirked. The six then cralwed under the tables. "They're nuts!" Calvin snapped. "Or are we the crazy ones?" Alex asked. Snoopy then gasped when he came to Miss Wormwood but then he noticed she was busy reading her magazine. They continued on until they reached the door. "It's puddle time!" Snoopy smirked. They went into the rain. Everyone gasped in happiness at this. "They made it! They really made it!" Hobbes said happily. "Ah, whips 20 off." Miss Wormwood read before she doubled-take on the window. "What the?" Miss Wormwood saod shocked. Snoopy and Velma were splashing in puddles. Eduardo and Donald were making mud pies and Mario and Yumi was on the slide. Miss Wormwood left outside angrily. "Hey, you runts! Get back inside!" Miss Wormwood shouted. "Sorry, Miss Wormwood but we are finally enjoying our recess!" Snoopy shouted. "As nature intended." Eduardo smirked. "But you can't do this! You'll catch a cold! You poke your eye out!" Miss Wormwood scolded nervously. A light then shined making Miss Wormwood gasp. Everyone looked at it in awe. It was the sun. Everyone groaned as they went outside. Then, they smiled and cheered. "No! No! I was so close! They were almost mine!" Miss Wormwood said before she cried. The bell rings and everyone groans. "Wow! You really did it! You played in the rain!" Hobbes smiled. "What was it like?" Sam asked. "It was the greatest guys!" Snoopy smiled. "It was like a recess for the ages!" Eduardo smiled. "Wow." Calvin said before they walked. "You-a know, that was-a pretty cool!" Mario smiled. "Yeah, I'm dirty but I wouldn't trade it for the world!" Velma smiled. "I warned you guys, now nothing will keep us from Recess again!" Snoopy smiled before he sneezed. "Come on, let's go inside!" Snoopy smiled. Yumi then sneezed. "Man, my head is killing me!" Yumi said in pain. Velma then sneezed. "Do I feel warm?" Velma asked. Mario then sneezed. "Eww, anyone-a have a tissue?" Mario asked. Soon, everyone started to sneeze. Eduardo just sniffled as they went inside.

There's Chapter 19! You know! I think I am going to do Lazlo soon! Review away!


	20. A Can Drive To Remember

Here's Chapter 20! Sorry, garfieldjonarbuckle, I'm not including Dumb Lunch in this chapter or any chapter! Sorry but I gotta stay loyal to the esipode guide. Man, you're sharp, Darth Ben Vader! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 20: A Can Drive To Remember

Miss Gator were teaching something to the class with a chalk drawing of pilgrims and a turkey and she wearing an Indian dress. "So the pilgrims shared their bounties with the undeserving European savages. And that's why this day is called Thankgiving!" Miss Gator said before the intercom spoke. "Attention, students, I just want you to know that next week is the opening of Can Drive Week, they will go to the needy, the homeless, etc. etc. The winner will win a lovely turket feast! That is all!" Mr. Herrieman said ending the announcment. Everyone groaned. "Great." Yumi said sarcastcally. "I'm-a hate Can Drive Week!" Mario complained. "It's so embarrassing!" Velma agreed in despair. "What do you mean? The Can Drive is a school tradition and a fun one too! And who knows? Maybe we even win!" Miss Gator smiled. "Highly impossible, Miss Gator. Everyone know Miss Lola's class is going to win!" Velma said. "Why? They didn't win last year!" Miss Gator shrugged. "Last-a year, they didn't-a have Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex!" Mario reminded. "What do those sheilas have to do with it?" Miss Gator asked. "Teachers. You gotta tell them everything." Yumi complained rolling her eyes. "You see, Miss Gator, every year, they have always win the Can Drive!" Snoopy explained. "No matter how-a many cans the other team collected!" Mario agreed. "They're unbeatable!" Yumi complained. "Come on, mates and sheilas, you just have as much chance as the next class. You just have to work at it. That's all!" Miss Gator shrugged. Then, the bell rang and everyone went out of the class. "You just have as much chance as the next class. Where do they come up with this stuff? Teacher school?" Yumi asked. "I don't know, maybe Miss Gator's right." Donald shrugged. "Actually, there is a chance we can win. I mean they are just regular cartoon characters like us right?" Velma asked. Then, Mandy, Sam and Alex carried wheelbarrows of cans with Clover as a leader. "Watch that mustard, Sam! Put a little muscle in it, Mandy! Come on! Come on! These cans won't move themselves, you know!" Clover complained. Everyone sweatdrops at this. "We're-a doomed!" Mario said sadly. "Maybe not." Snoopy said. "What do you mean, Snoopy?" Velma asked. "Guys, I can't believe I am saying this but maybe we should just get out of the race!" Snoopy said sadly. "That's a good-a point. If we-re don't-a compete, we don't-a lose!" Mario shrugged. "Everyone wanna say "I"?" Snoopy asked. "I!" Everyone shouted. "The "I" have it! Miss Gator's class are offically..." Snoopy started before. "Nay!" Eduardo shouted. "What?" Mario asked. "Yes, nay! Nay, and nay again!" Eduardo snapped. "Come on, Eddie! It's a sucker bid. We can't win!" Yumi snapped. "You don't do can drives to win! You do it to help what Senor Herrieman said! To help the homeless, the needy, etc." Eduardo explained. "Oh, brother." Yumi said rolling her eyes. "Eduardo, if you want to enter the Can Drive, more power to you but we just can't do it!" Snoopy explianed. "It's okay. Every warrior must go a certain path and my path is cans. Adios, amigos!" Eduardo said skipping off. "Poor misguided guy." Velma said in syphathy. "He doesn't-a stand a chance." Mario agreed.

The next week, everyone was in the auditorium. "Let the Can Drive begin!" Mr. Herrieman shouted. Eduardo, Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex looked excited but the rest of Miss Gator's class were tired. Eduardo was doing very good. He was collecting a good amount of cans. He walked passed Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Donald with a wagon full of cans. They then saw Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex carrying shopping trolleys of cans. They cringed at this.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Donald got them lunch. Then, they saw Eduardo eating all alone. "Poor guy, he's so sad." Velma said syphathy. "Well, we warned the overgrown goat. You just can't compete with those girls!" Yumi scolded. "Come-a on, let's-a go cheer the big lug up!" Mario smiled as they went to sit with Eduardo. "Hey, Eduardo, how are you doing?" Snoopy asked. "Um, fair, I guess." Eduardo shrugged. "You know Eduardo, you should be proud of yourself. Nobody collected that many cans before!" Velma smiled. "Yeah, no-a shame in backing down now!" Mario smiled. "Backing down? I'm far from that! In fact, I thought you was going to join me!" Eduardo smiled. "Oh, brother! They're creaming you man!" Yumi snapped. "I already told you amigos. You don't do can drive to win! You do it to help the people in need! And I think those girls share that feeling!" Eduardo nodded. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Can Drive King himself!" A familiar voice said. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex. "What are you doing? Getting advice from your loser friends!" Mandy smirked before they laughed. "Yo, lay off! He's working his tail off while you are making your mom and dads to buy you the cans!" Yumi snapped. "Oh, I'm so sure hurt! Not!" Clover snapped. "Watch it, Clover, or you're going to make us do something we don't want to do!" Snoopy snapped. "Ooh, we are so scared!" Sam said rolling her eyes. "That's it!" Mario snapped. "This is war!" Yumi declared. "We're going to cream you girls so bad. All that's left is creamed spanish and beets! Come on, guys!" Snoopy snapped angrily before he, Mario, Yumi, Velma and DOnald stormed off. "But amigos!" Eduardo called out. "See you at the finish line! If you even make it that far! Come on, girls!" Clover smirked before she, Mandy, Sam and Alex walked away. Eduardo knew he was in the middle of an unneccessary war.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald then went back into business. They started to collect a lot of cans. They had a few rufusals but thanks to Yumi and Madame Guitar, they got a lot of cans. Soon, the can rack was filling up. They were now looking at the can meter. "I gotta say amigos. We sure collected a lot of cans!" Eduardo smiled. "Yeah, and kicked a lot of butt too!" Yumi smiled. Eduardo's smile then vanished. "There's no-a way those girls will catch up now!" Mario smiled. Then, a truck was heard outside. Everyone went to the window to see a truck of cans with Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex watching them. "They're can-collecting machines!" Yumi gasped. "It's okay, amigos. After all, it is for a good cause!" Eduardo smiled. "Yeah, yeah, they gotta be a way to get more cans!" Yumi said. Eduardo just sighed. "If only we had more people to help us!" Donald said sadly. "That gives me an idea!" Snoopy smirked.

Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Eduardo and Donald went to talk the class. "Come on, Diddy, we really need your help!" Snoopy begged. "Sorry!" Diddy shrugged. "t's for a good cause!" Yumi sang. "No, thanks." Pinstripe said shaking his head. "Might get-a turkey dinner out of-a it!" Mario said. "Nah." Calvin and Hobbes said. "Gonna beat Clover!" Yumi smirked. Everyone blinked for a moment. "I'm in!" Omochao shouted. "Clover?" Hobbes asked. "We're in!" Calvin nodded. "Clover? Count me in!" Pinstripe smiled. "Clover? Sounds cool!" Diddy smiled. Then, a crowd comes. "Guys, we're in!" Snoopy smirked.

So everyone began. Dixie hang upside-down to show she got can fever. Diddy knocked on the door uses his swing and stole cans. Pinstripe used his gambling skills to get more cans. Soon, the room was so filled with cans, everyone have to go to the front. So everyone was fighting over cans, Eduardo didn't like it. Nope, not uno bit.

Everyone came to the big end of Can Drive Week ceremony. "Can you believe how many cans we collected, amigos? We're really going to help a lot of people!" Eduardo smiled. "Yeah and kick a lot of butt too!" Yumi smiled. "I don't know. According to my calcutations, it's going to be pretty darn close!" Velma said worried. Snoopy looked up at Clover to see her sticking out her tongue. "We gotta beat them, you guys! We just gotta!" Snoopy begged. "Attention, everyone, the Can Drive Week is over. Now to talk about your accomplishes, Miss Tikal The Echidna!" Mr. Herrieman smiled as everyone clapped for a fourteen-year-old peach echidna with dreadlocks with white rims, blue eyes, a gold headband with a blue jewel on it, a gold neckalce with a blue jewel on it, a white top, bandages wrists, white collars with a blue collar, white sandals and a green, yellow and red skirt. She tried to get up while holding the turkey but fell down. Herrieman sweatdrops. "Okay, you just hold the turkey then. Madame Foster, the envelope please!" Mr. Herrieman asked as Madame Foster gave him an envelope he opened it. "Miss Lola's class got 3, 462!" Mr. Herrieman shouted as Miss Lola's class cheered. "Yeah! Yeah!" Sam cheered. "In your face! In your face!" Clover cheered. Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Donald then crossed fingers. "And Miss Gator's class. 3,462?" Herrieman gasped. "You mean, it's like a tie?" Clover asked in disbelief. "That's perfect!" Eduardo smiled. "Perfect? A tie's worse than-a losing!" Mario scolded. Everyone was arguing. "Oh, man. If only we had one more can. One more can." Snoopy said in grief. "Do you puppies want one more can? I think I got something here. I was going to give to the winning class but since it's a tie!" Tikal smiled putting down the turkey and getting out a can. Everyone gasped at this. They then looked at each other. Then, they ran towards Tikal who sweatdrops. Snoopy and Clover grabbed the can. "Gimme that can!" Snoopy shouted. "Ow! Like get off!" Clover shouted. Soon, everyone came to help. "Ouch! You hurting me!" Donald snapped. "Drop it!" Mandy demanded. Then, a whistle shouted the crowd. Everyone looked in the direction of the whistle to see Eduardo. "Guys, can drives aren't about winning or losing! It's about helping the needy, the handicapped, etc. So let put our cans together and forgot that stupid turkey dinner! What do you say?" Eduardo smiled. "They's only one to say. GIMME THAT CAN!" Snoopy shouted before the fight continues. Then, the can went into the air and rolled towards the can pyramid. Everyone gasped at this. "Not the pyramid! No!" Mr. Herrieman gasped before the can dropped the pyramid making it tumble. "Watch out! It's falling over!" Tikal gasped before everyone ran away screaming. The pyramid collasped spilling food everywhere. An empty pea can rolled towards a shocked Eduardo. He picked it up. "Now look what you all done! Now nobody's going to have a good Thankgiving!" Eduardo shouted angrily before he stormed off. Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma, Donald, Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex looked at each other then at the floor in shame.

The next day, Eduardo sadly went to class. They then saw nobody was there. "Hey, where is everyone?" Eduardo asked. Velma then poked her head through the door. "Eduardo! He's in here guys!" Velma shouted. Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Donald, Clover, Mandy, Sam and Alex came in. "Eduardo!" Snoopy smiled. "Where have you-a been?" Mario asked. "We been like looking all over for you!" Clover smiled. "Really, why?" Eduardo asked. "We wanted-a you to show you something!" Mario smiled. "Clover was the one who really thought about it!" Snoopy smiled. "Actually, we came up with it together!" Clover smiled. "Thought of what?" Eduardo asked "This!" Snoopy smiled. Then, a bunch of people carried cans in. "But I don't get it. I thought we drained the whole neighbourhood!" Eduardo asked in confusio, disbelief but happiness. "We did but that we started to work as a team!" Velma explained. "And we came up with a whole lot of bralliant ideas!" Clover smiled. "I got my cousin to help us!" Yumi smiled. "And we called our friends at the digger society!" Calvin smiled. "And there's a whole convention of swingers in town!" Diddy smiled. "And soon, we collected more cans then we had before!" Velma explained. "Wow!" Eduardo gasped. "And that's not all, look!" Clover said pointing outside to see trucks. "When we told the guy at the Feed Man store what happened, he said it was about time they put their money with his mouth is!" Yumi smirked. "They're donating every box to every homeless shelter in the city!" Donald smiled. "Wow!" Eduardo exclaimed. "And it's all because of you, Eduardo!" Clover smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you, we learnt helping each other is much better than fighting against each other!" Velma smiled. Then, Herrieman's voice was heard on the intercom. "Attention, students, now that the Can Drive was over, I just want you to know that next week is the Holiday Toy Fund so collect, collect, collect! That is all!" Herrieman said. Sam, Alex and Velma looked at each other then everyone fell over.

There's Chapter 20! How was that! Review away!


	21. The Great Jungle Gym Standoff

Here's Chapter 21! Enjoy!

Chapter 21: The Great Jungle Gym Stand-Off

The Recess bell rang and everyone ran out of the building. "First one on old Rusty have to give Miss Wormwood a sponge bath!" Yumi called out. "Hey! That's my job!" Edward snapped. Everyone just stopped and strangly look at him as they sweatdropped. They then ran towards a rusty jungle gym. They then started to play on it. Eduardo went on the slide but then he got stuck on it. Then, Mario came sliding down freeing him. "Poor Donald is missing out of all the fun of Old Rusty." Velma said sadly. "Yeah, we all love this thing." Snoopy slid as he slid down the slide facefirst. He then fell in front of a pair of feet. They were Herrieman's feet when Snoopy looked up. "Um, Principal Herrieman. What do you have for us today?" Snoopy asked nervously. "Your future, son. Tape her up, men." Herrieman said. Then, two workmen came. One was a big, pudgy bald man with a black beard, a grey shirt, grey pants and an iron ball wrapped around him. The other one was a short man with black sunglasses, a brown with a red rim, a green shirt, red suspenders, grey claws, tan pants and brown shoes. They started to put tape around Old Rusty. "What is going on?" Snoopy asked confused. "The school have finally got some overdue funds and we are going to give a brand-new jungle gym." Herrieman explained. Everyone then cheered at this. "As long as we destroyed this one." Herrieman said. Everyone then wide-eyed at this. "Tear down Old Rusty? You can't do that!" Snoopy said shocking. "Old Rusty. How amusing. It seems that I can. Now stay off this jungle gym until it is destroyed and if anyone asks you, tell them Herrieman is a great rabbit whose cares goes to his students. Now out of the way, you hooligans!" Herrieman snapped as he hopped back. Everyone except Snoopy, Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo walked off. "Recess without Old Rusty?" Yumi asked in disbelief. "Say it isn't so!" Snoopy said dramatically. "Why do people always do these things?" Eduardo asked sadly as he sat down on the slide. "This here have-a great memories." Mario explained. "Yeah, this was where Dixie laughed so hard, she swallowed her loose tooth!" Yumi explained. "Yeah, and this is somebody fell off and have to get a plate in his head!" Velma agreed. "You can't just replace memories like that." Yumi sighed. "Old Rusty was here when-a Luigi was in school." Mario explained. "Old Rusty was here when Kaz was in school!" Yumi laughed. "Heck, Old Rusty was here when Senor Edd's uncle Mary was in school!" Eduardo explained. Snoopy, Mario and Yumi then gave Eduardo funny looks. "Your uncle-a Mary?" Mario asked. "Don't ask." Velma said making Snoopy, Mario and Yumi sweatdrop. "Who knows how long Old Rusty was here." Yumi asked. They then imagined Old Rusty surronded by hippies. "I bet Old Rusty's older than that!" Eduardo smirked as they then imagined Old Rusty surronded by poor kids. "Older than that!" Velma nodded as they then imagined Old Rusty surrounded by cavemen. "Who knows how long Old Rusty have really been here?" Yumi shurgged. "You know what I'll never forgot?" Snoopy asked. Everyone stared at him. "It was right here where the rest of us first met." Snoopy said remembering a memory. He was more shorter. Mario was slightly shorter but he didn't had the mustache. Yumi was more smaller. Velma looked like she did in A Pup Called Scooby Doo? Eduardo was about Velma's normal height. "Hi." Snoopy said as the others smiled. "Oh, yeah!" Yumi remembered. "How could I forgot that?" Velma asked. Then, the bell ran. "Well. Time to go-a inside." Mario shrugged as they walked off, leaving Snoopy. Mario saw this. "Are you-a coming?" Mario asked. "Nah, I am going to play some more." Snoopy said shaking his head. "But, Snoopy! Recess is over! Miss Gator will give you a tardy!" Velma scolded. "She'll understand." Snoopy said. Mario, Yumi, Velma and Eduardo looked confused at first but then walked off. Snoopy then looked at Old Rusty in awe and then at the ground in sadness. And then, at Old Rusty in determation.

Chang and Choi then came out of the school with a lunchbox. "So then I said oh and you are a genius?" Chang asked before he and CHoi laughed. They then stopped when they saw Snoopy on top of the jungle gym. "Yeah, kid, what are doing there?" Chang called out. "Playing." Snoopy replied. "That's not what I meant." Chang muttered. "Um, I don't know if you noticed or not but it's class time!" Choi called out. "I know but if I go then you will tear down Old Rusty." Snoopy said. "All right, then, if that's the case. Come down or we will tear down the jungle gym with you on it!" Chang threatened. "Then, so be it!" Snoopy said bravely. Chang and Choi just sighed sadly and walked off. Snoopy smiled at this. Then, Miss Wormwood came out making Snoopy gulp. "Snoopy! What are you doing?" Miss Wormwood asked. "Playing." Snoopy said. "What? Do you know that Recess is over?" Miss Wormwood snapped. "Sorry but if I come down, they will tear down Old Rusty and that I will not do!" Snoopy said. Then, a crowd came out. "How dare you talk to me like that! Come now or I'll take my shoe to ya!" Miss Wormwood threatened. "Never! Old Rusty is the Heart and soul of the school! It's even older than you, Miss Wormwood! Without this jungle gym, this school will be just full of books and junk!" Snoopy snapped. "Snoopy, if you don't come now then I will come up there myself and bring you down!" Miss Wormwood threatened. "Then, you have to take me too!" A familiar voice. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see Eduardo walking towards the jungle gym. "And me!" Yumi said walking forward. "And me!" Velma said following her. "All-a righty! Let's-a go!" Mario cheered as everyone ran towards the jungle gym. "But you can't do this!" Miss Wormwood asked in disbelief. "You may take now one of us but you can't take us all!" Yumi called out. "I'm giving you to the count of three. One... Two..." Miss Wormwood counted. "What do we want?" Snoopy asked. "A jungle gym!" Everyone called out. "When do we want it?" Snoopy asked. "Now!" Everyone chanted. Miss Wormwood just scowled and walked off. "She gone away!" Yumi exclaimed as everyone cheered. "We-a did it! We-a won!" Mario cheered. "I hope so, Mario. I really hope so." Snoopy said nervously that this is only the beginning of the end.

A few minutes later, everyone was singing. "Someone's swinging, my lord. Ku-by-ya!" They sang. "Isn't this great? All of the kids and banding together to stop the forces of depression. It's so beautiful!" Eduardo smiled. "Yeah, yeah. It's beautiful all right! But what is the man up to now?" Yumi asked. "I don't know, Yumi. I just don't know." Snoopy said sadly. Meanwhile, the teachers was watching this. "This is horrible. If the press hears about this, I could kiss my new job at the middleschool goodbye!" Herrieman said sadly. "Why don't we just give the mates and sheilas want they want? After all, it's just a jungle gym." Miss Gator shrugged. "Just a jungle gym? I always knew you were a troublemaker, Gator! Give them a jungle gym today, they want better food tomorrow! Soon, they longer recesses and more free reading time! Soon, rock and roll will take over the world! Society will crumble and life as if know it will cease to exist!" Miss Wormwood said making everyone sweatdrop. "I could see your point but we can't start with force. I will try to reason with them and if that doesn't work. Start Plan F!" Herrieman said making everyone gasp. "Plan F? But isn't that way too extreme!" Miss Gator gasped. "Extreme times calls for extreme measures, Miss Gator!" Herrieman said calmly. "Excellent." Miss Wormwood said evilly.

"Someone's swinging, my lord. Ku-by-ya!" Everyone sang. Then, Yumi saw something. "Teachers approaching!" Yumi called out. Everyone stopped singing to see the Teachers coming towards them. "Good day, everyone. Lovely day, isn't it?" Herrieman asked. Everyone looked at him unsure. "In fact, it's such a fine day. Why spend this on rusty thing? We will build in a plastic jungle gym with a realistic captain's wheel." Herrieman said. Everyone started to thin about this. "No! Old Rusty is ours and we will never give him up!" Snoopy called out. Everyone agreed. "Well, I am sorry you feel this way. But IF I could you the light of reason, I could win. You see, Old Rusty you call it, is school property and I have some sort of ownership on it so what I am trying to say is GET OFF MY JUNGLE GYM!" Herrieman shouted. "Your jungle gym? How can you own a jungle gym? How can you put own a feel of metal between cool air and a guy's fingers when he is hanging in mid-air? How can you put a price on the feeling of metal on a guy's butt when he is sliding down a slide. It's like magic. And like me tell you something, Principal Herrieman. Magic is NOT school property." Snoopy smirked. Everyone cheered at this. "Heck no! We won't go!" Snoopy called out. "Heck no! We won't go! Heck no! We won't go!" Everyone chanted. "All right! That's it! Miss Wormwood! Start Plan F!" Herrieman said. Everyone gasped at this. "Our parents?" Velma asked in disbelief. "How low can they-a get?" Mario asked. "Oh, heartless fiends!" Eduardo said dramatically.

Herrieman called everyone's families over. "I hope this is important!" Charlie Brown complained. "Yeah! I have to cancel Yoga to come!" Kaz scolded. Everyone complained until they came on the playground and saw the riot. "We shall not we shall not be moved!" "See what your friends are doing? They're doing a riot!" Herrieman scolded. "Is that Old Rusty? Geez, that thing is old!" Kaz said. "Yes, that is why we have to tear it down and put on a new one!" Herrieman agreed. "You can't tear old Rusty now!" Kaz gasped. "Yeah, this is where Peppermint Patty laughed so hard she swallowed her loose tooth!" Charlie Brown explained. "And where Kaz fell-a off and broke his arm! Still got that-a plate in your head?" Luigi asked. "Sure do!" Kaz said knocking on his metal head. Everyone talked about the memories. "Yes, yes, it's all wonderful memories! But they are standing in the way of progress! Now you know what you have to do." Herrieman said. "Don't worry, we know exactly what to do." Charlie Brown said walking towards the jungle gym and climbed it up. "We shall not, we shall not be moved, we shall not..." Charlie Brown sang. Everyone then went on the jungle gym and sang. Even Miss Gator sang with them. Herrieman's jaw have hit the ground. "But you people can't do this!" Herrieman scolded. "Actually, sir they can." Miss Wormwood explained. "What?" Mr. Herrieman gasped. "Well, that is the leader of the PTA and that is the student attendant's brother-in-law and that's..." Miss Wormwood started. "All right, all right! If they want it so badly then just keep the stupid thing! You hear me? Just keep it!" Herrieman shouted as he and Miss Wormwood left into the room. Everyone cheered. "We-a did it! We won!" Mario cheered. "Yes!" Yumi exclaimed. Then, Velma used a calcuator. "Snoopy?" Velma asked. "Yeah?" Snoopy asked. "Since they are a lot of people and..." Velma started. "Just cut to the chase!" Snoopy complained. Then, a rumbling noise was heard. "They are too many people!" Velma shouted. "He's going over! Bail!" Yumi shouted. EVeryone got off the jungle gym and ran to safety and the jungle gym collasped and so did everyone's hearts. "After all, that and now, it's gone..." Snoopy said sadly. "Maybe yes. Maybe no." Chang said walking forward. "Hey, Choi, do we have one of these pipes things?" Chang asked. "Yeah, and we have one of those as well." Choi smiled. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Chang smirked. "Folks, leave it to us!" Choi called out.

Snoopy stand on top of a new jungle gym which looked like Old Rusty only better. "I name you, New Rusty!" Snoopy called out as everyone started to play on it. "Choi, we done good. Latte?" Chang asked smiling at Choi.

One thousand years later, in the future, some future people were playing on it. A dog which looks like Snoopy only wearing a spacesuit. "I love this thing!" Snoopy smiled sliding down facefirst.

There's Chapter 21! How was that? Review away!


End file.
